Ma raison de vivre
by Lyn Silva
Summary: Harry a une relation depuis plusieurs mois avec le professeur Rogue. Un soir, alors qu'il rejoint son compagnon dans ses appartements, il le surprend avec un autre élève.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Ma raison de vivre

_**Source**_ : Harry Potter

_**Auteure**_ : Caladhiel Idril

_**Disclamer**_ : tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf Aiyana et Ael.

_**Résumé**_ : Harry a une relation depuis plusieurs mois avec le professeur Rogue. Un soir, alors qu'il rejoint son compagnon dans ses appartements, il le surprend avec un autre élève.

_**Notes**_ : coucou, je peux enfin poster . Etant donné que je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt, je vous poste les 6 premiers chapitres XD de plus, si vous savez aller sur ma page fb, il y a une petite surprise.

Bisousssssssssssss

Miha

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Prologue**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'Harry entretenait une relation avec le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard, j'ai nommé Severus Rogue, directeur des Serpentard. Il ne saurait pas dire quand exactement il était tombé amoureux de l'ex-mangemort mais en tout cas, il était heureux. Mais il se souvenait parfaitement du moment où il a commencé à s'intéresser à lui. Ca avait commencé lors d'un cours d'occlumencie. Harry avait réussit à se protéger et il était entré dans un souvenir du professeur. Dans ce souvenir, il avait vu Rogue faire l'amour à un autre homme et il devait bien avouer que ça ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. D'ailleurs, ça s'était bien vu par la présence d'une bosse au niveau de son entrejambe. Ensuite, il avait essayé de séduire le maître des potions et il lui a fallu un peu plus d'un an pour enfin commencer sa relation avec le prince de sang mêlé.

Seules trois personnes étaient au courant de cette relation, Ron, Hermione et Drago. Tout le monde ne l'avait pas bien pris, évidemment. En l'apprenant, Ron et Hermione lui ont tournés le dos. Il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier.

_Flash back_

_-Tu quoi ? cria Ron._

_-Je suis en couple avec Severus, dit Harry d'un ton calme._

_-Harry, comment tu peux faire ça, c'est dégoutant, dit Hermione où on pouvait voir le dégout se peindre sur son visage._

_-Tu n'es pas sérieux, hein, Harry, dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux. C'est une blague que tu nous fais, tu n'es pas réellement avec le__ batard__ graisseux, continua Ron._

_-Ron arrête, ne l'appelle pas ainsi. Ecoutez, je l'aime, j'aime Severus plus que tout au monde, vous pouvez me comprendre, non ? J'ai le droit d'être heureux._

_-Mais Harry, c'est Rogue, l'insupportable batard graisseux, le maitre des cachots, continua à crier le plus jeune fils Weasley._

_-Comment peux-tu oublier tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir pendant 6 ans, Harry, demanda Hermione._

_-Il a changé, je vous assure, il est différent de celui qu'il est en cours, il est tellement doux, il…_

_-STOP, hurla le roux, je ne veux plus rien entendre, ce qui est sur c'est que je ne veux plus que tu m'approche, tu m'entends, tu me dégoute, termina le rouquin avant de partir._

_-Hermione, toi aussi tu va me laisser, supplia Harry en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie, les larmes aux yeux._

_-Je suis désolée mais écoute deux hommes ensemble c'est … en plus, Rogue te fera souffrir, on ne peut pas changer comme ça Harry, finit la Gryffondor avant de laisser le Survivant seul dans le couloir._

_Ce dernier s'effondra sur le sol, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues._

_Fin flash back_

Ensuite, il y avait Drago. Ils étaient amis depuis l'année précédente. En effet, le Serpentard était devenu espion pour l'ordre du phénix. Et à force de travailler ensemble, ils étaient devenus amis. Le blond avait bien accepté sa relation avec Severus. Il lui avait dit que maintenant qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort, il avait le droit de faire sa vie comme bon lui semblait. Le plus important était qu'il soit heureux.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était un jour spécial, c'était le fin des examens, la fin des aspics. De plus, il avait quelque chose d'important à lui annoncer. Une merveilleuse nouvelle. Il se dirigeait tranquillement vers les appartements de son amour. Il approchait du portrait de l'entrée des appartements, murmurait le mot de passe et entrait doucement. Il avançait silencieusement vers la chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se figea sur place. Son amant, l'homme qu'il aimait, faisait l'amour à un élève, à un autre que lui. Le maître des Potions qui avait senti sa présence se tourna vers lui.

-Qui a-t-il Potter, tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu étais le seul, lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide, tu t'attendais à quoi Potter que je te dise « je t'aime », qu'on se marie ? On n'est pas dans un compte de fée.

Harry s'enfuit en courant, il ne voulait plus rien entendre, chaque mot lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Il voulait fuir le plus loin possible de cet homme à qui il avait tout donné, son corps, son âme et son cœur. Une fois dans les appartements de préfet en chef, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et fit ses valises. C'est à ce moment que Drago arriva.

-Ry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi tu pleure ? S'inquiéta le blond

-Il…il me trom … trompe, sanglota le brun.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, ce n'est pas possible, il ne ferait pas ça, il…

-JE L'AI VU, cria Harry, IL il

Le prince des Serpentard le prit dans ses bras, ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase et lui des mots sans queue, ni tête mais qui réconfortait. Une fois que le survivant fut calmé, il lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu va faire maintenant ?

-Je vais partir, je n'ai plus rien qui me retienne ici, et puis, l'école est finie donc

-Je vais venir avec toi, l'interrompit Malfoy.

-Quoi ? Mais tu as …

-Tutute, dit Dray, tu sais que j'ai été renié par ma famille depuis que mon père a appris que j'étais un espion. Et puis je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Et il s'en alla dans sa chambre pour préparer ses propres affaires, une fois qu'il eut fini, il retourna dans la chambre d'Harry.

-Alors, où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda-t-il en faisant un grand sourire ce qui fit sourire Harry à son tour.


	2. Severus Rogue

**Chapitre 1 : Severus Rogue**

POV Severus Rogue

Ca fait maintenant 18 ans que tu es parti. Et je me rappelle de tout ce qui s'est passé. De tous les détails comme si c'était hier.

La première fois que j'ai remarqué que tu t'intéressais à moi, c'était lors d'un cours d'occlumancie. Tu avais produit un bouclier qui m'avait renvoyé le sort. C'est ainsi que tu as vu le souvenir d'une nuit passée avec un de mes amants. Cela ne t'avait pas laissé indifférent. Tu as essayé tant bien que mal de cacher ton érection. Je dois dire que cette révélation me dégoutait. Comment est-ce que j'aurai pu être attiré par Potter, ce gamin prétentieux, le survivant, le fils de James Potter ?

Seulement au cours de ta septième année, tu as décidé de me séduire. Au début, je me moquais de toi, après tout, j'avais de nombreux amants dont certains étaient des élèves de Serpentard. C'est à ce moment là que m'est venu l'idée, cette stupide idée. James Potter avait fait de ma vie un enfer. Alors ce n'était que vengeance que je brise le cœur de son précieux fils. Une fois cette décision prise, j'ai commencé à répondre à tes avances. C'est ainsi que commença notre relation. Cependant, je ne savais pas encore que j'allais tomber dans mon propre piège.

Tu n'étais pas mon seul amant, je voyais toujours les autres. Je m'arrangeais pour que tu n'en rencontre aucun. Ce qui était assez facile, je dois dire, tu étais sur ton nuage, tellement heureux que nous soyons en couple. Evidemment notre relation était secrète mais après ta sortie de coma, suite à ta victoire, tu as voulu mettre tes amis au courant. Mais qui aurait pu croire que la Miss-je-sais-tout et Weasley étaient homophobe.

Ensuite, il y a eu cet évènement qui n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu. Tu étais sensé fêter la fin des examens, j'en ai profité pour faire venir Jonatan Price, un septième année de Serpentard, j'étais en train de le baiser lorsque tu es arrivé et je t'ai dit ces mots : « _Qui a-t-il Potter, tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu étais le seul, lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide, tu t'attendais à quoi Potter que je te dise « je t'aime », qu'on se marie ? On n'est pas dans un compte de fée._ » Quel plaisir j'ai eu à voir ton visage se décomposer, les larmes coulant sur tes joues. Au moins, les Serpentards sont plus intelligents, ils savent qu'il y a que du sexe, pas de sentiment.

Le lendemain, tu as quitté l'école. Je dois dire qu'au début ça ne me faisait pas grand-chose. Je ne ressentais rien. Oui, pour moi ton départ ne me faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Je n'avais perdu qu'un de mes amants. Et puis, tu finissais ta dernière année, tu allais quitter l'école donc je ne te reverrais plus. De plus, j'avais réussi mon plan, je t'avais brisé le cœur. J'étais pourtant sur et certain que tu allais revenir après tout tu le disais toi-même, tu m'aimais. Mais tu n'es jamais revenu.

Les mois ont passés et j'ai repris plusieurs de mes amants comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Ils leur manquaient toujours quelque chose et je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Et puis, les années suivirent mais tu étais toujours absent. Personne ne savait où tu étais. Pas même Weasley et Granger. Après tout c'était normal puisqu'ils t'avaient tourné le dos quand ils ont appris notre liaison.

Plus les années passaient et plus je me rendais compte de la bêtise que j'avais faite. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le nombre de mes amants diminuait jusqu'à atteindre le nombre de zéro car aucun d'eux ne m'apportait ce que toi tu me donnais. Aucun d'eux ne me regardais comme tu le faisais. Aucun d'eux ne frissonnait lorsque je posais mes mains sur leur corps. Aucun d'eux ne me disait « je t'aime » après avoir fait l'amour. Et aucun d'eux ne se réveillait dans mes bras. Tu étais le seul à qui je permettais toutes ces choses. Bien qu'à l'époque je ne remarquais rien. Inconsciemment, je crois que mon corps savait que je t'aimais.

Aujourd'hui, ça fait 18 ans que tu m'as quitté et je dois dire qu'à cette époque, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais fait souffrir la seule personne que j'aimais et qui m'aimait en retour. Si tu savais comme je regrette ce que j'ai fait. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour réparer ce que j'ai fait. N'importe quoi pour passer ma vie à tes cotés, revoir ton sourire. Il est bien beau aujourd'hui le maître des cachots. J'espère toujours que tu reviennes pour que je puisse m'excuser et te dire que je t'aime, te demander pardon, te demander une autre chance.

Et pourtant en lisant cet article dans la gazette du sorcier qui annonce ton retour, je vois toutes mes chances de te reconquérir diminuer petit à petit.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_LE RETOUR DU SURVIVANT_

_Nous avons appris qu'Harry Potter, le Survivant, était de retour après avoir disparu, il y a 18 ans de cela. En effet, il aurait été aperçu sur le chemin de Traverse hier après-midi. Mais il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas revenu seul. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme et portait dans ses bras un petit garçon âgé d'environ un an._

_« Cette jeune femme est vraiment très jolie. Ils forment un magnifique couple. Ils avaient l'air très heureux » nous a déclaré madame Guipure. « Le petit garçon est trop mignon, il cachait son visage dans la chemise d'Harry. Il semble très timide. Pas contre, il n'y a aucun doute qu'il ne soit pas un Potter. Il possède les même cheveux indisciplinés que son papa »_

_Nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu interviewer le Survivant. Nous ne savons donc pas qui est cette mystérieuse jeune femme qui a réussi à voler le cœur de Celui-qui-a-vaincu._


	3. le retour

**Chapitre 2 : Le retour**

20 Août 2016

Le professeur Dumbledore demanda à tous les professeurs de venir dans son bureau afin de préparer la nouvelle rentrée scolaire. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous installés autour du bureau du directeur. Tous ? Non, il y avait deux chaises vides.

-Albus, nous pouvons commencer la réunion, dit froidement le professeur de potions.

-Nous ne pouvons pas, Severus, nous devons attendre les 2 professeurs manquants, lui répondit joyeusement le directeur.

-2 professeurs ? demanda Hermione, mais il ne manque que le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques.

-J'ai décidé de rajouter une nouvelle option cette année pour les septièmes années, je suis sur que ça plaira aux élèves, déclara le vieux fou.

-S'ils pouvaient se dépêcher, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, cracha le maître des potions.

-Severus, un bonbon aux citrons pour patienter ? proposa le directeur.

-Non, mer …

Seulement la terreur des cachots ne termina pas sa phrase car la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur deux personnes qu'on n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, 18 ans pour être précis : Harry Potter qui tenait un petit garçon endormis dans ses bras et Draco Malfoy.

En effet, devant les professeurs, se tenait un homme, au physique androgyne, brun d'environ 1m75, mince, teint hâlé, légèrement musclé, cheveux ébouriffés et de magnifiques yeux verts émeraude. Il portait un T-shirt noir moulant et un Jeans noir qui ne laissait pas de place pour l'imagination. Harry ne ressemblait plus au jeune homme maigre de 17 ans qui était parti, il était devenu un homme très séduisant.

A côté de lui se tenait un homme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs, une peau très pâle, des yeux gris métallique. Plus grand que le brun d'une dizaine de centimètre et un peu plus musclé, il portait une chemise blanche dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts et un pantalon à pince noir. Si adolescent, Draco avait un charme fou, à 35 ans, on pouvait dire qu'aucune femme ne pouvait lui résister.

-Harry, Draco, allez installez-vous nous n'attendions plus que vous, dit Dumby avec un sourire bienveillant. Et comment se porte le petit Ael ?

-Il va mieux, il avait attrapé un léger rhume, il y a quelques jours mais il est presque guéri, lui répondit Harry.

-Il ne supporte pas le temps en Ecosse, moi je te le dis, il n'avait jamais été malade jusqu'à maintenant, marmonna Draco.

-Dray, arrête de faire ton grognon, c'est normal d'attraper des petites maladies à son âge, ça lui permet de construire son système immunitaire. Tu n'étais pas comme ça avec Aiyana.

-Aiyana n'était pas malade à son âge, je savais qu'on n'aurait pas du revenir, maintenant mon petit ange est malade.

-Dray, c'est juste un petit rhume, dans un jour ou deux, il n'aura plus rien.

-Quand vous aurez fini votre scène de ménage, nous pourrions peut-être commencer la réunion, intervint froidement Severus.

-Vous êtes jaloux, Rogue, répliqua le blond avec un sourire en coin. Seulement vous n'avez rien à dire, vous avez laissé passer votre chance, il y a 18 ans. Maintenant laissez-moi m'occuper de ma famille.

Suite à cette réplique, le professeur de potion devint encore plus pâle que d'habitude en sachant que le blond avait raison. Et la réunion commença afin de mettre au point les derniers détails. Vers la fin de la réunion, environ deux heures plus tard, le petit garçon se réveilla.

-Hé mon chéri, ça va ? demanda Harry en lui souriant doucement et lui caressant les cheveux.

Ael commença à babiller joyeusement, racontant quelque chose que lui seul comprenait puisqu'il ne parlait pas encore.

-Ooohhh, comme il est mignon, il a quel âge ? Qui est la mère ? Il te ressemble beaucoup, Harry, ses dents ont déjà poussées ? Et …

-Granger, commença Draco

-Weasley, c'est Weasley maintenant, j'ai épousé Ron, l'interrompit-elle

-Qui ça intéresse ? commenta le blond en faisant un geste de la main. Je disais donc, arrête de baver sur mon fils, tu risque de le traumatiser.

-Ton fils, répéta le roux.

-Non, celui de Merlin. Bien sûr, mon fils Weasley, dit l'ex-Serpentard de sa voix trainante.

-Observez-les bien. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup, rajouta Harry tout en posant Ael sur les genoux de son père.

Tous les professeurs dévisagèrent l'enfant. Puis ils le comparèrent au plus vieux. Ils avaient le même teint pâle, les mêmes yeux gris métallique et le même nez pointu. Si le bambin n'avait pas les cheveux noirs, ils auraient été identiques.

Tous les regards sur lui semblaient gêner Ael. Il le fit savoir en fronçant les sourcils et lança, ce qui le sera dans quelques années, un regard noir à l'assemblée.

-Hé bien, Draco, c'est bien ton fils, il a déjà ton regard noir, plaisanta Neville, professeur de botanique et directeur des Serdaigles.

-Je prends ça comme un compliment.

-c'en est un.

Dumbledore les interrompit en leur proposant d'aller dîner.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois dans la grande salle, tout le monde s'installa sur une seule table. Harry et Draco s'installèrent en laissant une place entre eux et le Serpentard posa son fils sur ses genoux. Remus se plaça à côté de Draco. En face du survivant, il y avait Neville, puis Severus, ensuite venait Hermione face au Serpentard blond et pour finir Ron. Ils attendaient l'arrivée de madame Pomfresh pour commencer à manger.

Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée d'une jeune femme. Celle-ci avait de longs cheveux noirs qu'elle avait ramenés en un chignon lâche qu'elle faisait tenir avec sa baguette magique, dont quelques mèches s'échappaient pour encadrer son visage. Des yeux aussi noirs que des onyx en forme d'amande, la peau hâlée. Elle avait avec une taille de guêpe et des courbes douces et harmonieuses. Elle portait un pantalon 3/4 en jeans, taille basse, avec un petit haut blanc à manche courte qui faisait ressortir sa peau bronzée. Et pour finir, elle portait des ballerines blanches.

Alors que Pompom s'installa à côté de Minerva, l'inconnue se dirigea vers Harry pour lui faire une bise sur la joue et elle se tourna vers Draco qu'elle embrassa langoureusement avant de s'asseoir entre les deux hommes et prit Ael sur ses genoux.

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit-elle d'une voix douce, alors qu'Aël commençait à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme.

-Chérie, laisse-moi te présenter, dit Harry. A côté de Dray, c'est Remus Lupin, il est professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. En face de moi, c'est Neville Londubat, professeur de botanique, puis tu as Severus Rogue, professeur de Potion. Puis Hermione Granger.

-Weasley, elle s'appelle Weasley, grogna le rouquin.

-Qui ça intéresse, firent d'une même voix Draco et la jeune femme.

Potter rigola avant de reprendre.

-Hermione _Weasley_, reprit-il en insistant bien sur Weasley, professeur d'enchantement et Ronald _Weasley_, professeur de vol. Vous tous, je vous présente ma fille, Aiyana Malfoy.

-Ta fille, s'écria Rogue en s'étouffant avec sa boisson.

-Malfoy, s'exclamèrent en même temps Ron et Hermione.

-Un problème avec ça, Weasley, cracha le blond. Aiyana est ma femme et la mère de mon fils mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde la belette.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, elle a à peine 17 ans, critiqua Weasley anciennement Granger. Comment as-tu pu la laisser faire Harry. Ta fille a épousé un mangemort, il la fera souffrir.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie vous regarde, siffla froidement Aiyana. On peut se marier à partir de 16 ans, c'est ce que nous avons fait. De plus, n'appelez pas mon père par son prénom, vous avez perdu ce droit, il y a 18 ans lorsque vous l'avez laissé tomber. Et pour finir, Dray n'est pas un mangemort, il ne l'a jamais été. Et jamais, il ne me fera pas de mal. Il ne pourra jamais me faire de mal.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda sèchement l'ex meilleur ami du survivant.

-Premièrement Weasley, je suis un Veela et Aya est ma compagne. Si tu n'es pas au courant, un Veela ne veut que le bonheur de sa compagne. Et deuxièmement, qui est la raison la plus importante pour moi, je l'aime tout simplement.

-Une fille, tu as une fille, murmura étonné le professeur de potion en dévisageant son ex-amant.

-Oui, Rogue j'ai une fille, j'ai même un petit fils alors que je n'ai que 35 ans mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si choquant. Je n'allais pas t'attendre pour vivre, je suis parti et j'ai profité de la vie. Tu as eu ta chance et tu l'as gâchée, il n'y a rien d'autre rien d'autre à rajouter.

Harry, Aiyana et Draco se levèrent et quittèrent la grande salle pour rejoindre leur appartement. Seulement pour Severus la discussion n'était pas finie, il se leva et les suivit. Il les rattrapa dans un couloir.

-Harry attend, on n'a pas fini de parler, lâcha Rogue

-De un, ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, c'est Potter pour toi. Et de deux, je ne vois pas de quoi on pourrait parler, lui répondit Potter.

-Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas remarqué.

-Remarqué quoi ?

-Qu'elle me ressemble, ta fille me ressemble, les cheveux, les yeux, je ne suis pas stupide. C'est bien ma fille, n'est-ce pas ? Comment tu as pu me cacher ça, j'avais le droit de savoir, s'énerva-t-il en serrant les poings.

-Et toi, comment as-tu pu me tromper, répondit-il hargneusement. Ce soir là, j'allais t'annoncer que j'étais enceint et puis, je t'ai vu au lit avec ce connard. Après ça, tu viens me dire que tu as des droits mais tu as perdu tous tes droits ce jour là.

-C'est ma fille, j'avais le droit de faire partie de sa vie.

-Et elle aimerait bien qu'on ne parle pas d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là, fit remarquer la jeune femme. Quand j'ai eu l'âge de comprendre, papa m'a tout expliqué, et il m'a laissé le choix de faire votre connaissance ou pas et j'ai refusé. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais pu comprendre comment papa a pu tomber amoureux de vous, après tout ce que vous lui avez fait. Pour moi, vous n'êtes que mon géniteur et rien d'autre.

La famille pénétra dans leur appartement en laissant le maître des potions dévasté dans le couloir. Ce dernier se rendit compte de tout ce qu'il avait perdu à cause de ses erreurs.


	4. 18 ans partie 1

**Chapitre 3 : 18 ans (1****ère**** partie)**

Une semaine plus tard, au dîner, Harry et Draco s'installèrent en compagnie de Neville et de Remus ainsi que de personne moins désirable, à savoir Severus, Ron et Hermione.

-Draco arrête de bouder, dit le survivant.

Ce dernier marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante tout en se servant à manger.

-Aiyana n'est pas avec vous, questionna le loup-garou. Et pourquoi boudes-tu, Draco ?

-Un Malfoy ne boude pas, il …

Mais Harry l'interrompit

-Non, elle est partie faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse avec Ael. Il commence à marcher et à toucher à tout alors elle voulait des affaires pour qu'il évite de se blesser ou prendre des objets qu'il ne devrait pas. Et monsieur boude parce qu'il ne peut pas les accompagner à cause de la réunion qu'on va avoir après le déjeuner.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas les accompagner, on n'a pas besoin de moi pour la réunion. C'est vrai, j'ai autre chose d'écouter un …

-Draco, souffla Harry.

-Mais c'est vrai, imagine qu'Ael fasse son premier pas seul ou dise son premier mot, je ne serai pas là, ça serai affreux et si un imbécile venait draguer mon amour, il a intérêt à courir très vite parce qu'il le regrettera et il souffrira très lentement, et si on leur fait du mal, ils …

-Et si vous nous racontiez ce que vous avez durant ses 18 années, l'interrompit Neville en voyant que le blond commençait à partir dans son délire et à devenir hystérique.

Le survivant lui lança un regard de remerciement pendant que le blond se calmait. Il savait qu'une fois que son ami était lancé plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter d'imaginer les pires scénarios possibles, en commençant par une bête chute dans les escaliers pour terminer par un enlèvement. Alors oui, il était content que Neville détourne son attention sur autre chose même si c'était sur le passé.

-On est parti après qu'Harry ait rompu avec Rogue, on ne savait pas encore où aller donc on est parti s'installer au …

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous voir Harry, interrompit Granger. Nous sommes amis.

-Amis, ricana Harry. Depuis quand ? Il me semble que vous m'avez laissé tomber quand vous avez su que j'avais une relation avec un homme. Et parce que j'aurai rompu, je devais revenir vers vous ? Mais ma pauvre, ce n'est pas parce que ma relation avec Rogue était finie que je n'aimais plus les hommes. Je suis gay, homosexuelle. Une femme ne m'excite pas le moins du monde.

-Mais tu as une fille, s'exclama-t-elle

-Les grossesses masculines, tu connais ? Apparemment non, étonnant pour une miss je-sais-tout. J'ai porté Aiyana pendant 9 mois, je l'ai mis au monde. Et avant que tu ne dises que c'est impossible, nous sommes dans le monde magique, rien n'est impossible. A part ramener un mort à la vie. Tu devrais être contente, tu t'endormiras moins bête ce soir. Et oui, Ronald, si tu veux tout savoir, c'est moi qui joue le rôle de la fille dans le couple.

Draco ricana en voyant le visage du couple Weasley pâlir.

-Harry, je crois que tu viens de les choquer, se moqua l'ex-Serpentard. Je disais avant que Weasley m'interrompe, on ne savait pas où aller alors on a passé quelques jours au chaudron baveur. Nous avons décidé de partir en France où nous sommes restés un mois. D'ailleurs, je me rappelle de la vieille qui a dit que tu devais arrêter de boire si tu ne voulais pas mourir trop jeune.

-Mourir trop jeune ? questionna Lupin.

-Je m'en rappelle aussi, rigola Harry, bien que sur le coup je l'aurai bien étranglé enfin c'était à cause des hormones. En fait un jour, alors que j'étais à quatre mois de grossesse, j'avais décidé de me promener dans un parc moldu. J'étais assis sur un banc quand une vieille dame s'est assise à côté de moi. A quatre mois, j'avais déjà un petit ventre et ce jour-là j'avais mis un pull assez près du corps et elle l'a vu. Elle a prit mon ventre pour celui d'un alcoolique et elle m'a dit que si je ne voulais pas mourir d'une cirrhose hépatique, je devais arrêter de boire.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Le mois suivant, on a été en Italie, continua Dray. Là, on a été pris pour un couple et Ry a été décrit comme une « magnifique jeune femme à qui la grossesse lui allait magnifiquement bien ».

-Oh, tu peux rigoler, il n'y a qu'à moi que ça arrive des trucs comme ça.

-Allez Harry, je rigole.

-Où êtes-vous allez ensuite ? interrogea Neville.

-Nous sommes allez en Amérique, ma grossesse devenait un peu problématique, à six mois, j'avais quelques difficultés à me déplacer, donc voyager, ce n'était plus possible. Nous nous sommes installés dans une réserve indienne. C'est là d'ailleurs que j'ai appris la magie « sauvage » que je vais enseigner aux étudiants cette année. Pendant que Dray étudiait la vétérimagie.

-C'est à ce moment là que j'ai découvert qu'Aiyana était mon âme sœur.

_Flash back_

_Harry était tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil entrain de lire un roman d'amour (c'est à cause des hormones, commenta Harry), enceint de 6 mois, il arborait un beau ventre rond. De temps en temps, on pouvait le voir passer sa main sur son ventre, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand soudain, il sentit un coup de pied, c'était la première fois que sa fille bougeait comme ça. Draco entra alors dans le salon et s'agenouilla devant son ami. Il posa à son tour ses mains et sa tête sur ventre de son ami._

_-Mienne, ma compagne, mon âme sœur, murmura-t-il._

_Et comme une réponse, elle donna des petits coups._

_-Dray ?_

_-Mmh ?_

_-Ma fille est ton âme sœur ?_

_-Mienne, mon âme sœur._

_-Tu as osé faire de ma fille, ton valéon, s'énerva le survivant._

_-T'énerve pas, Ry, je ne l'ai pas choisi, nous sommes liés. Et puis, vois le bon côté, tu connais bien ton gendre comme ça._

_-Tu as intérêt de la rendre heureuse._

_-Bien sûr que je la rendrais heureuse, tu me prends pour qui, s'offusqua le blond._

_Fin flash back_

-Après ça, Dray n'a pas arrêté de me coller pour soi-disant prendre soin de son âme sœur, plaisanta le brun.

-Ensuite, on est resté un dizaine d'années dans cette réserve, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose. Aiyana a suivit l'éduction indienne, à un an, elle a reçu son animal totem et elle est devenue adulte à 11 ans comme les autres indiens lorsqu'elle a parfaitement contrôlé son totem (1). Après on a décidé de reprendre notre voyage.

-Tu as oublié un événement d'important, ajouta le survivant.

-Lequel ? interrogea le Veela.

-Mon mariage, déclara Harry.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, sur le chemin de traverse, Aiyana était dans une librairie en train de regarder les livres pour enfants. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil avec sa sélection de livre en déposant son fils à ses pieds. Il avait également un livre dans ses mains, il regardait avec émerveillement tous les animaux bouger. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, quelque chose d'autre attira son attention. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant que ces images. Alors tout doucement, il se leva en essayant de tenir sur ses jambes, une fois qu'il soit sur de bien tenir en équilibre, il avança lentement. Heureusement que l'objet de sa convoitise n'avait pas bougé de place, parce que tout ses efforts pour parcourir les 2 mètres n'aurait servit à rien. C'est donc tout content et fier de lui qu'il attrapa le pantalon de la personne qu'il avait aperçu et dit d'une toute petite voix :

-Papa.

Aiyana, qui avait senti son fils bouger, avait observé toute sa progression en souriant. Une fois, qu'il ait dit son mot, elle se dirigea vers lui et le pris dans ses bras.

-Mon chéri, tu t'es trompé, ce n'est pas papa, dit-elle à son fils, puis elle se tourna vers l'inconnu, excusez-moi, monsieur, il s'est trompé de per … par Merlin, monsieur …

(1) La magie « sauvage », le totem etc. sera expliquée dans les chapitres suivant durant le cours d'Harry.


	5. 18 ans partie 2

**Chapitre 3 : 18 ans (2****ème**** partie)**

_-Tu as oublié un événement d'important. _

_-Lequel ? interrogea le Veela._

_-Mon mariage, déclara Harry._

-Tu veux vraiment en parler, hésita le blond

-Pourquoi pas, après tout ça fait partie du voyage, lui répondit-il en souriant tristement.

-Tu t'es marié, questionna froidement Severus qui parlait pour la première fois.

-Oui, je me suis marié, dit-il sèchement, et si tu nous laissais raconter, tu saurais tout.

Draco posa sa main sur le bras de son beau-père.

-Hé calme-toi, Harry, tu n'es pas obliger de raconter cette partie tu sais.

-Ca va aller, ça me fera du bien. Alors voilà, j'ai rencontré Hanska peu de tant après que nous soyons arrivés à la réserve. C'était un amérindien, il était très grand, une peau bronzée, il avait les cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos et des yeux bruns. C'était quelqu'un de très froid et il se mettait facilement en colère. J'ai compris beaucoup plus tard la raison de sa colère. Un peu macho sur les bords, rigola-t-il. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il était entrain de pêcher et je l'ai détesté dès qu'il a ouvert la bouche. Il m'a dit mot pour mot : « une femme n'a rien à faire ici, et encore moins, une femme enceinte. Ici, c'est un travail d'homme. »

-Je me rappelle également de ta réponse, pouffa Draco, qui était on ne peut plus féminine.

-J'étais enceint de six mois je te rappelle, pesta Harry bien qu'on pouvait voir de l'amusement dans ses yeux.

-Qu'a-t-il fait, réclama Neville

-Il s'est approché de lui, en se dandinant à cause de son gros ventre et il a planté son doigt dans la poitrine d'Hanska et il lui a dit : « regarde-moi bien mon grand, je suis peut-être enceint mais est-ce que je ressemble à une femme ? Je n'ai pas de vagin et encore moins de poitrine. Et pour ce qui est d'être un homme, comment se fait-il que tu n'ais pas encore attrapé un seul poisson. » Puis Harry a fait un geste de la main et une dizaine de poisson sont apparu dans le panier et Hanska était trempé de la tête au pied. « Voilà, c'est ça un homme, maintenant la « femme enceinte » va rentrer chez elle ». Après ça, Hanska était vert. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait te tuer.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Après nous nous sommes déclaré la guerre, plaisanta le brun, elle a prit fin deux mois plus tard. Quand j'ai découverts son animal totem, il en avait honte. En fait, il se transformait en écureuil et il avait particulièrement honte de se transformer en un si petit animal alors qu'il était un grand guerrier. Pour lui, il était inutile.

-Et on a pu compter sur Harry et ses hormones pour déclarer que le plus grand guerrier de la réserve était « siiiii miiignon » et le prendre pour le serrer dans ses bras comme on le fait avec un ours en peluche.

-Mouais enfin soit, notre relation n'a débuté que quatre ans après notre arrivée. Deux ans plus tard, on s'est mariés et ensuite j'ai vécu les quatre plus belles années de ma vie.

-et qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que ta vie si idyllique ne dure que quatre ans, siffla froidement le maître des potions. Il a demandé le divorce ?

-Si tu veux tout savoir, Rogue, répliqua tout aussi froidement Harry, il est mort et sache que j'ai été plus heureux avec lui que je ne le serais avec toi. Tu es toujours aussi con qu'il y a 18 ans. Excusez-moi, je n'ai plus faim.

Il se leva brusquement et quitta la grande salle.

-Tu peux bien rejoindre les Weasley, Rogue, vous vous ressemblez, déclara de sa voix trainante le Veela avant de rejoindre son ami.

Si quelqu'un aurait observé le professeur de potion à cet instant, on aurait pu le prendre pour le nouveau fantôme de Poudlard tellement il était blanc. Et tout le monde aurait pu voir qu'il regrettait amèrement ses paroles.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Mon chéri, tu t'es trompé, ce n'est pas papa, dit-elle à son fils, puis elle se tourna vers l'inconnu, excusez-moi, monsieur, il s'est trompé de per … par Merlin, monsieur Malfoy.

En effet, devant elle se tenait nul autre que son beau-père, le grand Lucius Malfoy, dans toute sa splendeur. En le voyant devant lui, elle comprit comment son fils avait pu le confondre avec son père. Malgré ses 64 ans, l'ex-mangemort ne paraissait pas son âge, on lui donnerait tout au plus 45 ans. Surement dû aux gènes Veela.

-Est-ce que je vous connais, mademoiselle, demanda-t-il de sa voix trainante en tournant son regard froid vers la jeune fille.

-Non, enfin oui, en fait, je connais votre fils Draco, dit-elle.

-Draco ? Et puis-je savoir qui vous êtes exactement ?

-Excusez-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je me présente Aiyana Malfoy, l'épouse de votre fils. Et voici notre fils Ael, votre petit fils.

-Epouse ? Mon petit fils ? Et vous pensez que je vais vous croire ?

-Regardez bien Ael, vous ne trouvez pas que c'est le portrait de Dray à part les cheveux.

-J'en conviens qu'il lui ressemble mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous êtes bien son épouse ?

-Votre fils est un Veela, tout comme vous et je suis sa compagne. Et vous savez tout aussi bien qu'une fois que le Veela et son valéon s'unissent, un tatouage apparaît sur la poitrine du Veela à l'emplacement du cœur tandis que pour son âme sœur, il apparaît sur sa nuque.

Elle souleva ses cheveux, qu'elle avait natté et dévoila sa nuque. Lucius pouvait ainsi voir une panthère couchée avec derrière elle, un dragon qui l'entourait de ses ailes, de façon protectrice. Il devait admettre qu'elle disait vrai, elle était bien l'épouse de son fils, le dragon étant son emblème.

-Est-ce que vous acceptez de venir boire un café avec moi dans le café d'à côté ? lui demanda-t-il.

-d'accord.

Ils s'installèrent en terrasse, profitant du soleil. Ils commandèrent chacun un café et des cookies et du lait pour Ael. Lucius observait son petit fils avec un petit sourire mais pas le sourire narquois propre aux Malfoy, non, un doux sourire.

-Vous voulez le prendre dans vos bras ?

L'ex-mangemort n'eut pas le temps de donner une réponse qu'il se retrouva avec l'enfant sur ses genoux. Il était un peu mal à l'aise et ne savait pas comment le tenir, il n'avait jamais très tactile, même avec son fils, il ne l'avait pas été.

-Et si vous me parliez un peu de vous, demanda-t-il pour cacher son trouble.

-J'ai 17 ans, j'en aurai 18 à la fin de l'année. Ca fera 2 ans que je suis mariée à Draco le 26 décembre. Ael aura 1 an le 22 septembre. J'ai beaucoup voyagé avec mon père et Dray mais on a décidé de revenir en Angleterre. Draco va enseigner les soins aux créatures magiques à Poudlard et moi je vais suivre un an de stage à l'infirmerie. J'ai suivi des cours par correspondance à l'école de Salem dès mes 11 ans et j'ai eu mes aspics à 16 ans. J'avais un peu d'avance, puisque je pouvais étudier à mon propre rythme. Ensuite, avec ma grossesse, j'ai eu tout le temps pour étudier la médicomagie ou du moins la théorie.

-Et qui sont vos parents ?

-Je n'ai grandi qu'avec mon père, Harry Potter.

-Tu es la fille de Potter ?

-Oui

-Mon dieu, mon fils a épousé la fille du survivant, la fille de celui-qui-a-vaincu.

-Il y a un problème avec ça, demanda-t-elle en souleva un sourcil de façon snapienne.

-Non, au moins vous êtes un bon parti et vous êtes très jolie.

-Merci

-Et qui est votre mère, vous avez dit que vous n'avez grandi qu'avec votre père.

-Je n'ai pas de mère mais un second père.

-Un second père et qui est-il si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Ca ne l'est pas, il s'agit de Severus Rogue.

Lucius s'étrangla avec la gorgée de café qu'il venait d'avaler. Aiyana récupéra son fils avant de taper dans le dos de son beau-père.

-Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Aya.

-Oui mais je crois qu'il me faudra quelque chose de plus fort que du café. Par merlin, Harry Potter et Severus Rogue ensemble, qui aurait pu imaginer ça. Et qui plus est, ont eu un enfant ensemble. Au moins, vous n'avez pas hérité de son nez.

La jeune femme pouffa.

C'est ainsi qu'Aiyana et Lucius parlèrent ensemble toute l'après midi quand 17 heures sonna. Elle avait apprit qu'il regrettait d'avoir renié son fils car après avoir réfléchi, il comprenait l'attitude de son fils.

-Mince, il est déjà cette heure, il faut que je rentre, Dray va s'inquiéter.

-Oui bien sur, j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer Aiyana.

-Moi aussi, Lucius

-Aiyana, venez diner avec Draco et Ael vendredi prochain, au manoir à 20h. J'aimerai beaucoup lui parler. Du moins, si vous savez le convaincre, ce dont je doute un peu.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, à vendredi soir, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Et elle transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard. Une fois arrivée dans le grand hall de l'école, son mari lui sauta dessus. Et la regarda sous toutes les coutures ainsi que son fils.

-Aiyana où est-ce que tu étais passée, je me suis fait un sang d'encre, il aurait pu vous arrivez n'importe quoi, vous auriez pu vu blessez et …

-Draco, dit-elle

-Ou alors vous auriez pu vous faire attaquer et être blesser et qu'est-ce que…

-Dray, continua-t-elle

-Ou on aurait pu vous enlevez et je ne vous aurais plus jamais vu, je me serai retrouvé tout seul et …

-CHERI, cria-t-elle

-Oui amour ?

-Je t'aime

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

-Je vais bien, Ael va bien, nous allons très bien, c'est juste que je n'ai pas vu le temps passé d'accord ?

-D'accord

-Papa, dit le petit garçon en tendant ses mains vers son père.

Le dit papa arracha Ael des bras de sa femme, pour le serrer dans les siens, complètement gaga de son fils. Aya remercia silencieusement Merlin que son fils ait détourné l'attention de l'ex-Serpentard. Fichu Veela.

-Ah au fait, Dray, nous avons rendez-vous vendredi prochain donc tu te feras beau.


	6. révélation et shopping

**Chapitre 4 : révélation et shopping.**

Le lendemain, voulant passer un peu de temps ensemble, la famille Potter-Malfoy décida de déjeuner dans leur appartement. Aiyana, qui adorait prendre soin de sa famille, préparait le petit déjeuner de tout le monde quand Harry entra dans la cuisine avec Ael et le plaça dans le siège pour enfant.

-Bonjour princesse, dit-il

-Bonjour papa, répondit sa fille en lui donnant une tasse de café.

Puis elle se tourna vers son fils et lui passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Bonjour mon ange

-'jou ma, faim, babilla-t-il en souriant.

Elle s'installa en face de lui pour lui donner sa panade de fruit, elle lui tendit une cuillère qu'il avala goulument. La bouchée avalée, il en réclama une autre en tapant dans ses mains. Elle rigola en continuant à le nourrir. Des bras l'enlacèrent et elle sentit des lèvres dans son cou avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Bonjour amour.

-Bonjour chéri.

-papa faim 'cor, réclama Ael

-Bonjour à toi aussi petit glouton, rigola le blond

Aiyana laissa sa place à son mari après l'avoir embrasser et se tourna vers le survivant.

-Il parait que tu as entendu une conversation intéressante hier avec Dray, enfin si on peut appeler ça une conversation lorsqu'on parle seul, interrogea la jeune femme.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, répondit l'interrogé en détournant le regard tout en rougissant.

-Donc tu n'as pas l'intention de donner une seconde chance à une certaine personne.

-Non, … je … enfin … et … voilà, raconta-t-il.

-J'ai tout compris, se moqua gentiment la jeune mère, et si tu me racontais tout depuis le début avec tout les détails, je veux tout savoir, dit Aya en s'asseyant face à son père.

_Flash back_

_Après avoir retrouvé son ami au fin fond des cachots, Draco avait réussit à calmer Harry, après de longues minutes de discussion. Et maintenant, ils étaient en chemin pour la réunion avec Dumbledore. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien quand ils entendirent quelqu'un parler._

_-Mais quel con, Severus Rogue, tu n'es qu'un crétin, il n'y a pas plus idiot que toi, parla le maître des potions, seul._

_Une fois qu'ils eurent reconnu la personne qui parlait, ils se cachèrent dans un coin sombre pour écouter le reste des paroles._

_-J'ai l'impression de me revoir, il ya vingt an, murmura Harry._

_-Chut, Ry, je ne vais pas tout entendre et peut-être raté quelque chose, dit un Draco curieux sur le même ton._

_Puis ils retournèrent leur attention sur l'homme sombre._

_-C'est pas avec ta jalousie que tu pourra le récupérer, continua Rogue faisant les cent pas dans le couloir inconscient de la présence des deux curieux. C'est sur qu'en agissant ainsi tu le récupèreras. Il s'est marié et il a été heureux et ce n'est pas avec toi. Forcément, si tu n'avais pas été stupide, il aurait pu être heureux avec toi. Mais non, il fallait absolument que tu te venge de James Potter en utilisant son fils. Je ne vois même pas comment je peux le récupérer. Surtout avec la façon dont je viens de me comporter, mes chances viennent encore de diminuer. Ce n'est pas en lui disant « tiens salut Harry, comment ça va ? Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé de la manière dont je t'ai traité et de t'avoir trompé mais c'était pour me venger de ton père. Mais tu sais ça fait quinze ans que je n'ai pas eu de relation avec qui que ce soit. Tu me pardonne ? » C'est sur qu'il va me rire au nez._

_Dans le coin des voyeurs._

_-Quinze ans ? Le pauvre, il doit être frustré, pouffa le blond._

_-Draco, le réprimanda le brun riant lui aussi._

_De retour au maître des potions._

_-et puis de toute façon comment il pourrait aimer un vieillard comme moi ? Ce n'est pas à 56 ans que je vais réussir à le séduire. En plus, j'ai du ventre maintenant, je devrai peut-être commencer à faire de l'exercice pour perdre tout ça ? dit-il en passant une main sur son ventre. Non mais à quoi je pense moi, on dirait une jeune collégienne qui veut plaire à son premier amour. En fait, si on y réfléchit bien, c'est en effet mon premier amour. Il serait peut être temps de me rendre chez Dumbledore._

_Lorsqu'il passa le coin du couloir, Harry et Draco sortirent de leur cachette._

_-Et bien qui aurait bien pu imaginer ça de notre très cher maître des potions. T'en pense quoi Harry ? Harry ?_

_Le Veela se retourna vers son beau-père et découvrit celui-ci le visage en larmes._

_-Tu l'aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas ? dit le blond en le serrant dans ses bras et, n'obtenu comme réponse qu'un hochement de tête affirmatif._

_Draco savait que même s'il avait souffert, il était toujours amoureux. Il savait aussi qu'il avait aimé Hanska, peut-être pas de la même façon que Severus, mais il l'avait aimé et il avait été heureux mais il n'avait jamais pu oublier le premier homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Et il était certain qu'il lui donnerait une seconde chance._

_-Alors que comptes-tu faire ? demanda-t-il_

_Fin Flash back_

-Alors que comptes-tu faire maintenant, papa ?

-Je crois que je vais lui donner une seconde chance mais il a intérêt de bien se faire pardonner, rigola-t-il tout en pleurant.

Soudain, l'horloge sonna 10h.

-Chérie, il est l'heure, nous devons y aller si nous voulons faire tous les magasins, rappela Draco.

-Où allez-vous, demanda le survivant.

-Aiyana et moi sommes invité vendredi, donc nous devons nous refaire une garde robe, un Malfoy se doit d'être parfait, dit en partant vers la porte.

-On te confie Ael pour la journée, rajouta Aya en rejoignant son époux.

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Severus qui s'apprêtait à frapper à celle-ci

-Ah bonjour Severus, merci de bien vouloir t'occuper de notre fils, dit le Veela, tu peux entrer, nous, on y va, nous sommes en retard.

Il attrapa la main de sa femme et partit le plus vite possible. Severus, surpris, mit quelques minutes avant de rentrer dans le salon de la famille Potter-Malfoy.

-Rogue, que fais-tu ici ? Questionna une voix grave.

Le maître des cachots se retourna et son regard plongea dans deux lacs verts.

-Harry, murmura-t-il avant de se rappeler que ce dernier lui avait posé une question. Draco m'a demandé de venir garder Ael parce que tu n'étais pas disponible. Mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas, je crois que je vais retourner dans mes cachots.

Il se retourna mais une voix le retint.

-Tu sais, je t'ai entendu hier quand tu … je ne voulais pas écouter mais je passais à ce moment là et j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit quand tu étais seul.

Une légère rougeur apparue sur les joues de l'ex-mangemort.

-Tu as vraiment tout entendu ?

-Oui.

-Ah, fut tout ce que fut capable de répondre Rogue.

-Et que comptes-tu faire pour me récupérer ? Hésita à demander Harry

-Et si on commençait par parler et faire connaissance, on ne se connaît pas tant que ça finalement ?

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il obtienne une réponse. Une main apparut dans son champ de vision.

-Harry Potter, enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

-Severus Rogue, plaisir partagé, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, après avoir fait une vingtaine d'achats contenant des tenues, des accessoires, du maquillage, des chaussures … Draco et Aiyana se retrouvaient dans un magasin de sous-vêtement féminin. Draco était un des rares hommes à entrer sans aucune gène dans ce type de magasin et de choisir les sous-vêtements avec son épouse.

-chéri, tu es sur que nous devons en prendre autant ? Questionna Aya alors que le veela avait déjà choisi 5 ensembles.

-Bien sur amour, il y en a plusieurs différents pour que je puisse te les enlever, répondit-il avec un sourire coquin sans tenir compte du gloussement des vendeuses qui n'avait jamais vu un homme si beau.

-Si c'est pour me les enlever, prend les plus laids, tu me les enlèveras beaucoup plus vite, répliqua-t-elle avec le même sourire coquin.

Une lueur de plaisir apparu dans les yeux du blond. Il tira sa femme par la main vers les cabines d'essayage où il lui ordonna de lui faire un petit défilé. A la fin, il décida d'acheter les cinq ensembles particulièrement sexys sur son âme sœur. D'ailleurs, ça ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent et il décida de la rejoindre dans la cabine. Il la plaqua contre le fond de la cabine et l'embrassa doucement. Il passa la langue sur les lèvres de son amour pour lui en demander l'entrée qu'elle lui accorda. Sa langue commença à jouer avec celle de son âme sœur alors que ses mains caressaient chaque parcelle du corps qu'il connaissait par cœur. Une fois le baiser rompu pour cause de manque d'air, ses lèvres dérivèrent vers le cou avec pour mission d'y laisser une marque.

-Dray, mmh, on ne devrait pas.

-Non, on ne devrait pas, répéta-t-il tout occupé à sa tâche

-On est dans un magasin

-oui, dans un magasin

-C'est si excitant, ronronna-t-elle tout en déboutonnant la chemise de son « ravisseur ».

-Très excitant, ajouta-t-il en plongea son regard rempli de désir dans celui de la jeune femme.

D'un geste de la main, il la déshabilla.

-Magnifique, murmura-t-il.

-Dray arrête de parler et viens, j'ai envie de toi, implora-t-elle.

Il baissa son pantalon et son boxer, il la souleva, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches alors qu'il la pénétra d'un coup, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il attendit un peu avant de commencer à bouger doucement.

-Dray aah bouge aaah plus aah vite.

-Mmh amour, tu es si serrée, grogna-t-il en accélérant ses coups de rein.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se libéra en elle.

Après avoir repris leur souffle, Aiyana jeta un sort de nettoyage et ils se rhabillèrent. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils remarquèrent que les vendeuses les regardaient sur le côté, toute rouge.

Draco donna les vêtements à la caissière.

-Nous prenons tout merci.

-Nous ferons mieux de rentrer afin de vérifier qu'ils ne se soient pas entretuer, plaisanta la fille du survivant.


	7. surprise,chéri, on dîne chez tes parents

**Chapitre 5 : surprise, surprise, chéri, on dîne chez tes parents.**

3 septembre 2016, jour J, 14h34

Aiyana et Draco étaient dans leur chambre en train de mettre au point les derniers détails de leur plan qu'ils complotaient depuis plusieurs jours. Bien qu'ils ne connaissent pas les détails de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la journée babysitting, ils avaient appris qu'Harry et Severus avaient rendez-vous ce soir pendant qu'eux-mêmes seraient de sortie. Ils avaient profité que l'ex-Gryffondor jouait dans la chambre d'enfant avec leur fils pour se cacher dans leur chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, Draco jeta un sort de silence.

-Bon, récapitulons, conspira Aya, tu prends la chemise de soie noir ainsi que le pantalon en jeans noir pour notre maître des potions que l'on a acheté la semaine passée. Pendant qu'il prend sa douche, tu prépare ses vêtements comme si tu les avais trouvés dans son armoire.

- Et toi, continua Draco, tu donne à notre survivant sa chemise à col mao vert émeraude et son pantalon en cuir noir. Tu sais celui qu'il a mit la dernière fois que nous sommes allés en boîte.

-Oui, je vois lequel. Bien maintenant vas-y, rappelle-lui le menu qu'il doit préparer. S'il sait faire une potion, il peut préparer un repas. Et surtout, n'oublie pas de lui laver les cheveux, je sais que c'est à cause des potions mais bon ce n'est pas une raison. Enfin bref, ne traîne pas et reviens vite, tu dois te préparer aussi.

-Promis, je fais vite, lui répond son mari avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

-Allez part vite, j'ai mon enquête à mener, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Mouais, tu préfère assouvir ta curiosité plutôt que de passer du temps avec moi ? répliqua-t-il en faisant semblant de bouder.

La jeune femme rigola avant de l'embrasser.

-Idiot, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois, puis quitta la chambre.

Une fois qu'elle entendit la porte de l'appartement se fermer, Aiyana se dirigea vers la chambre d'Ael. Arrivée à destination, elle remarqua que son père déposait son fils dans son lit. Une fois l'enfant bordé, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Alors qu'elle préparait l'eau pour le thé, elle décida d'interroger Harry.

-Maintenant qu'on est tout les deux et si tu me racontais ce qu'il s'est passé avec Severus.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle, nia-t-il alors qu'il rougissait légèrement.

-Je parle du babysitting que tu as effectué la semaine passé, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-En parlant de babysitting, je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez demandé à Severus de garder Ael alors que j'étais là ?

-En fait Draco et moi, on s'est trompé, on croyait que tu étais de sortie ce jour-là mais vois le bon côté, tu as eu un rendez-vous avec ton chéri, répondit-elle avec un sourire angélique, beaucoup trop angélique. Allez maintenant, dis-moi tout.

-Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose.

-Pas grand-chose, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose, ricana la jeune femme. S'il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose, pourquoi rougis-tu à chaque fois que nous parlons de cette soirée ?

Aussitôt la phrase prononcée, des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues du survivant.

-Ah ah, s'exclama joyeusement Aiyana, tu recommence à rougir.

-Ben en fait, c'est complètement idiot, je te le promets.

_Flash back_

_-Harry Potter, enchanté de faire ta connaissance._

_-Severus Rogue, plaisir partagé, répondit-il avec un petit sourire._

_-Installe-toi_

_Le maître des potions s'installa sur le fauteuil alors qu'Harry reprenait place sur le divan afin de garder un œil sur son petit fils. Dans le salon régnait un silence, coupé de temps en temps par Ael qui jouait tranquillement devant la cheminée. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et aucun des deux hommes ne savaient quoi dire._

_-Veux-tu une tasse de thé, proposa Harry qui voulait bouger puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à combler le silence et qu'il était un peu mal à l'aise._

_-Je veux bien merci, répondit Severus qui était tout aussi mal à l'aise._

_-Tu le prends toujours avec un sucre et sans lait, questionna le survivant depuis la cuisine._

_-Oui, souffla l'ex-mangemort, se trouvant pathétique de faire une conversation sur le thé alors qu'ils pourraient parler de choses plus intéressantes._

_Harry déposa la tasse de thé devant Severus avant de retourner sur le canapé alors qu'ils buvaient tranquillement, toujours dans ce silence pesant, le survivant commença à rigoler sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Rogue le regarda en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur._

_-Excuse-moi, hoqueta Potter, c'est nerveux. Mais tu ne nous trouve pas un peu pathétique ? Je veux dire, il y a 10 minutes, on s'est dit que ça serait bien que l'on fasse connaissance. Et depuis tout à l'heure, on ne dit pas un mot. On dirait deux adolescentes à leur premier rendez-vous. Tu crois que c'est parce que ça fait longtemps que nous avons eu une relation avec quelqu'un ?_

_Le maître des potions eut un sourire. Un petit sourire mais un sourire quand même. Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire. Si avant, le survivant trouvait que Severus avait du charme, maintenant, il était encore plus beau. Harry senti ses joues chauffer et détourna le regard, dans l'espoir de retrouver une couleur normale._

_Severus lui se demandait pourquoi Harry rougissait. Bien que les rougeurs le rendaient encore plus désirable. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Ael qui lui posa une petite voiture sur ses genoux._

_-Se'us, vroum, vroum, dit-il de sa voix enfantine, tout en lui souriant._

_Rogue observait l'enfant en se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait. Après tout, il ne s'était jamais occupé d'un enfant de toute sa vie. _

_-Il veut que tu joue aux petites voitures avec lui, le renseigna Harry. Je crois qu'il en a marre qu'on ne s'occupe pas de lui._

_-C'est bien un Malfoy, un Malfoy ne peut être ignoré, se moqua gentiment l'ex-Serpentard._

_-Ry' ssi, l'invita le bambin._

_Harry s'installa par terre à côté de son petit-fils, tout en rigolant._

_-J'imagine la tête de tes élèves, s'ils apprennent que leur terrible professeur de potion joue aux petites voitures, plaisanta l'ex-Gryffondor._

_Le dit professeur de potion lui lança un regard noir qui effrayait ses élèves mais pas le moins du monde le survivant._

_-Oh ne me fait pas ce regard. Vois le bon côté des choses, ce n'est pas une fille. Avec Aiyana, je devais jouer à la poupée ou alors c'était au papa et à la maman. Et je n'avais pas le bon rôle. Aya était la maman, tu t'en doute. Draco le papa. Elle avait beau être jeune, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait, rigola-t-il. Et moi, j'étais … l'enfant. Vas-y, rigole. Je t'aurais bien vu en rose avec un hochet et une tutute._

_Et après cette révélation, ils passèrent toute l'après-midi à jouer aux petites voitures, tous les trois, en famille. Oui, les deux adultes se sentaient en famille, celle qui aurait du avoir il y a des années._

_Fin flash back_

Aiyana était écroulé de rire depuis plusieurs minutes, elle avait les joues rouges et des larmes de rire coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle avait compris que son père n'était pas gêné du fait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Severus. Parce que soyons clair, il ne s'était rien passé. Il était gêné d'avoir du jouer comme un enfant avec son amour. Mais imaginer, le froid et sévère maître des potions jouait aux petites voitures, c'était à mourir de rire.

Une fois son fou rire calmé, elle se tourna vers son père.

-Je suis contente que tout se soit bien passé, lui sourit-elle. Bien maintenant ma curiosité assouvie, passons aux choses sérieuses c'est-à-dire ton rendez-vous de ce soir. J'ai mis ta tenue sur ton lit. Je t'ai préparé ton pantalon en cuir.

-Mais ce n'est qu'un dîner, s'indigna Harry.

-Tu veux le faire craquer et le mettre dans ton lit, non ? Tu veux passer une folle nuit d'amour, donc tu dois mettre tous les atouts de ton côté, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

-Hé, s'offusqua le survivant, je ne suis pas un lapin et encore moins un pervers comme Draco et toi.

-Nous ne sommes pas des pervers, marmonna Aya en croisant les bras, nous sommes juste très … actif… sexuellement.

-Et c'est tout à fait normal, ma chérie, le contraire serait bizarre. Je crois que je vais aller me préparer, je te laisse ma chérie, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

oOoOoOoOoOo

3 septembre 2016, 17h04

Draco venait de revenir de chez Severus. Il ricana en revoyant l'ex-Serpentard stressé, comme une jeune fille pour son rendez-vous, tout en vérifiant que tout soit en place. Il chercha sa femme dans la chambre quand il entendit l'eau de la douche couler, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois dans celle-ci, il observa l'eau couler sur le corps de la jeune femme. Après quelques minutes, elle coupa l'eau et enroula un essuie de bain autour de son corps. Quand elle se retourna, elle tomba sur Draco qui la regarda avec envie.

-Ce que tu as vu, t'a plu ? demanda-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire aguicheur tout en s'approchant félinement de son époux.

-Beaucoup, répondit-il avant de lui ravir ses lèvres. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il la pressait plus contre lui, les bras autour de la taille. Tout en l'embrassant, il commença à la caresser mais au moment où il voulu lui enlever sa serviette, elle lui retint la main.

- Dray, on n'a pas le temps pour ça, je dois me préparer et tu dois prendre ta douche.

-On aura le temps si tu viens avec moi sous la douche, répliqua-t-il en lui mordillant le cou, un point très sensible de la femme. En plus, si je me rappelle bien, on ne l'a jamais fait dans une douche.

Une lueur de désir apparu dans les yeux de la fille Potter, cette idée l'intéressait beaucoup. Le blond connaissait parfaitement sa femme et il savait qu'elle aimait faire l'amour dans des lieux insolites. Ils l'avaient fait dans le salon, la cuisine, dans une baignoire, dans une voiture, même dans un train et un avion (Draco est un fan des inventions moldues surtout s'il s'y retrouve avec Aiyana), à la belle étoile, sur la plage et encore plein d'autres endroits. Le dernier lieu en date, après la cabine d'essayage, était l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Aiyana se détacha de Draco pour aller allumer la douche à la bonne température pendant que le Veela se déshabillait. Il la rejoignit sous l'eau et lui fit l'amour plusieurs fois.

oOoOoOoOoOo

3 septembre 2016, 19h50

-Dray, dépêche-toi, nous sommes en retard, cria Aiyana tout en enfilant ses escarpins noirs.

Elle portait une robe noire sans bretelle en satin qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Une bande de tissu entourer sa taille pour former une ceinture. Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux pour ensuite les relever en un chignon élaboré dans lequel elle avait entremêlé des perles. Elle portait un collier en argent dont le pendentif était un dragon endormis, lui aussi en argent, tenant entre ses pattes un onyx noir en forme de cœur.

-Papa, arrête de tourner en rond, tu va finir par nous creuser une tranchée dans le salon tellement tu es stressé, tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas. Ael, mon ange, ne mets pas les clés de papa dans ta bouche, dit-elle en les lui prenant. DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY SI TU N'ES PAS SORTI DANS CINQ MINUTES JE PARS SANS TOI.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'il sorti de la salle de bain.

-Il n'est pas question que tu partes sans moi, de toute façon, je suis prêt.

La jeune mère était sans voix, son dragon était incroyablement sexy. Il portait un jean bleu délavé qui lui moulait parfaitement les cuisses et les fesses avec une chemise grise qui ne laissait pas place à l'imagination pour ce qu'elle cachait. Il avait laissé les trois premiers boutons ouverts. Il avait également attaché une fine cordelette de cuire autour du cou. Ses cheveux avaient été ramenés en arrière, mais sans gel, et quelques mèches lui retombaient devant les yeux. Bref, en un mot : Sexy.

-Bien, allons-y, dit-il en prenant Ael dans ses bras et la main d'Aiyana.

-Ne fais pas trop de bêtise, dirent-ils d'une même voix avant de fermer la porte en rigolant

oOoOoOoOoOo

Afin de ne pas être en retard, Aiyana les avait fait transplaner. Bien sûr, connaissant Draco, elle avait demandé à Lucius d'enlever les barrières de transplanage, juste au cas où. Et elle avait eu raison. Maintenant, elle observait son Veela qui regardait dans tous les sens afin de savoir s'il reconnaissait l'endroit.

-Tu ne le croiras jamais, amour, mais cet endroit ressemble au manoir …

Mais il ne fini jamais sa phrase, la porte venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser place à Lucius Malfoy en personne.

-Aiyana, Draco, soyez les bienvenus, entrez, dit-il de sa voix froide tout en de décalant de l'entrée.

-Bonjour Lucius, salua joyeusement Aya.

-Lut, dit Ael souriant, dévoilant ses deux dents du bas.

-Père, cracha Draco.

-Pixy, appela le maître de maison.

-Maître Malfoy, monsieur a appelé Pixy, dit l'elfe de maison qui était apparu.

-Débarrasse nos invités de leur manteau.

-Bien sûr, maître Malfoy, monsieur, répondit l'elfe de maison en s'inclinant.

Lucius les emmena ensuite dans le salon où les attendait Narcissia.

-Draco, s'exclama-t-elle en serrant son fils dans ses bras, tu m'as tellement manqué mon chéri.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué maman, répondit-il en serrant à son tour sa mère dans ses bras.

Bien que son père l'ait renié, même si elle n'avait pas pu le faire changer d'avis, Narcissia avait soutenu son fils. Elle lui avait ouvert un compte en mettant de l'argent dessus pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas sans rien.

-Je vais enfin faire la connaissance de ma belle-fille et de mon petit-fils, répliqua lady Malfoy, depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment.

-Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, madame Malfoy.

-Moi aussi, Aiyana mais je t'en prie, appelle-moi Narcissia et qui est ce charmant jeune homme.

-Je vous présente Ael Malfoy, notre fils.

-Bonjour Ael, dit Narcissia d'une voix douce en le prenant dans ses bras, je suis ta grand-mère Cissa.

-'jour, rigola-t-il en faisant un coucou avec sa main.

-Espérant qu'ils soient moins têtus que ces deux là, Draco ressemble beaucoup à son père, déclara la blonde en désignant les deux Veela, on voyait Lucius qui essayait de faire la conversation alors que Draco le fixait froidement sans un mot. Et si nous passions à table.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle à manger, Aiyana retint son époux.

-Draco, tu pourrais faire un effort avec ton père, non ?

-Il m'a renié, je te rappelle ou tu l'as oublié, rétorqua froidement le dragon, et comment tu as pu accepter ce dîner, tu es stupide ou quoi ?

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Malfoy, répliqua la jeune femme en colère, je suis ta femme pas une simple étrangère. Ecoute-moi bien maintenant, tu as intérêt à faire un effort avec ton père qui veut s'excuser, du moins pour ton fils. Au sinon, tu peux rentrer mais si tu fais ça, tu peux dormir sur le canapé et dire bonjour à madame cinq doigts. Maintenant, je te laisse parce ce que j'ai envie de passer une bonne soirée.

Elle le planta là avant d'aller s'installer à table.

-Draco ne vient pas, questionna Lucius

-Il est en train de réfléchir à qui il préfère entre sa main ou moi.

Lucius allait l'interroger sur la signification de cette phrase quand Draco s'installa sur la chaise à côté de son âme sœur en lui faisant un sourire d'excuse auquel elle répondit en lui serrant la main.

Le reste du dîner se passa calmement, même si Draco parlait peu avec son père. A la fin du repas, le Veela plus âgé fit ses excuses au plus jeune.

-Ecoute Draco, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas d'excuse pour mon comportement passé, je ne sais pas si tu pourras me pardonner mais j'ai envie de connaître ta famille, je veux passer du temps avec mon petit fils, ce que je n'ai pas su faire toi petit. Bien sur, je ne pourrais jamais rattraper le temps que j'ai perdu avec toi lorsque tu étais enfant mais j'aimerai beaucoup te connaître.

-J'accepte vos excuses mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous serre dans mes bras et j'accepte également pour qu'Ael puisse connaître son grand-père.

Aiyana et Narcissia échangèrent un regard, elles étaient fières de leur homme.


	8. dîner aux chandelles

**Chapitre 6 : dîner aux chandelles.**

_3 septembre 2016, 19h50._

_-Ne fais pas trop de bêtise, dirent-ils d'une même voix avant de fermer la porte en rigolant._

Voilà maintenant que sa fille et son beau-fils étaient parti, Harry partit lui aussi pour son rendez-vous. Il n'était pas du tout près pour ça. Il était horriblement stressé. S'il ne sait pas quoi dire comme la dernière fois, Aël ne sera pas là pour sauver la situation. Pff, il était ridicule, comme s'il avait besoin de son petit fils pour passer une bonne soirée. Il était un Gryffondor bon sang. Il était courageux, ce n'est pas une soirée avec Severus Rogue qui va l'effrayer. Harry souffla un bon coup avant de frapper à la porte des appartements du maître des potions.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur le maître des lieux. Il portait une chemise de soie noire, qui le mettait beaucoup plus en valeur que ces horribles robes noires. Avec cette chemise, on voyait bien qu'il entretenait son corps. Et ce pantalon noir qui lui moulait parfaitement les jambes.

-Bonsoir Harry, dit le plus âgé d'une voix grave.

-Bon … bonsoir Sev …Severus, bégaya le survivant trop occupé à baver sur le professeur.

-Entre et installe-toi, je t'en prie.

Harry observa autour de lui. La décoration n'avait pas tellement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Il avait décoré sobrement la table. Il avait mis une nappe blanche, oui blanche et non noire, comme on pourrait le penser. Et il y avait disposé deux bougies ainsi que des couverts pour deux personnes ainsi qu'un vase avec une rose au centre de la table. C'était beau et simple. Il prit place à table.

-Tu veux un verre de vin, proposa Rogue.

-Je veux bien merci. Comment se sont passés tes cours aujourd'hui ?

-Bien, répondit-il en sirotant son verre de vin, j'ai donné cours à des cornichons de deuxièmes années, comme d'habitude, et il y a toujours un Londubat pour faire exploser les chaudrons, enfin ici, je devrai dire « Weasley », il s'agit du second fils de Weasley et Granger, Rodney Weasley. Pire que Londubat, enfin c'est un poufsouffle. Il n'a pas hérité de l'intelligence de Miss-je-sais-tout. Par contre, leur fille, c'est une nouvelle miss-je-sais-tout, exactement comme la mère, il a pas à dire, sixième année, Gryffondor. Le seul qui est convenable, c'est le fils ainé, Matthew Weasley. Il a de l'avenir.

-Il est dans quelle maison pour que tu dises ça ?

-Septième année, Serpentard, cela va de soi, s'exclama Rogue.

-Qui aurai pu croire que tu prendrais un Weasley sous ta protection, rigola Harry.

-Et si tu me parlais un peu d'Aiyana.

-Aya était une petite fille magnifique et je dois dire qu'elle avait déjà un sacré caractère malgré son jeune âge. Et elle savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait. Je me rappelle qu'elle devait avoir environ trois ans, une jeune fille faisait des avances à Draco encore une fois. Et quand elle lui a demandé si Aya était sa fille. Aya lui a répondu qu'elle était son « namoureuse ». Le pire, je crois, c'est que Draco lui donnait raison, tu aurais du voir la tête de cette pauvre fille. Heureusement que c'était une sorcière et que j'ai pu lui expliquer que Dray était un Veela. Et je peux te dire qu'à partir de ce moment là, aucune femme ne s'approchait de Dray, elle a hérité de ton regard-qui-tue.

Les deux hommes rigolèrent.

-Quel a été son premier mot ?

-Dray. Son premier mot c'était « Dray » et même pas papa, tu te rends compte. Quand je te dis que Draco est un vrai tombeur. En plus, je crois qu'elle a hérité de mon don à ne rien faire comme les autres, la preuve, elle sera médicomage à 18 ans, après son stage avec Pompom. Mais parle-moi un peu de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait durant ces dernières années ?

-Pas grand-chose, j'ai continué à enseigner.

-Tu n'as personne dans ta vie ?

-Non, je … j'ai … ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus d'amant, répondit-il gêné. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Harry hocha la tête pour donner son accord, alors qu'il portait son verre de vin à ses lèvres.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre si tu n'en a pas envie mais j'aimerai savoir comment est mort Hanska ?

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas te répondre mais tu ne trouve pas que ça ne sent pas le brûler ?

Severus renifla et il y avait véritablement une odeur de brûler.

-Merde, mon rôti, s'exclama Severus tout en courant vers la cuisine.

L'ex-gryffondor le suivit et lorsqu'il arriva su le lieu du drame, on pouvait voir les restes d'un rôti carbonisé. Severus jeta brutalement le plat dans l'évier, en se brûlant, il lâcha un juron en passant sa main à l'eau. Il coupa l'eau et se retourna si brutalement qu'il fit tomber le gâteau, qu'il avait mis tant de temps à préparer, sur lui. Il était maintenant recouvert de crème fraiche.

-Je crois que pour le diner, c'est foutu, cracha-t-il froidement.

Harry, qui se retenait difficilement jusqu'à maintenant en regardant son ex-amant, explosa de rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, bougonna le maître des potions.

-Ex … excuse-moi hahahaha, rigola le survivant en regardant un Severus enlever la crème fraiche avec rage. Mais tu verrais ta tête, hahaha.

-Hahaha, très drôle, répliqua sarcastiquement le professeur de potion.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il réussit à se calmer.

-Va te changer et soigner ta brûlure, promis, je ne m'enfuis pas, déclara le plus jeune.

Quand Severus Rogue revint dans la cuisine, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il découvrit Harry qui avait enfilé un tablier et qui remuer dans une casserole.

-Je me suis permis de fouiller un peu, ça te va des pâtes à la carbonara ? Et comme dessert, ça sera de la crème glacée. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de cuisiner, tu sais.

-ça me fait plaisir, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est mort percuter par une voiture.

-Pardon ?

-Je réponds à ta question de tout à l'heure, Hanska est mort percuter par une voiture. Le chauffeur était ivre et il a quitté la route. Hanska a eu juste le temps de pousser Aiyana qui se trouvait à ses côtés et il a été percuté. Il est mort sur le chemin de l'hôpital. C'est cet évènement qui a donné envie à Aiyana de devenir médicomage. Elle ne l'avouera jamais mais je suis sur que ça a joué aussi. Voilà c'est près.

Il s'installèrent tous les deux à table et après quelques minutes de silence, coupé par le bruit des couverts, Harry dit :

-Merci.

- Pourquoi me remercies-tu ?

-C'est la première fois que je parle de la mort d'Hanska sans pleurer et je dois dire que ça fait du bien, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Je t'en prie, je suis content que tu te sois confié à moi.

Le reste de la soirée, ils la passèrent à parler de tout et de rien, Harry continua à lui apprendre des choses sur leur fille. Ce n'est que vers 1h du matin qu'ils se rendirent compte de l'heure.

-Je vais y aller, il est tard, déclara Harry, je te remercie Severus, j'ai passé une excellente soirée. J'espère que l'on pourra recommencer.

-Je l'espère aussi, Harry, répondit de directeur des Serpentards en lui ouvrant la porte.

Le Survivant passa la porte mais alors qu'il allait partir, il se retourna et embrassa son ex-amant, juste un léger baiser.

-Bonne nuit, Severus, dit-il avant de partir.

Severus resta quelques minutes planté devant sa porte avant de porter sa main à se lèvres. Un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne rentre dans ses appartements.

oOoOoOoOoOo

lundi 6 septembre 2016

Madame Pomfresh était partie une journée à Sainte mangouste. Aiyana discutait tranquillement avec ses amis Sacha Zabini, un grand métis aux yeux bleus, et Latanya Nott, jeune fille châtain aux yeux noisettes. Ils étaient tous les trois amis d'enfance. Draco avait gardé contact avec ses amis Blaise et Theodore, après qu'il ait quitté l'Angleterre avec Harry, et Zabini et Nott venaient régulièrement les voir en Amérique.

Donc la jeune mère discutait avec ses amis, tous deux à Serpentard, pendant que son fils dormait dans son parc. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas de patient. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas la semaine dernière. Elle avait réussit à calmer Draco. En effet, la semaine dernière, son époux avait remarqué le regard de tous ces adolescents bourrés d'hormones portaient sur sa femme. Et c'est un fait connu qu'un Veela est extrêmement jaloux. Alors pour leur faire regretter, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de leur faire étudier les crabes de feu. Ce qui eut pour conséquences, une invasion de jeunes adolescents, majoritairement mâles, présentant de nombreuses brûlures, heureusement superficielles, qui disparaissait avec un baume adéquat. Bien évidemment, Aiyana lui fit comprendre que « ces adolescents plein d'hormones », comme il disait, se retrouvaient à l'infirmerie et que c'était **elle** qui devait les soigner. Ce qui ne plu pas au blond, qui fut obligé de revenir à l'ancienne méthode, néanmoins efficace, la menace.

Donc les trois amis papotaient joyeusement quand une personne arriva. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme roux de taille moyenne, aux yeux rougis et à la joue violacée.

-Excusez-moi, madame Malfoy, est-ce que je peux vous parlez en privé, s'il vous plaît.

-Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle, puis se tourna vers ses amis, vous pouvez nous laissez.

-Nous allons y aller, dit Latanya.

-Mais, je veux rester, moi, Tanya.

-Sacha, bouge tes fesses, on s'en va, répliqua la jeune fille en le tirant derrière elle.

-Installe-toi, dit Aya avec un sourire en lui désignant une chaise. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Matthew. Matthew Weasley. Mais vous pouvez m'appelez Matt.

-Seulement si tu m'appelle Aiyana et que tu me tutoie, on a le même âge. Je reviens, je vais chercher un baume pour ta joue.

Elle revint une minute plus tard, et appliqua la crème sur la joue du jeune homme. Au fur et à mesure, le bleu disparaissait.

-Et si tu me disais comment tu as eu ce bleu ?

-Est-ce que tu aurais un remède contre l'homosexualité ? interrogea timidement le roux.

-Pardon ? S'étonna la jeune femme. Un remède contre l'homosexualité ? Mais ce n'est pas une maladie, il n'y a pas de remède. Pourquoi veux-tu guérir ?

-Hier, j'ai annoncé à mes parents que j'étais gay et ils se sont mis en colère, comme quoi, je ne pouvais pas être une de ses monstruosités, raconta-t-il, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Et que j'avais intérêt à trouver quelque chose pour y remédier ou je ne serai plus leur fils. Déjà que c'était une honte d'être à Serpentard.

Soudain, cela fit tilt dans la tête de la jeune mère, le coup sur la joue, l'homophobie, l'horreur des Serpentards.

-Tes parents ne seraient pas Ronald et Hermione Weasley ? interrogea-t-elle hargneusement. Et c'est ton père qui t'a frappé ?

-Oui, murmura le garçon, honteux.

-Bon, écoute, être homosexuelle n'a rien d'anormal. Que tu aimes les hommes ou les femmes, ça ne regarde que toi et personne d'autre. D'ailleurs ne dit-on pas que l'amour n'a pas de sexe. Excuse-moi de te dire ça mais tes parents sont des crétins et encore, je suis gentille. Non mais vraiment, quand on est parent, tout ce qui nous importe c'est le bonheur de nos enfants et rien d'autres. Excuse-moi, dit-elle en voyant plus de larmes couler sur les joues de Matt.

-Non, vous … tu as raison, mes parents sont homophobes, je le vois bien quand ils parlent du professeur Potter et du professeur Rogue. Seulement, je … ce sont mes parents, merde et ils me rejettent.

-Je ne te dirai pas je sais ce que tu ressens car ça serai faux. Mais si tu veux, tu peux en parler avec mon père, il a été dans la même situation que toi. Si tu le souhaite, je resterai avec toi. Et on trouvera une solution tous ensemble. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

-Je ne voudrai pas vous … te déranger.

-Tu ne me dérange pas et c'est moi qui te le propose. Alors ?

-Ca serai génial, merci.

-De rien, ça sers à ça les amis.

-Amis ?

-Oui, je me doute que c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas parler à Pompom mais à moi, parce qu'on a le même âge, le renseigna-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-En quelque sorte, rougit Matt se rendant compte qu'elle l'avais bien compris.

-Bon, maintenant, c'est le médicomage qui te parle, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Puisque tu n'as plu cours cette après-midi avant 16h, je vais te donner une potion calmante et tu va te reposer un peu. Je te réveillerai pour que tu ne sois pas en retard pour ton cours de magie sauvage.

-D'accord merci.


	9. premier cours

**Chapitre 7 : premier cours**

lundi 6 septembre 2016, 16h

Harry se trouvait dans la grande salle qu'il avait aménagée pour donner son cours. Au départ, il avait prévu de le faire dehors mais autant que les élèves soient bien installés. Il avait donc enlevé les tables des différentes maisons ainsi que celle des professeurs. Il avait ensuite disposé des coussins par terre pour que les élèves se mettent à leur aise. L'ex-Gryffondor observa ensuite les personnes présentes. Il y avait environ 80 élèves toutes maisons confondues. Les professeurs Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Flitwick et Chourave, Remus et Neville étaient là. Il avait aperçu Severus dans un coin ainsi que Weasley et Granger. Il attendait sa fille pour commencer son cours quand celle-ci entra suivie de Draco, qui tenait Ael, ils étaient accompagnés d'un garçon roux qui devait sans doute être le fils de Ron et d'Hermione. Aiyana rejoignit son père au bout de la salle.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Il fui fit un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers ses élèves

-bonjour à tous, je me présente, je m'appelle Harry Potter et je serai votre professeur de magie « sauvage » et voici, Aiyana ma fille, qui sera mon assistante pour ce cours. Celui-ci ne sera pas un cours pratique mais un cours théorique. Mais, je vous rassure tout de suite, étant donné que c'est un cours optionnelle et qu'on ne la pratique pas en Europe, vous n'aurez pas d'examen. Avant toute chose, je voulais vous dire que si ce cours ne vous plait pas après ce cours, vous n'êtes pas obligé de revenir aux suivants. Tout d'abord, est-ce que quelqu'un, parmi vous, a déjà entendu de parler de magie « sauvage » ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, aucune personne ne répondit même pas miss-je-sais-tout.

-non, personne. Bien, il faut savoir que la magie « sauvage » n'est pas une magie comme la notre. Il s'agit d'une magie dans laquelle on ne fait qu'un avec la nature. Les amérindiens, qui utilisent cette magie, vivent comme de parfait moldus, pour ceux qui sont né moldus, ils font tout eux-mêmes, pour les nés sorcier, ils utilisent notre magie également. Ils n'ont pas de baguette magique, pas d'elfe de maison. Certains d'entre eux peuvent même utiliser les quatre éléments, s'ils sont assez puissants. La magie sauvage peut être utilisée par beaucoup de personne comme par peu de monde. Je m'explique, des moldus comme des sorciers peuvent la pratiquer, par contre vous comme moi, ne pouvons pas la pratiquer car nous sommes trop vieux.

Tout le monde éclata de rire suite à ses dires.

-Ne rigolez pas, vous êtes trop vieux, si si, je vous l'assure, l'apprentissage se fait à partir d'un an, je sais, c'est jeune, et ça dure jusqu'à leur 11 ans où ils sont considérés comme adulte.

Il fit une petite pause avant de reprendre.

-Maintenant, je vais vous parler de la magie en elle-même et pour bien vous expliquer, Aiyana va vous montrer tout ça, elle pratique, elle-même, la magie « sauvage ». Comme je vous l'ai dit, l'apprentissage comme à un an. Le jour de son anniversaire, l'enfant reçoit son animal totem. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un animal totem ?

Une main se leva brusquement.

-Granger, tu n'es plus une élève, tu n'as plu à participer au cours, déclara Draco d'une voix trainante.

Quelques rires se firent entendre tandis que la femme baissa sa main et rougit de honte. Lorsque les rires furent calmés, le survivant donna la parole à une élève qui avait levé la main, en lui demandant son nom.

-Clara Weasley, sixième année Gryffondor, l'animal Totem est un guide qui peut nous aider à nous comprendre, un lien avec notre univers intérieur, mais il nous montre aussi les reflets de notre personnalité. C'est comme un miroir nous montrant nos qualités et nos défauts, récita la jeune fille.

-Bien merci. En clair pour vous, ça serai un mélange entre un animagus et un familier. Donc le jour de l'anniversaire à lieu une cérémonie où quatre adultes, qui possèdent eux-mêmes leur animal totem, appelle celui de l'enfant. Bien souvent, les parents font partie de la cérémonie mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Une fois, la cérémonie finie, l'enfant a pris son apparence de bébé animale. Les dix années suivantes, l'enfant apprend à contrôler son animal et ils grandissent en même temps. C'est pour cela que l'on commence l'apprentissage aussi tôt. Car le corps doit avoir le temps de s'adapter à son animal. Au cours de l'année, nous verrons ce qu'il se passe durant tout l'apprentissage. Vous me suivez toujours ?

Les élèves semblaient boire toutes les paroles de leur professeur. Aussi hochèrent-ils tous la tête.

-Bien maintenant passons à la pratique. Il y a deux types de transformation. La première, est la transformation mi-humaine, mi-animale. Aiyana, à toi.

La jeune mère se mis devant les élèves et ceux-ci l'observèrent attentivement. Des oreilles félines et une queue apparurent, ses pupilles se fendirent et ses canines s'allongèrent.

-Incroyable n'est-ce pas ? Et ce n'est que la première transformation, la seconde est la transformation totale.

Aiyana se positionna en accroupit, son corps changea de forme. On entendit ses os craquer pendant la transformation. L'humaine laissa place alors à une magnifique panthère noire. Tout le monde était fasciné par le spectacle. Draco posa son fils par terre et Ael se dirigea petit doucement vers le félin. Des cris parcoururent la salle quand ils virent l'enfant approcher.

-Elle va l'attaquer, que quelqu'un l'arrête, s'écria Weasley.

Alors qu'un rire enfantin se fit entendre, la panthère était en train de jouer avec son fils.

-A'ête ma, rigola l'enfant.

Dray s'approcha de sa famille et s'agenouilla à leurs côtés. Il cajola Aya entre les deux oreilles et elle se mit à ronronner.

-Tu es magnifique mon amour, que ça soit en panthère ou en humaine, dit-il en passant sa main dans la fourrure soyeuse.

Pour le remercier de ce compliment, la panthère lui lécha la figure, alors que le Veela la regardait étonné. Et tous purent voire l'animal rigoler, puis elle se coucha carrément sur son homme, et ronronna.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ça, mais je préfère que l'on fasse ça lorsque tu es humaine et lorsque nous sommes seules, déclara Draco d'une voix charmeuse.

Elle se recula pour se retransformer pendant que Dray étendit un drap devant elle pour la cacher. Une fois qu'elle eut repris forme humaine, il l'enroula à l'intérieur afin de cacher sa nudité.

-Un des inconvénients de cette transformation, on a plus de vêtements, plaisanta-t-elle tout en changeant le drap en vêtement, l'autre est que, comme c'est une transformation plus difficile que celle d'animagus, nous en gardons certains attribut comme les oreilles et la queue par exemple.

Puis elle se dirigea vers les Weasley.

-Quand a vous, je suis certainement une meilleur parent que vous, je ne ferai jamais de mal à mon fils, cracha-t-elle.

-Bien, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensez de ce cours, dit Harry afin de détourner l'attention des élèves.

Aussitôt tout les élèves parlèrent en même temps, on ne comprenait plus rien mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'ils avaient tous l'air ravi de cette expérience avec tous les « super », « génial », « encore mieux qu'un animagus ».

-j'ai encore quelque chose à vous dire avant de vous lâcher pour le dîner. Cette année, vous serez chanceux car vous allez pouvoir être spectateur d'une véritable cérémonie d'appel de l'animal Totem et cette cérémonie se déroulera à Poudlard, le 22 septembre. Mon petit fils Ael aura l'honneur de recevoir son Totem. Trois amérindiens viendront également pour réaliser cette cérémonie, vous pourrez alors leur poser des questions si vous le voulez.

-Mais vous avez dit qu'il fallait être quatre pour la cérémonie, déclara Clara Weasley.

-Tu n'écoute vraiment rien de ce qu'on te dit Weasley, annonça Latanya Nott.

-Sache Nott, que j'écoute toujours tout, je suis première de ma promotion, se vanta la rousse.

-Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas compris que la quatrième personne sera Aya, toi qui est si intelligente, informa Sacha Zabini.

La fille Weasley ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, tel un poisson, ne sachant quoi dire.

-Bien, alors le cours est fini, je vous souhaite à tous bon appétit et à la semaine prochaine.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques heures plus tard dans les appartements Potter-Malfoy

Harry était installé devant la cheminée et discutait du cours qu'il avait eu avec Severus et Draco, qui tenait Ael sur ses genoux. Quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Aiyana qui se retourna pour dire :

-Allez, entre, n'aie pas peur ils ne vont pas te manger.

Elle sortit en soufflant puis Matt entra poussé par la jeune mère. Quand il s'aperçu de la présence de ses trois professeur, il rougit.

-Ne sois pas timide, Matt, et va t'installer. Pourquoi rougis-tu ? Oh, je ne savais pas que Severus était présent. Bonsoir tout le monde.

-Bonsoir, lui répondit les trois hommes.

-Tu veux remettre la conversation à plus tard ?

-Non, ça va aller, après tout le professeur Rogue est mon directeur de maison donc il doit être au courant.

-Comme tu veux. Installe-toi, tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Du jus de citrouille, s'il te plait.

-et vous ? demanda-t-elle aux autres.

-Un café, amour.

-pour moi aussi.

-Un coca, ma chérie.

-Bien, je vous apporte tous ça. Commencez sans moi, je connais le début.

Matt s'installa plus confortablement pour raconter ton histoire.

-Cette après-midi, j'ai été voir Aiyana pour qu'elle m'aide à résoudre mon problème. Mais elle m'a dit que c'était impossible, alors que mes parents pensent le contraire, narra difficilement le rouquin.

-Et quel est ton problème, demanda doucement Harry voyant le regard triste du garçon.

-J'ai … je suis homosexuel et mes parents me rejettent pour ça car pour eux c'est une maladie. Aiyana m'a dit que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider. Je n'ai aucun autre endroit où aller, ils se sont disputé avec le reste de la famille et on ne leur parle plus parce mon oncle Charlie est gay lui aussi.

-Bien sur que je vais t'aider, tu sais j'ai toujours considéré la famille Weasley comme ma famille et je serai content que tu fasses partie de la mienne, déclara Harry.

-Ce qu'il ne vous a pas dit c'est que Weasley l'a giflé si fort que sa joue était toute bleue et enflée, les renseigna Aya qui revenait avec les boissons.

-Weasley est un crétin, je l'ai toujours dit, affirma Draco, franchement, même moi, je ne frapperai pas mon propre fils. Même mon père ne m'a jamais frappé pour vous dire.

Severus, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant, se leva brusquement et sortit rapidement de la salle.

-SEVERUS, l'appela Harry mais il n'obtint aucune réponse, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de le suivre, il risque de faire une bêtise.

Ils partirent tous à la suite du maître de potions. Qui, quelques couloirs, trouva l'objet de ses recherches.

-WEASLEY, cria-t-il.

-Professeur Rogue, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Comment avez-vous osé frapper votre fils, cracha-t-il.

-Je n'ai jamais frappé Rodney.

-Je parle votre fils ainé Matthew, Weasley, à moins que vous ne soyez trop stupide pour vous rappeler, que vous avez deux fils.

-Je fais ça pour lui apprendre à faire les bons choix.

-Etre homosexuelle est mauvais choix pour vous ?

-Bien sûr, dit Granger, mais nous ferons tous pour qu'il guérisse.

-Au point de le frapper. Moi-même, je ne frapperai pas mes propres enfants.

-Forcément, votre fille a grandit loin de vous, cracha Weasley.

Il fut content de sa répartie quand il vit le maître des cachots blanchir. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que ce dernier lui donnerait un coup de poing l'assommant à moitié. C'est sur ses faits qu'arrivèrent Harry, Draco, Matt et Aiyana. Les deux derniers retinrent Rogue pendant qu'Hermione se tourna vers la jeune mère.

-Soignez-le bon sang, vous ne voyez pas qu'il saigne, dit-elle hargneusement.

Aya s'exécuta et pris la main de Severus qui commençait à enfler.

-Je crois que tu t'es cassé quelques os mais une fois de retour à l'appartement, je te donnerai une potion pour remettre tous ça en place.

-Je ne parler pas de lui mais de mon époux.

-Oh, excusez-moi, dit Aya un sourire en coin en regardant sa montre, mon service est terminé depuis une minute vous devriez allez à l'infirmerie.

Weasley, anciennement Granger, fit léviter son mari et partit furieuse vers l'infirmerie.

Une fois, de retour dans les appartements Potter-Malfoy et une potion ingurgitée pour Severus, celui-ci s'adressa à Matt.

-Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas beaucoup et que tu es majeur. Mais sache que je t'apprécie et si tu l'accepte, j'aimerai beaucoup t'adopter. Enfin tu n'es pas obligé de dire oui.

Severus n'avait jamais était très doué pour les discours mais il était sincère, il avait appris à apprécier cet élève au fil des années. Matt, lui, était choqué de la proposition du professeur le plus froid de Poudlard, mais aussi il était heureux, il avait beaucoup de respect pour son professeur c'est pourquoi, il …

-J'accepte volontiers, professeur.

-Tu peux m'appeler Severus en privé, si tu le souhaite, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

La seule qui montra vraiment sa joie fut Aiyana qui prit Matt dans ses bras en lui soufflant « Bienvenue dans la famille petit frère ».


	10. aphrodisiaque

**Chapitre 8 : aphrodisiaque**

Lundi 20 septembre 2016

Quinze jours étaient passés depuis l'altercation entre les Weasley et Severus. Et beaucoup de choses avaient changés depuis. Tout d'abord, Matt se nommait maintenant Matthew Rogue. Hermione et Ronald n'avaient pas leur mot à dire puisque leur fils était majeur. Oh, il ne l'appelait pas encore papa mais ils discutaient beaucoup.

Une autre chose qui avait changé et qui en avait choqué plus d'un, c'était le nouveau couple officiellement formé depuis une semaine, Harry et Severus. Evidemment, ils n'avaient pas encore couché ensemble suite à une petite interruption, quelques jours plus tôt.

_Flash back_

_Severus et Harry se trouvaient seuls et discutaient tranquillement dans les appartements de ce dernier. Tout était très calme jusqu'à ce que l'air devienne très chaud, très chaud. Le survivant s'approcha sensuellement de l'ex-mangemort et s'installa sur ses genoux._

_-Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais je t'ai trouvé très sexy, lorsque tu as frappé Weasley, susurra-t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille._

_-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_-Ce que je veux faire depuis un moment déjà, répondit-il en descendant dans le cou._

_-Mais je croyais que tu voulais attendre, dit-il avec difficulté car ce qu'il subissait lui plaisait beaucoup._

_-J'ai changé d'avis, continua-t-il alors qu'il enlevait les robes du maître des potions._

_-Tu es certain ? Redemanda Severus qui était toujours inactif_

_-Oui_

_-Bien, dit alors Severus qui faisait passer Harry sous lui. Celui-ci poussa un cri peu masculin qui se transforma rapidement en gémissement quand le plus vieux commença à le caresser._

_-PAR SALAZAR, cria Aiyana_

_Les deux adultes se relevèrent brusquement, rouge de honte._

_-Vous savez qu'il y a des chambres pour ça, les réprimanda-t-elle._

_-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, se justifia le survivant._

_-Bien sûr, vous faites du tricot, dit-elle en prenant une … photo._

_Severus leva un sourcil interrogateur, pourquoi une photo ?_

_-Imaginez que je sois entrée avec Ael, heureusement qu'il est chez ses grands-parents._

_-Pourquoi as-tu pris une photo ? Questionna le professeur de potion_

_-Pour la montrer à Dray. Et après, vous viendrez encore nous dire qu'il ne se passe rien du tout entre vous. Et bien, maintenant, j'ai la preuve du contraire, sourit-elle en brandissant fièrement la photo. Et vous êtes trop chou, le rouge aux joues. Bon, je vous laisse et allez dans votre chambre._

_Fin flash back_

Bien évidemment, après cette interruption, toute envie avait disparue. Et maintenant, ils devaient supporter les ricanements de Draco et Aiyana quand ceux-ci regardaient la photo. La vie était parfois injuste.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Depuis quelques jours, la famille Potter-Rogue-Malfoy s'afférait à préparer la cérémonie. Ils avaient décidé de la faire dans le parc, dans les mêmes conditions qu'à la réserve. Beaucoup de jeunes filles, complètement sous le charme d'Ael, lui offraient un petit présent, des vêtements, des peluches, des jouets … en gros, il était gâté. Même Aiyana recevait des cadeaux, principalement du chocolat mais elle, ça venait principalement de garçons.

Dans la salle de classe de Potions se tenaient Harry, Aiyana, Draco, Severus, peaufinaient les derniers détails avant la cérémonie qui auraient lieu dans deux jours.

-Faisons une pause, souffla Draco en se laissant tomber sur une chaise tout en prenant une des nombreuses boîtes de chocolat de sa femme.

-J'en reviens pas que ça soit difficile de préparer cette cérémonie, s'étonna Severus.

-D'habitude, nous sommes un village tout entier pour faire tout ça, rigola Harry en les voyant épuisés.

-Prenez du chocolat, proposa Aya, si je mange tout, je prends 10 kilos à la fin de la semaine.

Elle regardait autour d'elle après ses boîtes de chocolat quand elle vit son époux en train d'ouvrir la dernière boîte après avoir déjà englouti trois boites.

-Dray, laisses-en aux autres, l'engueula-t-elle en lui prenant la boîte qu'elle présenta aux autres, hilares suite à la situation.

-Mais j'adore le chocolat, bouda le Veela en mangeant les 2 chocolats qu'il avait su voler avant que sa compagne ne lui arrache sa boîte.

-Tout le monde le sait que c'est ton pêché-mignon mais tu vas être malade.

Au moment où tout le monde allait manger le chocolat, Severus les en empêchant.

-Pourquoi, interrogea Harry.

Mais au moment où il allait répondre, l'air de la pièce changea, il se chargea de phéromones. Elle semblait venir du même endroit ou plutôt d'une seule personne : Draco.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, ses yeux avaient pris une couleur gris-orage et il regardait Aiyana avec envie. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Il y a un aphrodisiaque dans les chocolats, révéla trop tard le maître des potions.

-Merde, les pouvoirs de Veela sont décuplés avec un aphrodisiaque, déclara le survivant.

-Mienne, ma compagne, mon âme sœur, murmura-t-il.

Aya plongea son regard dans celui de son époux.

-Sortez, laissez-moi avec lui, ordonna la jeune mère.

Harry posa sa main sur son épaule et Draco grogna.

-Il pourrait te faire du mal, chuchota-t-il en enlevant sa main, ne voulant pas un Veela en colère sur le dos.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je crois que je suis la seule qui puisse le calmer, lui expliqua-t-elle sans lâcher Draco des yeux. Pendant que je m'occupe de lui, recherchez qui est-ce qui m'a offert ces chocolats. Sortez doucement, sans geste brusque.

Alors que tous sortaient à l'exception d'Aiyana et Draco, celui-ci les suivait du regard. La jeune femme s'avança vers lui, posa ses mains sur ses joues pour attirer son regard sur elle.

-Ne regarde que moi, mon amour et personne d'autre, lui souffla-t-elle.

-Mienne, ma compagne, répéta-t-il en l'attirant plus vers lui.

-Oui, tienne pour toujours, lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Il l'allongea sur le sol dur et froid, et plongea la tête dans le cou de la jeune femme. Ses canines s'enfoncèrent dans la nuque de sa femme. La morsure du veela, la promesse, la marque qui prouve qu'on appartient à son veela. Aya gémit de plaisir, elle sentit le poison de son compagnon couler dans ses veines, cet aphrodisiaque dont elle était si dépendante, sa drogue.

Draco lécha la morsure qui cicatrisa. Il la déshabilla tout en caressant son corps. Ses mains furent vite remplacées par ses lèvres. Il commença par embrasser son cou, puis, il descendit doucement vers la poitrine. Il mordilla un téton alors qu'il s'occupait de l'autre avec sa main. Aiyana n'était plus que gémissement. Il abandonna ses seins pour continuer sa descente. Il laissa une trainée de baiser sur le corps de la jeune femme jusqu'à son nombril où il y passa la langue, mimant l'acte sexuel.

-Dray, gémit Aya, tu … aah … es … mmh … trop … habillé.

Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa tandis qu'elle déboutonna la chemise de son homme. Ayant du mal a déboutonné, elle fit disparaître tous les vêtements d'un geste de la main. Elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son amour et l'attira plus vers elle.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, gémit-il

-Viens maintenant, supplia-t-elle.

-Si je commence, je ne m'arrêterai pas

-Dray

Il la pénétra brusquement et elle ne pu empêcher un cri de douleur de franchir ses lèvres et il commença à donner des coups de reins brutaux.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Plusieurs heures plus tard

-Aah … Dray … je t'en supplie … je n'en peux.

Il se retira doucement d'Aiyana et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir était si brutal, amour, dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je ne t'en veux pas, en plus, c'était super, je t'aime, murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir épuisée.

Il se rhabilla avant d'envelopper sa femme dans un drap qu'il venait de faire apparaître. Et la souleva et sorti de la salle de cours. Dans le couloir se trouvait Rogue, qui officiellement avait attendu toute l'après-midi de récupérer sa classe mais officieusement s'inquiétait pour sa fille, Harry qui tenait Ael, tout aussi inquiet et un élève qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Merci, Severus, de nous avoir prêté ta classe, déclara Draco.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix, rétorqua celui-ci, j'ai dû annuler tout mes cours à cause de ça.

-Je suis sur que ça n'a pas du déranger les élèves.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien, s'inquiéta Harry en s'approchant lorsqu'il remarqua les différentes marques de morsures et les suçons.

-Oui, j'y suis juste allé un peu fort, on va dire et je l'ai mordu plusieurs fois, expliqua-t-il un peu gêné. Elle a juste besoin de repos.

-Tu veux dire que toute l'après-midi, vous …, commença Harry rouge de gène mais ne finit pas sa phrase.

-'Ma dort, dit Ael en posant sa main sur la joue de sa maman.

-Oui mais chut, il ne faut pas la réveiller, confia Draco à son fils comme si c'était un secret.

Ael lui répondit en mettant son doigt sur ses lèvres en signe de silence.

-C'est bien mon ange, rigola-t-il doucement pour se tourna vers ses beaux-pères, et lui c'est qui ?

-C'est Adrian Adamson, celui qui offre des aphrodisiaques à ta femme, cracha Rogue.

-C'est toi que je dois remercier pour cette après-midi de folie et de luxure, demanda-t-il en soulevant un sourcil typiquement Malfoyen.

-Vous avez besoin de ça pour vous satisfaire, professeur, déclara sarcastiquement l'élève.

-Non, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, mais on aime beaucoup essayer de nouvelles choses, positions, mise en scène, etc. mais je ne vais pas te décrire toute notre vie sexuelle.

Il se tourna alors vers les deux professeurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer pour lui ?

-Il est renvoyé quinze jours chez lui, le renseigna Harry, ainsi que du travail scolaire à domicile et 100 points en moins pour sa maison.

-Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, Adamson, je suis sur que vous allez vous amuser, dit sarcastiquement Draco en partant vers ses appartements.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Aya dormit toute la nuit et ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin, elle enfila une chemise de Draco. Elle le retrouva en train de corriger des copies, elle s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte et l'observa.

Sentant un regard peser sur lui, il abandonna ses corrections et se retourna

-Tu sais que tu es sexy comme ça, sourit-il

-c'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'installait à califourchon sur son homme et mis sa tête dans son cou.

-Ca va ?

-Je suis fatiguée, marmonna la fille du survivant

-Désolé, chuchota Dray

-Pas grave, j'ai aimé. Où est Ael ?

-Chez Sev, avec Harry, la renseigna-t-il en lui caressant le dos.

-on est que tout les deux ?

-Tous les deux.

-Tu viens prendre un bain avec moi ?

Draco leva un sourcil et prit un air rêveur. Le voyant, Aya le ramena sur terre.

-On ne fera rien du tout, je suis trop crevée pour ça. Mais j'ai envie de passer un moment romantique avec toi. Et après, je dois préparer le repas, n'oublie pas que tes parents viennent passer quelques jours à la maison.

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi ils viennent déjà.

-Pour l'anniversaire de ton fils, Narcissia veut absolument y participer, tout comme ton père, j'en suis sur.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry, Severus, Lucius, Narcissia, Draco étaient tous dans le salon pendant qu'Aya était partie mettre Ael au lit. Quand elle revint, elle déposa un album sur les genoux de Severus avant de s'installer à côté de son époux.

Le maître des potions observa l'album avant de l'ouvrir. Sur la première page se trouvait un petit mot.

J'aimerai beaucoup mieux te connaître

Et que tu me connaisses aussi

Alors voici quelques photos pour toi

Ta fille

Aiyana

Severus resta choqué devant ses mots, il n'arrivait pas assimiler les mots qui était inscrit.

-Chéri, ça va, lui demanda Harry.

-Oui, je suis juste content, répondit-il en l'embrassant doucement puis il se tourna vers sa fille, merci pour ce cadeau, ça me fait plaisir.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire

-Qu'est-ce donc, Severus, questionna Lucius

-Un album photo.

-Oh, pouvons-nous tous jetait un coup d'œil, s'extasia Narcissia.

-Il suffit de l'ouvrir et les photos apparaissent comme des hologrammes, expliqua Draco.

Sur la première photo, on voyait Harry tenant un bébé dans ses bras avec à ses côtés Draco qui semblait émerveillé par cette petite chose.

-Tu étais sous son charme à peine qu'elle soit née, Drake, commenta Harry.

-Bien évidemment, c'était la plus belle chose du monde, et tu l'es toujours amour avec Ael, dit-il en l'embrassant.

Une autre photo montrait une fillette de 2 ans les fesses à l'air jouant dans une petite piscine gonflable.

-Oh, elle est trop mignonne, sourit madame Malfoy.

On voyait plusieurs années passer ainsi, retraçant l'enfance d'Aiyana. Une nouvelle photo montrait Draco qui se fait draguer par plusieurs dames, puis une fille de douze ans arrive en colère, elle attire l'attention de Dray et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes puis tire la langue aux femmes présentes.

-Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait à son âge, vanta Harry.

-Ca c'est un caractère digne des Malfoy, déclara fièrement Lucius.

Puis arriva la photo de mariage d'Aiyana et de Draco. Elle portait une robe moldue. Il s'agissait d'une robe bustier longue, lacée dans le dos. Blanche et blanc cassé avec des perles couleur nacre. Un second bustier brodé asymétrique avec une traîne est ajouté par-dessus. Ses cheveux avaient été attachés en un semi-chignon avec une cascade de boucle. Quelques fleurs avaient été ajoutées au chignon. Draco lui portait un costume entièrement blanc.

-Vous étiez magnifique mes chéris, lui dit Narcissia.

Aiyana allait la remercie quand on frappa la porte. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir. On entendit un cri joyeux. Elle revint quelques minutes plusieurs plus tard, accompagnée d'un amérindien, d'une vingtaine d'année, de très grande taille, aux cheveux noirs courts et aux yeux bruns ayant une carrure d'ours.

-Honaw, s'exclama Harry


	11. transformation

**Chapitre 9 : transformation**

-Honaw, s'exclama Harry.

Il se leva et alla serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit-il.

Severus serra les poings, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait et préféra quitter l'appartement pour retourner dans le sien. Il se doutait bien que sa réconciliation avec Harry était trop belle pour être vraie. Il avait un amant, un amant plus jeune et plus beau que lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui apporter de toute façon ? Lui un ex-mangemort, un homme froid et solitaire ? Un homme qui l'avait déjà fait souffrir auparavant ?

Harry avait bien sûr remarqué l'absence de son compagnon. Il voulait, dans un premier temps, suivre ce vieux ronchon mais après réflexion, il se dit qu'il irait le voir plus tard. Après tout, il ne faisait rien de mal. Et puis il sait parfaitement comment se faire « pardonner ».

-Où sont Chatan et Satinka, demanda Harry

-Ils ont pris une chambre au chaudron baveur, expliqua Honaw.

-Et toi, tu ne pouvais pas y aller aussi, le charria Dray. Eux, au moins, ils sont polis. Ils ne viennent pas chez les gens au milieu de la nuit.

-Tu me manquais trop, mon amour, répliqua l'indien en battant des paupières, d'une manière qui fit pouffer Aiyana.

-Pas toi, tu es trop musclé pour moi, tu n'as pas les formes qu'il faut, là où il faut, déclara le blond de sa voix trainante.

-Oh, tu me vexe, répliqua l'amérindien une main sur le coeur.

Draco se leva en rigolant.

-Je suis content de te revoir, vieux, déclara Honaw.

-Je ne suis pas vieux, s'offusqua le blond.

-Ce n'est pas que je veuille interrompre ses charmantes retrouvaille mais vous pourriez peut-être nous présenter, claqua la voix froide de Lucius.

-Lucius, la réprimanda Narcissia.

-Oh bien sûr, excusez-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs, dit Harry, je vous présente Honaw, mon fils, enfin mon beau-fils. Honaw, voici Lucius et Narcissia Malfoy, les parents de Draco.

-Enchanté, monsieur Malfoy, je comprends maintenant d'où Draco tient sa beauté avec un père tel que vous, déclara l'indien d'une voix charmeuse.

-C'est normal, je suis un Malfoy et un Malfoy est toujours beau, que dis-je, un Malfoy est toujours parfait, déclara Lucius d'un air suffisant.

-Grand-frère, c'est aux femmes qu'on fait ce genre de compliment, normalement, intervint Aya.

-Je suis gay, rien ne m'empêche d'en faire également à un homme, rajouta l'indien puis il se tourna vers Narcissia. Vous êtes tous aussi ravissante, madame Malfoy.

-Que vous êtes charmeur, jeune homme, rigola Narcissia, en lui faisant une tape sur le bras.

-Où est mon filleul préféré, demanda-t-il.

-C'est ton seul filleul, heureusement qu'il soit ton préféré. Et à l'avenir, ne drague pas mes parents veux-tu ? Rouspéta Draco.

-D'accord, d'accord, dit-il en levant les mains. Alors où est-il ?

-Il dort maintenant, tu le verras demain, dit Aya. Tu veux un morceau de gâteau ?

-Ton fameux gâteau fourré à la compote d'abricot et recouvert de chocolat ? S'enquit-il en salivant à l'avance.

-Oui, rigola-t-elle, je te l'apporte tout de suite.

-Une grosse part, alors.

-Bien chef.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques heures plus tard.

Harry se dirigeait vers l'appartement de Severus. Lucius et Narcissia étaient dans sa chambre, Aiyana et Draco dans la leur et Honaw ronflait sur le canapé. Le survivant pénétra dans l'antre du démon, je veux dire, du maître des potions. Celui-ci était installé dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, un verre de Whisky pur feu à la main. Harry s'avança vers lui et s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es parti comme ça tout à l'heure, demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans les onyx de son futur amant.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, se rembrunit-il en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

-Si je te le demande, c'est que je ne sais pas, dit-il en lui enlevant le verre de ses mains.

-Tu as retrouvé ton amant, pourquoi je j'aurai du rester ?

Harry s'était douté que c'était la raison de son départ et il fallait remédier immédiatement à cela. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres avant de le poser sur la table basse.

-Honaw n'est pas mon amant.

Voyant l'air septique de Severus, il décida de continuer.

-C'est mon beau-fils, le fils d'Hanska, mais je le considère comme mon propre fils, je l'ai élevé avec Aya. Sa mère est morte en le mettant au monde et il avait treize ans quand son père est mort. Il était déjà adulte pour la réserve mais il est resté à mes côtés, c'est mon fils de cœur. Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme un amant et ça ne changera jamais.

Harry mordilla la lèvre du professeur, ce dernier émis un gémissement et enserra la taille de son futur amant pour le rapprocher de lui.

-Tu sais que tu es diablement sexy quand tu es jaloux, susurra Harry contre ses lèvres.

-Cette conversation m'en rappelle une autre, déclara Severus.

-Ah oui ? demanda Harry occupé à déboutonné la chemise du maître des potions et à embrasser toutes les parcelles de peau qui apparaissait.

-Oui lorsqu'Aya a débarqué quelques minutes après.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle nous dérangera aujourd'hui.

Harry revint prendre les lèvres de son, il espérait dans quelques minutes, amant en lui enlevant sa chemise.

-Et si elle le fait, qu'elle soit ma fille ou pas, compagne de Veela ou pas, je la tue, grogna-t-il. Maintenant, ne bouge pas et contente-toi de ressentir.

Le survivant s'agenouilla entre les jambes de l'ex-mangemort. Il déboucla la ceinture et descendit la braguette. Il tira sur les jambes de pantalon et Severus suréleva le bassin pour lui donner un coup de main. Il enleva ensuite le boxer et l'observa. Et ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait particulièrement. Une peau pâle, un torse imberbe recouvert de cicatrices dues au traitement de Voldemort mais qui ne l'enlaidissait pas, de magnifiques tablettes de chocolat (Severus avait fait de l'exercice pour perdre son petit ventre mais ne l'avouerai jamais, même sous la torture), des hanches étroites, de longues jambes musclées. Mais ce qui l'intéressait particulièrement, c'était ce membre fièrement dressé. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

Il souffla doucement dessus, déclenchant des frissons chez Severus. Il plongea son regard émeraude dans les onyx du maître des potions et passa la langue sur le gland, puis sur toute la longueur. Il tortura son amant encore quelques minutes avant de le prendre totalement en bouche. Il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient. Severus, à qui se traitement plaisait particulièrement, plongea ses mains dans la chevelure du brun.

-Harry, je vais … mmh … venir

Le survivant accéléra le mouvement et Severus se libéra dans sa bouche. Après avoir tout avalé, il se releva et se réinstalla sur ses genoux. Il l'embrassa doucement alors que le maître des potions reprenait sa respiration.

-J'aimerai beaucoup que tu t'occupe de moi, maintenant, dit le plus jeune en pressant sa virilité contre celle de son amant, qui se réveilla à son contact.

-Tu es beaucoup trop habillé à mon gout, attesta Severus.

-Oh en effet, s'étonna faussement Harry.

Il claque des doigts et se retrouvera entièrement nu.

-C'est mieux comme ça, non ? proposa Harry.

-Beaucoup mieux, souffla Severus

Potter porta sensuellement la main du maître des cachots à ses lèvres et mis deux doigts en bouche, qu'il lécha consciencieusement. De sa main libre, Severus caressa la virilité du Survivant. Le maître des potions remplaça ses doigts par sa langue et commença le préparer. Une fois bien préparer, Harry se suréleva et s'empala sur membre, il attendit quelques minutes avant de ce mettre à bouger.

Severus posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant pour l'aider et chercha un endroit particulier. Une fois qu'il trouva la prostate, il commença à bouger plus vite. Harry étouffa un gémissement en embrassant Severus. Et après quelques coups de rein plus tard, le survivant se répandit entre les deux corps. Le maître des potions le suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

-Je t'aime, souffla Severus.

-Je t'aime aussi, déclara le plus jeune

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin

Tout le monde était dans la grande salle en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner et discutait joyeusement. Lorsque tous les élèves eurent fini de manger, Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence.

-Tout d'abord, bonjour jeunes gens, magnifique journée, n'est-ce pas ? Bien, je voulais vous dire que les cours sont annulés pour la journée. Mais …

Des exclamations de joie se firent entendre parmi les élèves. Pas de cours. C'était vraiment génial.

-Mais, reprit Albus, vous n'auriez pas quartier libre. Cependant, je laisse soin au professeur Potter de vous expliquez.

Harry se leva.

-Bien comme vous le savez tous, je suis professeur d'une nouvelle option, la magie sauvage. Je donne cours aux sixièmes et septièmes années. Cependant, aujourd'hui, aura lieu la cérémonie de l'animal Totem. Et comme ce n'est pas une cérémonie que l'on voit tout les jours et que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir l'occasion de vous en présenter une autre durant les prochaines années. Avec l'autorisation du professeur Dumbledore, vous allez tous y participer. C'est pourquoi, je vais passer la matinée à vous faire le cours d'introduction pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu. Donc ceux qui ont déjà assisté à ce cours et qui ne veulent pas le réentendre peuvent quitter la salle et revenir pour le déjeuner.

Bizarrement, personne ne sortit. Et Harry en fut heureux. Il passa donc la matinée à faire un résumé de la magie sauvage. Il utilisa des mots plus simple et expliqua plus lentement pour que ça soit compréhensible par tous. Tout comme lors du premier cours, il remarqua que tous les élèves buvaient ses paroles, les deux premières années avaient même des étoiles plein les yeux.

Après le déjeuner, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur Aiyana en tenue indienne traditionnelle. Elle portait une tunique à frange en peau de bête lui arrivant à mi-cuisse et des bottes en peau également. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, 2 plumes étaient attachées sur le côté droit de la tête, tournée vers le bas.

Elle se dirigea vers Harry et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Puis elle sortit suivit de son père qui fit signe à Draco et Severus de les suivre.

Dans le hall, ils furent rejoints par Lucius et Narcissia Malfoy, Blaize Zabini et sa femme, Luna Lovegood ainsi que Theodore Nott et sa femme, Pansy Parkinson et Honaw.

Il y avait également un couple amérindien, d'une quarantaine d'année, qui, tout comme Aiyana et Honaw, avaient revêtu une tenue traditionnelle indienne. Même Ael avait mis son costume d'indien.

L'homme était un peu plus petit qu'Honaw et les cheveux lui tombant jusqu'au milieu du dos. La femme avait un visage très doux, de longs cheveux noirs qu'elle avait attaché en deux nattes. Elle portait la même tenue qu'Aya sauf que sa robe lui arrivait à mi-mollet.

-Chatan, Satinka, je suis content de vous voir, s'exclama Harry en les prenant dans ses bras. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

-Oui, merci Harry, dit Chatan, et toi comment vas-tu ?

-très bien, venez que je vous présente. Vous connaissez déjà les Nott et les Zabini. Alors voici, Narcissia et Lucius Malfoy, les parents de notre Dragon chéri.

-Hé, je ne suis pas votre Dragon chéri, sauf celui d'Aya, se vexa le dit Dragon.

-Mais nous aussi, on t'aime Dray, continua Harry en rigolant, l'homme qui s'apprête sauter sur tout concurrent éventuel, c'est mon compagnon et le père d'Aya, Severus Rogue.

Le maître des potions marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante. Attirant un sourire en coin moqueur chez Lucius et Draco, ainsi que le rire chez les autres.

-Bien, tout le monde, je vous présente Chatan et Satinka, qui nous ont accueillit à notre arrivée à la réserve.

Soudain les portes de Poudlard s'ouvrirent et laissèrent entrer une petite femme rousse rondelette suivie de près par un homme mince presque chauve portant des lunettes. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry un sourire illumina son visage.

-Harry, s'écria-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Ce que je suis contente de te revoir mon chéri, tu m'as manqué.

-Vous m'avez manqué aussi madame Weasley.

-Molly, mon chéri, appelle-moi Molly. Et qui est cette magnifique jeune fille ?

-C'est ma fille Aiyana.

-Enchantée mad … Molly, se rattrapa Aya en voyant le regard de madame Weasley.

-Et ce charmant petit garçon, c'est ton fils Harry. Je ne savais pas que tu étais avec le jeune Malfoy, mais votre fils est un parfait mélange entre vous deux.

-Eh bien, en fait, c'est mon fils, déclara Aya, je suis mariée à Draco.

-Ca fera 2 ans à la fin de l'année, termina Draco.

-Ah, je ne savais pas, rougit Molly. Je suis désolée.

-Ne vous excusez pas Molly, vous n'avez rien dit de mal, rigola Harry.

Après toutes les retrouvailles, Harry retourna dans la grande salle pendant qu'Aya conduisait tous les autres.

-Tous les préparatifs sont enfin terminés, donc si vous voulez bien nous suivre et dans le calme s'il-vous-plaît.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois sur les lieux, on pouvait voir un immense feu de camp crépiter. Un peu à l'écart se tenaient trois indiens avec leurs instruments de musiques : une flute, des percussions et un instrument à corde. Sur le côté opposé, des dizaines de coussins avaient été disposé sur le sol. Et le tout était entouré d'une estrade pour les élèves et les professeurs.

-On a fait au mieux pour que tout le monde puisse voir la cérémonie, expliqua Honaw.

-Et tu peux me dire ce qu'ils font là, questionna Harry en désignant les trois musiciens, je croyais que seuls, Chatan, Satinka et toi deviez venir.

-En fait, on avait complètement oublié la musique de la cérémonie. Dons ils nous ont accompagnés.

-Ok !

-Et si on installait les élèves, j'en ai marre de les entendre piaier, grogna le maître des potions.

-Severus, le réprimanda Harry puis il se jeta un Sonorus sur la gorge. S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, UN PEU DE SILENCE. TOUS LES ELEVES, AINSI QUE LES PROFESSEURS. VEUILLEZ VOUS INSTALLER SUR LES ESTRADES MERCI.

Aya fit signe à Matt, Sacha et Latanya de venir vers elle.

-Vous venez vous installer sur les coussins avec les autres, dit-elle.

-Mais tu n'as dit que c'était là que l'on place la famille, s'étonna Matt.

-Hé bien, vous faites partie de ma famille, Matthew Rogue, répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Matt, mon chéri, je suis désolée pour ce que ton père à fait, dit madame Weasley.

-Grand-mère, ne soit pas désolé pour lui et puis je suis heureux avec Severus et Harry, tu sais.

-Ah, c'est vrai, je le remercierai après.

-Et ça ne te dérange pas que j'aime les hommes.

-Bien sur que non, mon chéri, tant que tu es heureux, je ne vais pas m'opposer à ton choix.

C'est ainsi qu'on pouvait voir s'installer fièrement, sur les coussins, les familles Malfoy, Nott, Zabini, Weasley et Rogue.

-Harry, pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas nous installer sur les coussins, nous aussi, s'indigna Hermione.

-Parce que vous ne faites pas partie de la famille, expliqua ce dernier de manière non chalante.

-Mais c'est nous ta famille, pas eux, s'offusqua Weasley en les pointant du doigt. Et puis, mes parents et Matt y sont eux et c'est mon fils.

-Premièrement, c'est impoli de montrer du doigt. Deuxièmement, vous n'avez jamais fait partie de ma famille, du moins pas comme je le croyais. Troisièmement, c'est trop tard pour dire que Matt est ton fils, c'est le fils adoptif de Severus, maintenant. Et quatrièmement, je peux vous prouver qu'ils font partie de ma famille. Narcissia et Lucius sont les grands-parents d'Ael et Draco est son père. Severus est le père d'Aiyana. Blaise Zabini et Pansy Nott sont respectivement le parrain et la marraine de ma fille. Ce qui explique leur présence aujourd'hui. Ils ont été là pour moi et ma fille quand j'en avais besoin et pas vous. Nous formons tous une grande famille. Si vous voulez bien vous installer.

C'est ainsi que les Weasley partirent s'asseoir humilié car le survivant n'avait pas enlevé le sonorus et tout le monde l'avait entendu.

Mais il fallait compter sur Molly pour y mettre son grain de sel.

-RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY COMMENT AS-TU OSEZ FRAPPER TON FILS ET LE RENIER ? TU AS FAIT EXACTEMENT LA MÊME CHOSE AVEC HARRY. TU ME FAIS HONTE, SACHE-LE, JE N'AI JAMAIS EU AUTANT HONTE DE MA VIE. TANT QUE TU NE CHANGERAS PAS DE COMPORTEMENT, JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR A LA MAISON. TU M'AS BIEN COMPRISE.

Et la famille arborait un sourire fier et hautain, digne des sangs purs. Sauf Luna qui avait toujours son air rêveur. Harry se retourna vers les élèves en souriant.

-COMME VOUS AVEZ PU LE CONSTATER, NOUS AVONS ACCUEILLIS SIX AMERINDIENS ET NON, TROIS COMME JE VOUS L'AVEZ CAR IL SEMBLERAIT QUE J'AI OUBLIE LE PRESENCE DES MUSICIENS, rigola-t-il, VOUS AVEZ AUSSI REMARQUE LES TENUES TRADITIONNELLES. ELLES NE SONT PAS OBLIGATOIRES MAIS ON LES PORTE PAR TRADITION ET PAR RESPECT POUR LES ESPRIT QUI VONT ÊTRE INVOQUE. AVANT QUE LA CEREMONIE NE COMMENCE, JE VOUDRAIS VOUS DEMANDER DE GARDER LE SILENCE, DE NE PAS VOUS APPROCHER DES ANIMAUX ET SURTOUT PAS DE L'ENFANT. SEULS LES PARENTS EN ONT L'AUTORISATION.

Harry enleva le sonorus et alla s'installer à côté du maître des potions. A peine fut-il assis que les musiciens commencèrent à jouer. La musique s'éleva. Honaw, Aiyana, Chatan et Satinka commencèrent à danser autour du feu tout en chatant la chanson d'appel des esprits. Au bout de quelques minutes, le ciel s'assombrit mais ça ne perturba pas les danseurs, ni les musiciens. Le feu commença à rougeoyer et des animaux de toutes races en sortirent ou du moins des esprits. Cependant, certains d'entre eux sortirent de la troupe et on pouvait distinguer un cerf, une biche et un chien, ressemblant étrangement à un sinistros. Quiconque les avait connus, avait pu reconnaître James et Lily Potter ainsi que Sirius Black. Bien qu'ils ne pratiquaient pas la magie sauvage, ils avaient tenu à être présents. Et si on observait encore mieux, on pouvait observer un écureuil sur l'épaule du professeur Potter.

Soudain, les quatre danseurs s'arrêtèrent et s'accroupirent. Tout comme pendant le cours, Aiyana laissa place à une panthère. Honaw, qui était déjà bien grand, grandit encore, son corps s'épaissit et se recouvrit de poils pour devenir un ours brun. Chatan laissa place à un faucon et Satinka à une loutre.

Une lumière blanche frappa alors Ael, le public ferma les yeux et retint son souffle alors que les animaux rugissaient, grognait, roucoulait, sifflaient … quand les humains réouvrirent leur yeux, c'étaient pour voir la panthère couchée sur le côté en train de lécher une boule de poils noirs. Derrière la panthère était assis l'ours de manière protectrice. Sur son épaule se tenait le faucon et la loutre roucoulait joyeusement.

L'écureuil était descendu de l'épaule d'Harry et avait repris l'apparence d'Hanska. Il lui sourit doucement avant de lui dire : « je suis content pour toi, Harry » en désignant les mains enlacée d'Harry et de Severus.

-Merci, souffla le survivant ému.

-Et ne le faites pas souffrir une seconde fois ou je viendrai te hanter jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, dit-il au maître des potions avant de disparaître.

Harry et Severus s'embrassèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur la cérémonie.

Aiyana nettoyait consciencieusement son fils, empêchant ainsi quiconque de voir sa forme animale. Mais comme l'avait demandé Harry, personne ne bougeait. Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq minutes, satisfaite de son nettoyage, qu'elle se leva et prit son fils dans sa gueule par la peau du cou. Elle s'approcha doucement de son époux et déposa Ael entre ses pattes. Ensuite, du bout de la truffe, elle le poussa délicatement. Draco observa attentivement la boule de poils.

-Un loup ?

La panthère pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Mon fils est un loup. Un magnifique petit louveteau.

-Est-ce qu'on peut s'approcher ? demanda Narcissia.

-Bien sur, répondit Harry. Si Aya ne voulait pas que vous le voyez, elle aurait attendu Draco.

Elle s'approcha doucement et observa tendrement Ael qui courait joyeusement après sa queue, avant de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber sur le côté.

-Ohhh, il est trop mignon, regarde Lucius comme il est chou.

-Un Malfoy n'est pas mignon, ni chou, il est sexy, parfait, mais pas mignon, ni chou, grogna monsieur Malfoy et approuvé par son fils.

-Ne faites pas, vos grognons, tous les deux. Viens voir grand-mère mon chéri.

Ael s'approcha doucement se faisant cajoler par sa grand-mère.

Aya reprit forme humaine et s'enveloppa dans la cape que son époux lui tendait. Elle se blottit ensuite dans ses bras.

Toute la famille alla ensuite faire la fête dans la salle sur demande.


	12. espionnage et surprise

**Chapitre 10 : espionnage et surprise**

Un mois était passé depuis la cérémonie. Tous les amérindiens étaient rentrés chez eux l'exception d'Honaw. Il est devenu l'assistant d'Harry, laissant ainsi à Aiyana tout le temps nécessaire pour réaliser son stage et s'occuper de son fils.

Depuis qu'Ael avait reçu son animal totem, il n'était pas rare de voir Draco ou Severus courir après un louveteau pendant qu'Harry et Aya rigolaient en les voyants faire. D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas les seuls car quelques élèves les remarquaient également.

C'est ainsi que nous retrouvons les deux couples dans le grand hall. Harry et sa fille avaient décidé de faire une après-midi shopping avec Narcissia. Pendant que leurs hommes s'occupaient d'accompagner les élèves à Pré au lard.

-Tu dois vraiment y aller ? demanda Dray.

-Oui, je vais y aller mais je ne serai pas seule, je serai avec papa et Narcissia, lui répondit Aya.

-Nous allons juste faire les magasins, pas de quoi en faire un drame, dit Harry.

-Oui mais pourquoi sans nous, se renseigna Severus.

-Nous voulons passer une journée entre filles, expliqua la jeune mère.

-Hey, s'offusqua son père.

-Désolé papa, nous voulons passer une journée entre « mère ». C'est mieux ?

-Oui merci.

-On pourrait vous accompagner ? Se renfrogna Draco.

-Vous ne pouvez pas, vous devez surveiller les élèves à Pré au lard. Je suis sur que vous vous amuserez, Sev et toi.

-Mais …

-Pas de mais. Je suis sur que Lucius ne réagit pas comme ça, déclara Harry avant d'embrasser Severus pour partir.

-A tout à l'heure et occupez-vous bien d'Ael, dit Aya en embrassant son époux.

Une fois à l'extérieur, de la propriété de Poudlard, ils transplanèrent pour arriver au manoir Malfoy. Un elfe les fit entrer, il les accompagna dans le salon quand ils entendirent Narcissia et Lucius parler. Et ce qu'ils entendaient leurs rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

-Tu dois vraiment y aller, ma chérie.

-Oui Lucius, je vais y aller.

-Et si …

-Il ne m'arrivera rien, promis, je vais juste faire du shopping avec ma belle-fille et Harry.

-Tu n'as pas dit à Dray que Lucius ne réagirait pas comme ça ? demanda Aya à Harry.

-Si mais je suppose que c'est le côté Veela. Mais bon, Draco n'a pas besoin de le savoir n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sur, dit-elle avant de pénétrer dans le salon. Bonjour Lucius, Narcissia. Tu es prête ?

-Ah ma chérie, répliqua cette dernière en la serrant dans ses bras. Bonjour Harry. Oui, je suis prête. Bien que monsieur, voulait me faire changer d'avis.

-Si tu veux Lucius, tu peux rejoindre Severus et Draco, ils passent la journée à Pré au lard, proposa le survivant.

-Mouais, bouda le blond.

L'ex-Gryffondor lui était stupéfait. Bon c'est vrai, il avait l'habitude avec Draco. Mais voir le grand Lucius Malfoy dire « mouais » et bouder était surprenant.

Les trois « mères » quittèrent alors le manoir où le maitre des lieux resta seul. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil, un verre de whisky pur feu en main. Il fit tourner le liquide dans le verre. Il décida alors de rejoindre son fils et son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'il arriva à Pré au lard, des élèves de Poudlard courraient dans tous les sens. Il mit quelques minutes avant de les retrouver en face des trois balais.

-Severus, Draco, les appela-t-il.

-Père, le salua à son tour, son fils dans les bras.

-Gan-pé, dit Ael en lui tendant les bras.

-Lucius, que fais-tu là ? lui demanda Severus.

-Harry m'a prévenu que vous seriez ici, répondit-il en prenant son petit fils dans ses bras. Je suis venu vous tenir compagnie.

-Dis plus tôt que tu ne veux pas rester seul, pendant que ta femme vide ton compte en banque, riposta le maitre des potions.

-Aussi mais je vous ferais remarquer que vous êtes dans le même cas, répliqua Malfoy père.

Severus allait répliquer à son tour quand deux jeunes gens arrivèrent. C'était Honaw et Matt qui se tenait par la main.

-Lucius toujours aussi sexy, salua l'indien à sa manière. Dray, Sev. Vous avez perdu vos compagnes ?

-Ne sois pas si familier avec moi, Honaw ?

-Pourquoi pas beau-papa ? Tu es le compagnon de mon père et je sors avec ton fils. On peut se tutoyer et s'appeler par son prénom.

-Comment ça, tu sors avec mon fils ? Depuis quand ? Je n'ai jamais pas permis cela, beugla le maître des potions.

-de toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'ils auraient attendu ton accord pour faire quoi que ce soit, Sev, dit Lucius.

-Je n'aurais pas attendu ton accord non plus, beau-papa, renchérit Draco.

-Je n'ai que faire de votre avis, vous deux, quand à toi, répond à ma question stupide ourson, rugit l'ex-mangemort.

-Depuis aujourd'hui, l'informa le dit ourson. En fait, je lui ai demandé aujourd'hui et nous profitons de cette sortie pour notre premier rendez-vous.

Matthew lui était aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Il n'en revenait pas de sortir avec Honaw. Il avait complètement craqué sur lui le premier jour qu'il l'avait vu. Aya l'avait remarqué et depuis, elle l'avait aidé avec Sacha et Latanya. D'ailleurs, il devrait la remercier quand il la verra.

-Au fait, que faites-vous ici, demanda Honaw. Vous n'êtes pas en train d'espionner votre âme sœur ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? l'interrogèrent les trois hommes.

-Vous n'êtes pas en train d'espionner votre âme sœur ? répéta-t-il.

-Mais oui, voilà ce qu'on va faire, sourit Draco.

-Excellente idée en faisant ça, nous pourrons les protéger, rajouta Lucius.

-Qu'attendons-nous pour y aller ? Renchérit Severus.

-Sérieusement, vous n'allez pas y aller, s'inquiéta l'indien, je disais ça pour plaisanter.

-Ils vont vous tuer s'ils vous voient, dit Matt.

-Ils ne nous remarquerons même pas, dit lord Malfoy.

-J'ai été espion, je sais passer inaperçu, rajouta Rogue.

-On te confie Ael et les élèves, ne t'inquiète pas, McGo est présente aussi, termina Draco avant de tous transplaner. Ne laissant pas à Honaw de rajouter un mot.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les trois Serpentards arrivèrent sur le chemin de traverse, ils se cachèrent juste avant que leur moitié passa devant eux. Durant toute l'après-midi, ils les suivirent discrètement, les observant faire les magasins, palissant de plus en plus en voyant le nombre de paquet avec lequel ils ressortaient. Tout ce serait bien passé, et ils auraient également passé tout à fait inaperçu, s'il n'avait pas eu cet homme, ce stupide garçon qui avait osé poser cette question : « qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir ? ». Chose à ne pas dire en présence de deux Veela extrêmement jaloux et un maitre des potions, tout aussi jaloux. Le malheureux se retrouva plaqué au mur menacé par trois baguettes.

- Comment oses-tu leur parler comme ça ?susurra froidement Lucius

-Tu vas devoir le payer, sois en certain, rajouta Draco.

-Moi ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est votre présence en ce lieu, dit la voix douce de Narcissia.

-Narcissia chérie, nous passions ici par hasard, amour, déclara son époux en se retournant vers elle.

-Je comprends que tu sois là Lucius mais vous deux, dit Harry en désignant son amant et son beau-fils, n'êtes-vous pas sensé être à Pré au lard ?

-Hé bien, on s'est dit que nous aussi, on pouvait passer une journée entre homme, annonça Severus en croisant les bras.

-Et où est Ael ? demanda Aya.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai confié à Honaw, il est en sécurité, se défendit Dray.

-Donc tu es en train de me dire que tu as confié Ael à Honaw. Honaw qui avait son premier rendez-vous avec Matt. Rendez-vous que ça fait quinze jours que je préparais et dont tu étais parfaitement au courant. Tous ça pour une journée entre homme décidé à la dernière minute, résuma Aya.

-C'est exactement ça, s'exclama le jeune Veela

-Vous nous prenez vraiment pour des imbéciles ? rétorqua froidement Narcissia.

-Bien sur que non.

-Ecoutez-moi bien, exigea le survivant, Narcissia, Aiyana et moi avons rendez-vous maintenant et vous vous allez rentrer à Poudlard, est-ce clair ?

-Mais, commença Rogue.

-J'ai dit est-ce clair, répéta Harry plus fort.

Les trois hommes surpris pas le charisme du survivant hochèrent la tête.

-Est-ce qu'on peut…, commença Draco.

-Non, vous ne le saurez pas, l'interrompit sa femme, on se voit ce soir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il était plus de vingt heures et trois Serpentards tournaient en rond dans le grand hall. Harry, Narcissia et Aiyana n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Bon c'est vrai qu'ils n'auraient pas du les espionner. Ils se sentaient un peu honteux mais juste un peu. Mais là, ils commençaient à s'inquiéter, ils s'étaient quittés, il y a quatre heures. Ils auraient du être rentré maintenant. Les trois petits serpents allaient commencer à creuser une tranchée dans le hall quand les objets de leur tourment arrivèrent, tout en rigolant. Aussitôt, Draco sauta sur son amour.

-Mais où étais-tu passée, s'impatienta-t-il.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien. Cependant, il senti l'odeur d'un autre homme. Qui avait osé toucher son amour.

-Qui t'as touché ? grogna-t-il

-Tu m'aimes ? S'enquit-elle.

-Bien sûr que je t'aime mais ne change pas de conversation, qui t'as touché ?

-J'ai passé l'après-midi avec Narcissia et papa, je te l'avais dit. Tu crois sérieusement que je t'aurai trompé.

-D'accord, je te crois mais pourquoi tu as l'odeur d'un autre sur toi ? Elle est sur Harry aussi.

-Quoi ? Grogna à son tour Severus en s'approchant.

-Tu va être papa, déclara Aya à son époux.

-Encore heureux que je vais être papa. Et si jamais tu …

Le Veela se tourne vers Aya.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Tu vas être papa. L'odeur que tu sens sur moi, c'est l'odeur du gynécomage qui m'a examinée, expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu es enceinte ?

-Oui, d'un mois, sourit-elle.

Draco sourit à son tour et posa la main sur le ventre plat de son épouse.

-Mais comment ? Tu prends une potion contraceptive.

-Oui mais tu te rappelle, il y a un mois avec l'aphrodisiaque ? Tu m'as mordu et tu sais que ta morsure annule les effets du contraceptif.

-On va avoir un bébé, murmura-t-il heureux.

-Deux.

-Deux ?

-J'attend des jumeaux, déclara Aya.

-Je t'aime, dit-il en l'embrassant.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi, il y a l'odeur également sur Harry, dit le professeur de potion en regardant Harry.

Celui-ci rougit avant de dire.

-Je suis enceint aussi.

Severus resta quelques secondes figé avant de se reprendre et de serrer son amant dans ses bras.

-Je te promets que cette fois-ci je serais près de toi, lui murmura-t-il.


	13. vacances en famille

**Chapitre 11 : vacances en famille**

22 décembre 2016

Les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient, Lucius se trouvait dans son bureau. Il finissait les quelques dossiers dont il s'occupait et mettait de l'ordre dans ses papiers pour pouvoir profiter de sa famille ensuite. En effet, dès le début des vacances scolaires, Draco, Aiyana, Ael, Harry et Severus vivaient au manoir.

Lucius était plongé dans un dossier quand on frappa à la porte. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte pour laisser place à Aiyana furieuse, qui lui donna Ael, avant de pénétrer à son tour dans le bureau. La jeune femme était maintenant à son troisième mois de grossesse, qui se voyait déjà assez bien puisqu'elle attendait des jumeaux.

-Que se passe-t-il, interrogea doucement Lucius, en positionnant mieux son petit fils dans ses bras. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier une femme enceinte. Surtout si elle est en colère.

-Ce qu'il se passe, tu me demande, ce qu'il se passe ? cria Aya. Je vais te dire ce qu'il se passe. Ton fils est insupportable, je n'en peux plus. Il l'était déjà quand j'attendais Ael. Mais ici, il est carrément incontrôlable. Il surveille absolument tous ce que je fais. Et quand je dis tout, c'est tout. Ce que je mange, ce que je bois. A ce que je fasse ma sieste, que je ne reste pas trop longtemps dehors. Le seul moment où je suis seule c'est quand je suis à la toilette. Et encore car si je reste trop longtemps, il frappe à la porte pour savoir si tout va bien. Je n'en peux plus. Est-ce que je peux rester ici, j'ai vraiment besoin de calme. Tu ne remarqueras même pas que je suis là.

-Je t'en prie, installe-toi. Si tu veux, tu peux te servir dans ma bibliothèque. Repose-toi, je m'occupe d'Ael.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Aiyana se dandina vers la bibliothèque, prit un livre et puis s'installa dans un des fauteuils en fasse du bureau de son beau-père. Elle se tortilla un peu, elle fit apparaître un coussin qu'elle mit contre l'accoudoir, s'installa contre et passa ses jambes par-dessus le second accoudoir.

Lucius retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et installa son petit fils sur ses genoux. Le petit garçon attrapa une des feuilles sur le bureau et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Dis donc toi, tu ne veux pas faire un beau dessin pour grand-père, demanda le blond en lui reprenant son document.

-Vi

-Bien, répondit le grand père en faisant apparaître des crayons de couleur, des feuilles blanches.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lucius sentit qu'on tirait sur son pantalon. Il baissa la tête pour voir Ael lui tendre un dessin. Il prit son petit fils dans ses bras et regarda le chef-d'œuvre de ce dernier.

-C'est magnifique mon ange et si tu me disais ce que tu as dessiné.

-Ma', dit le petit garçon souriant, en montrant ce qu'il semblait être une forme innommable avec de long cheveux noir. Papa, mami na', papy Lus, papy Ry' et papy Se'us.

Sur le dessin, on voyait donc ce qui ressemblait plus à des têtes. Chaque tête correspondant à une personne présente dans le manoir.

-Tu peux le montrer à maman, proposa Lucius.

Mais Ael mis un de ses petits doigts sur les lèvres de son grand-père.

-Chuut, ma' dodo, chuchota-t-il.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil vers sa belle-fille et en effet, elle s'était endormie, une main posée sur son ventre.

-On va jouer à un jeu, celui qui fait le moins de bruit à gagner, d'accord ?

L'enfant hocha la tête avant de se cramponner au plus âgé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était endormi.

Seulement le calme fut de courte durée car une furie brune entra brutalement dans le bureau. Et referma tout aussi brutalement la porte.

-Excuse-moi Lucius mais j'ai besoin d'un endroit où me calmer.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? Mon bureau n'est pas un refuge.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

D'un signe de tête, il désigna Aya.

-Qu'as fait Severus pour te mettre en colère ?

-Ce qu'il a fait, tu me demande, ce qu'il a fait ? S'énerva le survivant. Je vais te dire ce qu'il a fait. Ou plutôt ce qu'il n'a pas fait. Il ne veut pas me donner une potion anti-nausée. Monsieur dit que je ne peux pas prendre de potion car ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. Mais est-ce c'est lui qui est enceint ? Non ! Je sais mieux que lui si oui ou non, je peux prendre une potion. Et après, il me demande ce que je veux. Et quand je lui demande, il refuse.

Il se laissa tomba sur le second fauteuil à côté de sa fille.

-Ca te dérange, si je reste ici, jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

oOoOoOoOoOo

L'heure du repas arriva et ils descendirent tous les quatre dans la salle à manger. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, Narcissia, Draco et Severus s'y trouvaient déjà. Alors que les deux hommes allaient ouvrir la bouche, ils reçurent un regard noir de leur conjoint, les empêchant de dire un mot.

Une fois tous assis et Ael dans sa chaise pour bébé, les elfes apportèrent les plats. Le repas commença donc dans le silence.

-Draco, appela Harry.

-Oui ?

-Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me préparer une potion contre les nausées ?

- pourquoi ne le demandes-tu pas à Severus ? Lui demanda le dragon en haussant un sourcil curieux.

-Parce que monsieur ne veut pas. Il m'entrive depuis tout à l'heure que ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé, commença à s'énerver le survivant.

-Mais c'est …

-Pas un mot Severus, le coupa Harry, je veux et j'aurai cette maudite potion, même si tu ne veux pas me la faire. Alors Dray ?

Mais Draco était trop concentré sur son épouse pour écouter son beau-père. Elle avait appelé un elfe pour une envie et elle était occupée à mélanger son céleri cru avec de la confiture d'abricot et ses frites avec du chocolat fondu.

-Amour, tu ne devras pas manger ça ! S'exclama-t-il avec une grimace de dégout.

-Je mangerai ça si je veux, s'énerva-t-elle à son tour. Je sais mieux que toi ce dont j'ai envie. Si tu ne veux pas dormir sur le canapé cette nuit, laisse-moi manger.

Puis aussi vite qu'elle s'était énervée, elle se mit à pleurée, repoussant son assiette.

-Amour, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta le Veela.

-Tu ne veux pas que je mange ce dont j'ai envie. C'est parce que je deviens grosse que tu ne veux pas que je mange et je ne te plais plus.

-Mais non, ma chérie, tu ne deviens pas grosse, tu es magnifique je te le promets. Je suis désolé, de t'avoir empêché de manger.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de pleurer voir sa fille pleurer l'avait chamboulé et il n'avait pu empêcher les larmes de couler.

-Harry qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'alarma le maître des potions.

-Je ne me sens pas bien et toi, tu ne veux pas me donner cette maudite potion ! Et après je vais devenir énorme. Et je suis sur que lorsque je ressemblerai à une baleine tu vas me quitter pour un petit jeune, musclé avec le quotient intellectuel d'une huitre, expliqua le survivant en se mouchant bruyamment.

Severus ne voyait pas le rapport entre la potion et le fait qu'Harry allait grossir mais le consola quand même.

-Voyons Harry, pourquoi crois-tu que je vais aller voir ailleurs alors que je t'aime et que tu porte mon enfant. Et puis si tu y tiens vraiment, je vais te faire ta potion après le repas.

-Dites-nous ce qui vous ferez plaisir, on va aller vous le chercher maintenant, proposa Draco.

-C'est vrai, dit Aya d'une petite voix.

-Promis.

-Des fraises, dirent d'une même voix le père et la fille.

-Mais ce n'est pas la saison, dit le maître des potions.

Harry et Aiyana firent trembler leurs lèvres inférieures et des larmes apparurent aux coins de leurs yeux.

-Très bien, nous allons y aller, capitula Severus.

Les deux futurs pères se levèrent pour aller chercher les fraises tant attendues.

-Et n'oubliez pas le sucre, leur rappela Harry.

-Et le chocolat, rajouta Aya.

-Et la crème fraiche, terminèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Les deux hommes soufflèrent avant de quitter le manoir. Une fois la porte de la salle à manger fermée, les deux personnes enceintes reprirent leur assiette avec leur étrange mélange et continuèrent à manger. Les parents Malfoy, qui avait suivit la conversation depuis le début, avaient un sourire moqueur. Pas de doutes que leur belle fille et son père avaient leur compagnon dans la poche.


	14. Joyeuse Saintvalentin?

**Chapitre 12 : Joyeuse Saint valentin ?**

14 février 2017

Aiyana se réveilla en sentant son époux déposer des baisers dans son cou. Cependant, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, profitant des baisers et des caresses. Draco enlaçait sa femme, caressant le ventre d'Aiyana. Elle se retourna et ouvrit les yeux, son regard tomba dans deux perles grises. Elle l'embrassa doucement.

-Bonjour chéri, souffla-t-elle en souriant.

-Bonjour amour, répondit à son tour le Veela. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne passerait pas toute la journée au lit, proposa Aya

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on ferait toute la journée au lit, demanda Draco avec un sourire séducteur.

-Je ne sais pas, répliqua Aya en s'asseyant sur le ventre de son époux, tu as une idée ?

-Ca se pourrait bien, répondit-il alors qu'il passait ses mains sous la nuisette de son épouse, le long de ses cuisses. Que dirais-tu de faire l'amour ?

-C'est un programme qui me plait beaucoup, ronronna-elle alors qu'elle se penchait pour l'embrasser tout en lui caressant le torse. Mais j'aimerai quelque chose d'autre avant.

Elle se glissa sous les couvertures tout en passant les mains sur le corps de Draco.

-Aya qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle lui enlevait son boxer. Tu sais que ... mh … c'est bon … continue

Aiyana passa doucement la langue sur le gland rougit alors qu'elle faisait un mouvement de va et vient le long de la verge avec sa main.

-Aah … amour …tu …

-Tu veux quelque chose, Draco. ? lui demanda-t-elle un sourire en coin.

-Arrête de me torturer et prend la entièrement dans ta bouche, grogna le blond.

-JOYEUSE SAINT VALENTIN MA CHERIE, hurla un Harry excité en entrant brusquement dans la chambre. Oups je crois que j'arrive au mauvais moment, dit-il d'un air faussement désolé.

-PAPA, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA ? SORS IMMEDIATEME NT, hurla Aya en recouvrant son mari et elle du drap.

-C'est juste ma vengeance lorsque tu m'as interrompu avec Sev, ricana le survivant. Dépêchez-vous on vous attend dans la grande salle dans 10 min.

Et le survivant ressorti aussi vite qu'il était entré.

Dix minutes plus tard, les 2 amoureux étaient dans la grande salle. Draco assit à la droite de Remus et Aiyana à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Aiyana, lui demanda doucement le loup garou.

-Papa a gâché le merveilleux réveil de ma saint valentin, marmonna-t-elle.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Questionna Neville curieux qui était assis à gauche du loup garou.

-il est entré dans la chambre en beuglant alors que je faisais une fémmh

Personne ne comprit ce qu'elle faisait étant donné que Draco avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche. Le veela avait les joues légèrement rosées.

La futur mère bouda encore plus et se vengeait sur ses œufs brouillés.

Honaw arriva à son tour tout sourire et s'assit à côté de sa sœur.

-Hé ma belle, joyeuse saint valentin, dit l'indien en lui souriant.

Sourire qui disparu quand il reçu une femme enceinte de 5 mois, en pleur, dans ses bras.

-Hé bien, princesse, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Papa a gâché ma saint valentin, expliqua la jeune femme, le visage rempli de larme. Je devais passer la journée à faire l'amour avec Dray et papa est entré dans la chambre alors que

Mais elle dit le reste de la phrase si bas que personne ne compris.

-Je n'ai rien compris, ma belle, tu peux répéter.

Elle lui fit signe de se baisser et lui répéta la phrase à l'oreille. Phrase qui engendra un fou rire chez l'indien.

-Honaw, te moque pas, répliqua Aya en faisait une moue boudeuse. Toi aussi, tu serais de mauvaise humeur si papa serait entré dans ta chambre à ce moment là.

-Allez, il s'est juste vengé pour la dernière fois, lorsque tu as interrompu sa partie de jambe en l'air dans le salon.

-Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès et ils étaient torse nu, ce n'est pas comme si je les avais interrompu en pleine action. Alors que Dray et moi, on …

-STOP, les interrompit Draco, arrêtez de dévoiler notre vie sexuelle devant tout le monde et surtout devant les élèves, s'il vous plait.

-Mais Dray, se plaignit Aiyana.

-Amour, on reprendra, ce qu'on a interrompu, ce soir, d'accord, dit le blond en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Promis ?

-Promis, dit le blond avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

-Chéri ?

-Oui amour ?

-Il a plus de Nutella, se plaignit Aiyana

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry avait transplané au chemin de traverse. Il avait envie de fêter la saint-valentin avec Severus. C'est pourquoi il profitait qu'il n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui pour acheter de quoi passer une soirée de rêve. Bon c'est vrai qu'il avait profité que Severus donnait cours à cette bande de cornichon, comme disait le maître des potions, pour partir.

Donc il fallait préparer quelque chose de grandiose pour se faire pardonner d'avoir quitté la haute surveillance de la cruelle et effrayante terreur des cachots plus couramment appelé Severus Rogue.

Voilà donc la raison de sa présence dans le rayon légume entrain de réfléchir s'il devait prendre de la salade ou des tomates. Peut-être devrait-il prendre des haricots.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand il entendit :

-Stupefix

Seulement le fait qu'il soit enceint, l'entraîna dans l'inconscience.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La journée était enfin finie et Aiyana était crevée. Passer toute la journée à l'infirmerie l'avait épuisée, les jumeaux avaient beaucoup bougés. Et pour une raison qu'elle ignore, de nombreux élèves étaient venus se faire soigner. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de se reposer et de se faire câliner par Draco.

Quand elle entra dans l'appartement, celui-ci était plongé dans le noir à l'exception d'un chemin illuminé sur le sol. Comme si elle allait marcher sur des étoiles. Un doux sourire apparu sur son visage. Elle se mit à suivre les petites lumières. Le chemin la conduisit à la salle de bain. Elle poussa la porte entre-ouverte. La pièce était éclairée par des dizaines de bougies, un bain avait été préparé et des pétales de rose y étaient ajoutées. Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer et des baisers dans le cou. Elle se retourna, entoura le cou de son mari et l'embrassa.

-Que dirais-tu d'un bon bain pour te détendre ? proposa Draco.

-Tu le prends avec moi ? demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre du bas.

-J'en avais l'intension, répondit-il contre ses lèvres.

Aya essaya de se baisser pour enlever ses bottes mais avec son ventre, elle avait quelques difficultés à le faire. Voyant cela, Draco qui avait commencé à se déshabillé s'approcha d'elle. Il la fit asseoir sur une chaise avant de lui enlever ses bottes. Tout en lui enlevant, il lui caressant les jambes.

-Tu veux un coup de main pour le reste où ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-il.

D'un geste de la main, elle se retrouva entièrement nue.

-Je crois que je peux me débrouillé seule, dit-elle une moue provocatrice.

Elle se retourna et descendit lentement les marches pour entrer dans le bain. Elle alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin, s'appuyant sur le bord. Elle ferma les yeux se laissant envahir par l'odeur des pétales de roses.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit des caresses sur son ventre et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner tout en laissant un gémissement passer ses lèvres.

Draco aimait beaucoup quand sa femme était enceinte. Bon il y avait quelques inconvénients comme les sautes d'humeur. Mais il avait remarqué, lorsqu'elle attendait Ael, qu'Aiyana était particulièrement sensible quand on la touchait, surtout au niveau du ventre. Et il adorait la faire gémir rien qu'en l'effleurant. Il y avait cependant une chose qu'il adorait encore plus, c'était son appétit sexuel. Il faisait encore plus l'amour qu'avant et ce n'était pas le Veela qui était contre.

Draco embrassa sa femme tout d'abord lentement, amoureusement. Mais le baiser devint vite langoureux. Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, Aya posa son front sur celui de son époux.

-Dray, amour, dit Aya sensuellement, assied toi sur le bord, j'aimerai finir ce que j'ai commencé ce matin.

Elle finit sa phrase en caressant sa main sur le membre fièrement dressé. Draco laissa échapper un gémissement et ses yeux s'obscurcirent.

Il allait faire ce que la mère de ses enfants lui demandait quand on frappa brutalement à la porte.

-Qui que ce soit, il va le regretter, c'est la deuxième fois que nous sommes interrompus, grogna Draco en mettant une serviette de bain autour de sa taille.

Il ouvrit méchamment la porte.

-QUOI ? Cracha-t-il.

Cependant sa colère retomba immédiatement en voyant Severus encore plus blanc que d'habitude.

-Sev, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, s'inquiéta Malfoy.

-Harry a disparu, souffla le maître des potions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Viens entre et explique-toi ?

Le plus âgé entra et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

-Dray, pourquoi es-tu si long ? Dad, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Aiyana qui avait enfilé un peignoir.

-Harry a disparu répéta Severus. Je suis entré dans les appartements et il n'était pas là. J'ai fait le tour de toutes les pièces. Je l'ai même recherché dans tout le château et il n'est nulle part.

-Harry n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça, on va le retrouver, le rassura Draco.

Aya se leva aussi vite que son état le permettait. Et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle revint quelques minutes après habillés d'un leggin noir et d'une tunique verte.

-Pixy, cria-t-elle alors qu'elle enfilait son manteau.

-Madame Aiyana a appelé Pixy, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant très bas.

-Oui, pourrais-tu t'occupé d'Ael, il dort ? Draco et moi devons partir.

-Bien sur que Pixy peut le faire, madame Aiyana n'a pas à s'en faire, Pixy va bien s'occuper d'Ael.

-Aya qu'est-ce que …

-Draco va t'habiller et soit dans 10 minutes dans le hall et prend dad avec toi.

Et elle quitta la pièce. Il fallu quelques instants pour que le veela se mette en mouvement.

10 minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans le hall où l'attendait Honaw et Aya.

-Aya m'a expliqué la situation, nous allons donc allez au chemin de traverse.

-Pourquoi le chemin de traverse ? demanda Severus.

-Papa voulais fêter la saint valentin, il nous a prévenu qu'il se rendait là bas.

-Pourquoi il ne m'a pas prévenu ?

-Parce qu'il voulait te faire la surprise et puis tu l'en aurais empêché.

-Et j'aurai eu raison, s'indigna le maître des potions.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, Harry se réveilla dans un endroit qui lui sembla légèrement familier.

-Bonjour mon amour, je voix que tu es enfin réveillé, déclara une voix l'entrée de la porte.

-Toi, s'étonna Harry.


	15. Recherche

**Chapitre 13 : recherche**

Après avoir quitté l'enceinte de Poudlard, Aya, Draco, Severus et Honaw transplanèrent sur le chemin de traverse. Heureusement pour eux, il y avait peu de monde étant donné que la nuit était tombée. La jeune mère prit sa forme mi-humaine, mi-animale, elle releva la tête et se mit à renifler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, la transformation pourrait faire mal aux bébés, s'étonna Severus.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dad, la transformation ne fera pas de mal aux jumeaux. C'est différent des animagus, le totem c'est mon second moi, ma seconde apparence. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends mais nous ne faisons qu'un alors que l'animagus, c'est une seconde personnalité.

-Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où elle s'est enfuie en panthère lorsqu'elle attendait Ael. Elle s'était construit un petit repère pour ses petits comme elle me disait. D'ailleurs, elle en a fait dans le dressing de notre appartement à Poudlard, rigola Dray.

-Et pour quoi renifle-t-elle, demanda le maître des potions.

-On recherche l'odeur de papa, expliqua Honaw qui maintenant ressemblait plus à un ours qu'à un humain. Pendant ce temps, préparez vos baguettes, on ne sait jamais, il y a des drôles d'odeurs mais ça n'a peut-être rien à voir avec papa.

Il rejoignit Aiyana qui était quelques mètres plus loin le nez en l'air. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux marchands de légumes l'odeur d'Harry était plus forte. C'était le dernier lieu où il était. Il y avait également une seconde odeur à côté, un arôme de fleur qu'elle avait déjà sentit quelque part. Seulement, elle ne se souvenait plus où.

-Alors ? demanda Draco quand il les vit tous les deux à l'arrêt.

-On a trouvé quelque chose, expliqua Aya, papa était ici et il y a également un arôme de fleur que j'ai déjà sentit quelque part.

-Un arôme de fleur ? Tu l'as peut-être sentit chez un fleuriste, c'est normal puisqu'il y vende des fleurs, critiqua Severus.

-Oh, calme-toi Dad, ce que je voulais dire c'est que je l'ai déjà sentit sur une personne, il s'agit d'un parfum.

-Et il n'y a pas que ça, rajouta l'indien, il y a également l'odeur du sortilège Stupefix.

-Comment savez-vous ça, demanda Sev les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

-C'est parce que nous sommes les meilleurs, dirent d'une même voix Honaw et Aiyana avec un grand sourire.

Mais ils reprirent vite leur sérieux.

-Maintenant, nous sommes certain que papa s'est fait enlever. Ce qu'il faut découvrir, c'est qui et pourquoi ?

Severus se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté du magasin et mis sa tête entre ses mains. Alors que tout commençait à bien se passer entre Harry et lui, il fallait qu'il se fasse enlever. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il était heureux, il fallait que quelque chose vienne tout gâcher. La première fois, ça avait été de sa faute, il était trop pris dans sa vengeance pour voir le bonheur qu'Harry pouvait lui apporter. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il vivait enfin une relation avec l'homme qu'il aimait, qu'il allait devenir une seconde fois père mais que cette fois-ci, il pouvait participer à la grossesse, on lui prenait son âme sœur.

Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés et se sentit pris dans une étreinte. Il serra à son tour sa fille contre lui. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, il pleura. Il avait peur. Lui la terreur des cachots avait peur de perdre Harry.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dad, tout va bien se passer, tu va voir, on va le retrouver, le rassura-t-elle. Et puis n'oublions pas que nous parlons d'Harry Potter, le survivant. Il arrive à se mettre dans des situations pas possibles et s'en sort toujours.

-On ferait mieux de rentrer pour ce soir, déclara Draco, on reprendra les recherches demain.

Le maître des potions se releva brusquement et empoigna le blond.

-On ne peut pas arrêter les recherches maintenant, Harry est enceinte, on ne peut pas abandonner, cracha-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'on abandonnait Harry, répondit-il sur le même ton, mais je te rappelle qu'Aya est également enceinte. Tu veux qu'elle s'épuise et qu'elle perde les bébés. Parce que oui, elle peut rechercher Harry mais pas au point de s'épuiser.

-Tu as raison, excuse-moi, déclara Severus en relâchant le blond.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, Harry se réveilla dans un endroit qui lui sembla légèrement familier. Il était attaché à une chaise. Devant lui était dressée une table pour deux. La lumière était tamisée.

-Bonjour mon amour, je voix que tu es enfin réveillé, déclara une voix l'entrée de la porte.

-Toi, s'étonna Harry.

Le ravisseur s'avança vers Harry avec une bouteille de champagne dans une main et deux verres dans l'autre.

-Je peux savoir que je fais ici ?

-Voyons amour, c'est la saint-Valentin aujourd'hui et j'ai trouvé que ça serait une bonne idée de passer la soirée, juste toi et moi. Ça fait longtemps que nous avons passé du temps ensemble. Tu as disparu, il y a 18 ans. C'est certainement Malfoy qui t'a enlevé à moi. Mais maintenant que tu es revenu, je ne compte plus te quitter. Mais parlons d'autre chose, j'ai une surprise pour toi. Ça fait 17 ans que je veux te la donner. Mais ça attendra encore un peu, je te la montrerai quand nous aurons dîné. Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher les assiettes.

-Comment veux-tu que je bouge, tu m'as attaché, imbécile, marmonna Harry.

Le kidnappeur revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux assiettes.

-J'ai passé toute la journée à cuisiner, j'espère que ça te plaira, déclara-t-il.

Il s'installa et commença à manger. Au bout d'un moment, il remarqua que son invité ne touché pas à son assiette.

-Ce ne te plait pas ? Tu n'as pas encore mangé.

-J'aurai des difficultés à manger en ayant les mains attachées, dit Harry sarcastiquement. Et puis même si je le pouvais, je ne mangerais pas. Qui me dit que tu n'as pas empoisonné le repas.

-Voyons Harry, pourquoi je ferai ça, je t'aime, voyons. Attends, je vais te détacher.

Le ravisseur s'approcha du survivant, se pencha pour le libérer quand il s'arrêta, étonné.

-Tu devrais faire un régime, Harry, tu as fortement grossis depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

-Ginny, je suis enceint, soupira le brun, forcément que j'ai grossis, j'en suis à cinq mois. Dans quatre mois, je retrouverai mon corps d'avant.

-Enceint ? Mais c'est impossible ? s'indigna la rouquine. Qui est le père ? C'est Malfoy, j'en suis certaine.

-Non, ce n'est pas Draco. C'est Severus.

-Quoi ? La chauve-souris ? Oh mais je suis certaine que tu n'y ais pour rien. Il a surement du te forcer et t'a donné une potion et tu te retrouve dans cet état. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on prendra soin de lui et je me ferai passer pour sa mère si tu veux. Il n'y aura aucun problème. Et James sera surement content d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

-Oui, le père de mon enfant est Severus et non, il ne m'a pas forcé. Bon c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas prévu mais Sev et moi nous sommes heureux. Non, je ne veux pas que tu sois la mère de mon enfant, je n'en ai pas besoin. Tout comme je n'en ai pas eu besoin pour Aiyana. Qui est James ? Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu as remarqué que j'avais un énorme ventre, c'est pourtant toi qui m'as emmené ici, non ?

-Non, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai amené ici, j'étais occupée à préparer notre dîner romantique. C'est James qui t'a conduit ici et il n'a pas eu la délicatesse de me renseigner sur ton état. Pour finir, tu te rappelle que je t'ai dit que j'avais une surprise pour toi. Et bien la surprise c'est James.

-James ?

-Oui, James est ton fils.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible, on a jamais couché ensemble. Comment tu aurais pu attendre mon enfant ? Comment pourrait-il être mon fils ?

-Oh tu sais, c'est très simple, ça s'est passé après ton combat contre tu-sais-qui. Je voulais te faire un cadeau et quoi de mieux qu'un enfant. Alors quand tu étais dans le coma, j'ai demandé au docteur Russel pour avoir un enfant de toi et James est né neuf mois plus tard. Je l'ai appelé James Lilian en mémoire à tes parents.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Seulement, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il était perdu. Comment pourrait-il avoir un fils de 17 ans ? Si c'était vraiment son fils. Il n'avait jamais touché Ginny. Mais bon, elle a dit que le docteur, dont il avait oublié le nom, l'avait aidée.

-Tu sais, il a vraiment envie de te rencontrer depuis le temps que je lui parle de toi. Attend, je vais le chercher.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, mère, je suis là, dit une voix grave et douce.

Le survivant qui avait baissé la tête, la releva et ce retrouva face à son sosie. Si on trouvait déjà qu'il ressemblait à son père. Ici, on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient son jumeau. Oui, il était parfaitement identique. Cheveux bruns ébouriffés, yeux verts, lunettes rondes, peau légèrement halée.

-Bonjour, dit timidement le jeune homme.

-Bon, je vous laisse entre hommes, s'exclama joyeusement Ginny. J'ai rendez-vous avec maman. Harry, je sais que tu aurais voulu que nous passions la soirée ensemble mais je ne peux pas faire attendre maman.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée avant de disparaître.

-Je suis désolé, murmura James.

-Désolé pourquoi, demanda Harry qui avait retrouvé la parole.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir enlevé. Mais mère me l'a demandé, elle disait que tu lui manquais beaucoup et que tu avais étais enlevé par une fouine. Je n'ai pas tout compris cette partie là. Je voulais tellement te voir. Et aussi, c'était la première fois que j'allais sur le chemin de traverse. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de magasins, ça fait un peu peur. Tu es aussi la première personne que je rencontre depuis ma naissance, en dehors de mère. Quand je t'ai porté, j'ai remarqué que tu étais enceinte. Si je l'avais su, je ne t'aurai pas lancé de stupefix, j'espère que ça n'a pas fait de mal au bébé. Tu en es à combien de mois ? Tu sais déjà si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

Harry le regarda ma bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un parlé autant sans reprendre son souffle à part Aya quand elle parle de Draco.

-Désolé, dit le jeune homme gêné. Je parle beaucoup quand je suis stressé.

Le survivant sourit.

-C'est bon, je ne t'en veux pas. En fait, tu me fais penser à ma fille.

-Tu as une fille ?

-Oui, elle s'appelle Aiyana, elle a 18 ans. Je suis certain que tu t'entendrais bien avec elle. Maintenant, pour répondre à ta question, je suis enceint de 5 mois. Et je … attends, tu as dit que c'était la première fois que j'étais la première personne que tu rencontrais. Tu n'as jamais rencontré Molly, Arthur et …

-Non, mère ne veux pas. Elle dit que je n'appartiens qu'à elle. Je sais que mère ne m'aime pas parce que je vous ressemble trop. Et elle ne veut pas qu'on me prenne à elle comme on vous a enlevé. Et je ne suis jamais sorti d'ici avant aujourd'hui

-Est-ce qu'elle t'a …

-NON, je veux dire non mais je sais bien que quand elle me regarde, c'est vous qu'elle voit. Mais elle me dit souvent que je la déçois car je ne vous ressemble pas assez. Et elle, expliqua-t-il tout en se grattant le bras droit.

Harry remarqua le bleu sur le bras de son « fils ». Il avait encore des difficultés à croire ça. Il pourrait peut-être demander confirmation à Aya.

-Comment t'es-tu fait ce bleu ? demanda l'ex-Gryffondor.

-Je … J'ai …

-C'est Ginny, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne comprends pas les parents qui peuvent frapper leur enfant.

-Mm. Je l'ai mérité, j'ai cassé un vase. Est-ce que vous aimez votre fille ? demanda soudainement James.

-Evidemment que j'aime ma fille. Tout comme … OH MON DIEU, je viens de penser, je suis là attaché à une chaise à parler tranquillement avec toi. Je n'ai rien contre toi, hein. Mais Aiyana doit se demander où je suis. Et Severus aussi. Et dire que je voulais préparer une soirée romantique. Et tu dois surement te demander pourquoi je ne panique pas et que je prends tout calmement mais je suis sur et certain que tout va bien aller. Je crois que pour une fois, je vais remercier les hormones de me faire sentir aussi bien.

Le jeune homme rigola, c'était la première fois qu'il rigolait autant. Jamais avec sa mère il n'avait rigolé autant. Quand il reprit son calme il dit, tout en le détachant :

-Je vais vous aider à partir d'ici. Il y a des personnes qui vous attendent. Je voulais vous rencontrer mais pas vous enlever aux personnes qui vous aiment. Il vaut mieux se dépêcher avant que mère ne revienne. Il faut sortir de la maison pour transplaner. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Tu veux venir avec moi ?, dit-il en se massant les poignets. J'avoue ne pas être encore certain que tu sois réellement mon fils mais je ne veux pas te laisser sachant que tu es battu. Et puis je dois t'avouer que depuis que je suis enceint quand je transplane, je me retrouve les fesses sur le sol. Alors tu m'aideras à garder l'équilibre.

-Vous voulez vraiment que je vienne avec vous ? demanda James surpris

Harry hocha la tête pour confirmer.

-J'en serai vraiment heureux, répondit le jeune homme, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ils sortirent tous les deux.

-Accroche-toi à mon bras.

Ils transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent aux portes de Poudlard. Harry fit signe à James de le suivre et ils entrèrent dans le château. Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux appartements du plus âgé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il savait que tout le monde serait là. Il donna le mot de passe au portrait et entra toujours suivit de James.

Severus, Draco, Aiyana et Honaw qui avaient entendu le portrait s'ouvrir, se tournèrent vers ce dernier. Qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils découvrirent Harry. Aya se jeta dans les bras de son père en pleur. Père qui pleura lui aussi. Pendant que les trois hommes dévisagèrent l'inconnu.


	16. furie rousse et naissance particulière

**Chapitre 14 : furie rousse et naissance particulière**

Severus, Draco, Aiyana et Honaw qui avaient entendu le portrait s'ouvrir, se tournèrent vers ce dernier. Qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils découvrirent Harry. Aya se jeta dans les bras de son père en pleur. Père qui pleura lui aussi. Pendant que les trois hommes dévisagèrent l'inconnu.

Aiyana laissa sa place à Draco qui serra à son tour Harry, puis Honaw et pour finir Severus qui l'embrassa.

-Papa, qui est-ce ? demanda l'indien en désignant le jeune homme une fois les retrouvailles finis.

-Je vous présente James … mon fils ? dit le survivant.

-Pourquoi tournes-tu la phrase comme si c'était une question ? Questionna Severus.

-Parce que je ne suis pas certain que ce que m'a dit Ginny soit vrai !

-Qu'est-ce que la belette femelle vient faire là-dedans ? interrogea Draco.

-Vous saurez tout plus tard, les interrompit, avec autorité, la seule femme de la pièce. Pour le moment, nous allons nous rendre à l'infirmerie pour que je puisse vérifier que papa et le bébé vont bien.

-Mais, …

-J'ai dit plus tard, répéta Aya puis se tourna vers son « peut-être » frère, tu viens avec nous aussi James.

Evidemment, ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre. C'est donc d'un pas tranquille que tout ce petit monde se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivé, elle désigna deux places dans le fond.

-Bien, installez-vous dans ces deux lits, dit la jeune femme à Harry et James.

-Je ne suis pas malade, assura James.

-Je vais te faire un check up et le test de paternité. Je vais faire exactement la même chose à papa, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura la futur médicomage.

Elle leur lança divers sorts, un parchemin apparu et une plume se mit à écrire l'état de santé de ses patients.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur les deux parchemins. Sur celui de son père tout était correcte et le bébé était en parfaite santé. Pour celui de James, c'était un peu différent. Il était en parfaite santé mais dans ses antécédents, il y avait de nombreuses fractures et des bleus. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il avait été battu. Mais elle s'occupera de ça plus tard.

Pendant ce temps, Harry raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé. De son enlèvement jusqu'à son évasion. Severus bouillonnait de rage, Draco serra les poings tellement forts que ses jointures blanchirent. Honaw frappa le mur à côté de lui.

-Si je la vois devant moi, je l'étripe, grogna l'indien.

-Alors que nous donne ses analyses, demanda Harry à sa fille voulant changer de sujet

-Tout va bien, s'exclama-t-elle. Vous êtes tous les 3 en pleine forme.

Elle se rendit dans son bureau et revint avec une fiole et un baume.

-Tiens papa, c'est un baume pour soigner tes poignets. J'aurai besoin d'une goutte de votre sang pour le test de paternité.

Elle prit une aiguille et piqua le bout de leur doigt. Elle récolta la goutte de sang dans la fiole.

-Alors, s'impatienta Severus.

-Il faut attendre quelques instants pour savoir.

Seulement, leur attente fut de courte durée car une furie rousse débarqua dans l'infirmerie.

-Où sont-ils, demanda-t-elle hystérique. Où sont Harry et mon fils. Vous me les avez volé mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Non, non, non. Harry est à moi. Et je vous laisserai pas me le reprendre encore une fois. Il n'était pas là pour élever notre fils mais ce n'est pas grave, on aura d'autres enfants et on sera heureux tous ensemble.

-Tu es complètement cinglée, cracha Honaw. Comment as-tu pu enlever papa ?

-Bien sûr que non, on s'aime.

-Et il te l'a dit quand ? demanda le blond. Je ne me rappelle pas qu'il t'ait fait une déclaration.

-Oh, il ne m'en a pas fait, il est trop timide pour ça. Mais ça se voit dans ses yeux qu'il m'aime. Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux y comprendre de toute façon, la fouine.

-Je peux vous poser une question, miss Weasley.

-Que voulez-vous Rogue ?

-James est le fils d'Harry ? Comment vous y êtes vous prise pour être enceinte ?

-Bien évidemment que c'est son fils. Je n'ai jamais eu personne d'autre qu'Harry. Lorsqu'il était dans le coma suite à son combat contre vous-savez-qui, le docteur Russel lui a prélevé du sperme. Ensuite, il a effectué une technique moldue, l'insémination artificielle. Et neuf mois plus tard, le fruit de notre amour est né.

-Encore plus cinglée que je ne le croyais, souffla Aiyana.

Harry s'avança vers la dernière des Weasley.

-Ginny, je crois que tu ferais mieux de partir, dit-il.

-Je ne partirai pas sans Harry.

Tout le monde la regarda comme si elle était complètement cinglée. Bon, c'est vrai, c'était le cas. Mais celui qu'elle recherchait été devant elle.

-Euh, Ginny, c'est moi Harry.

-Surement pas, mon Harry n'a pas de monstre dans le ventre, cracha-t-elle en pointant son ventre du doigt. Et il n'est surement pas une tapette. Il n'aime pas les hommes, il m'aime moi.

-Mère, vous ne devriez pas le traiter de monstre. Donner la …

-Voyons Harry, pourquoi m'appelles-tu mère ?

-Mère, je suis James, pas Harry.

-Ce que tu es drôle, mon chéri, James n'a que 5 ans, répliqua la rousse en rigolant.

-Elle a complètement pété les plombs, la belette femelle, déclara Honaw.

Severus attrapa le bras de la rouquine et la tira vers la sortie.

-Miss Weasley, nous allons nous rendre tous les deux chez le professeur Dumbledore et vous allez regretter d'avoir enlever Harry, dit-il froidement.

-Je vous interdis de me toucher, sale batard graisseux, cria-t-elle en se libérant de la poigne du professeur.

Alors que Rogue s'approcha d'elle une nouvelle fois, Ginny le menaça de sa baguette.

-Ne m'approchez pas, je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir. Après tout c'est tout ce que mérite un mangemort tel que vous.

Draco qui avez vu la menace, sortit à son tour sa baguette, se dirigea vers sa femme et la plaça derrière lui.

-Va t'enfermer dans le bureau avec Harry, ordonna-t-il à sa femme.

-Je vais chercher Albus, souffla Honaw.

-Mais …

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Il poussa doucement sa femme et son beau-père dans le bureau, n'écoutant pas leur plainte. Et leur ordonna de ne pas bouger.

Lorsque Draco reporta son attention sur Severus et Ginny, ceux-ci étaient en plein duel. Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens. Le blond se baissa pour éviter un impedimenta lancé par la rousse.

Le Veela rejoint le directeur des Serpentard pour combattre la rouquine.

-Sectusempra, hurla Ginny.

-Stupefix, lança Draco alors que Rogue et lui évitaient le sort.

-Incarcerem, dit Severus et des cordes s'enroulèrent autour de Ginny.

-Severus, qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ? interrogea le blond.

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je la torturerai jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meurt. Mais là, on va attendre Dumbledore.

-DRACO, hurla Aiyana terrifiée.

Celui-ci accouru auprès de sa femme et la découvrit couverte de sang. Il l'observa dans tous les sens pour trouver où elle était blessée.

-Ce … ce n'est pas … mon sang, c'est … c'est celui de papa. Il … il a reçu le sectusempra. Et je sais pas stopper le saignement … et le bébé … il voulait voir et il …

-SEVERUS, VIENS VITE, cria-t-il tout en serrant sa femme dans ses bras, essayant de la rassurer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Harry a reçu le sectusempra, il faut que tu arrête le saignement, Aya n'y arrive pas, dit-il au nouveau venu avant de se tourner vers son épouse. Aya, mon amour, Sev va arrêter le sort, il faut que tu le soigne ensuite d'accord.

Le maître des potions se jeta sur le survivant inconscient et lança le contre-sort tandis que sa fille commençait à se calmer. Aiyana se rapprocha doucement et commença à lancer divers sort de soin quand elle s'arrêta.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Severus inquiet

-Le bébé, il faut l'enlever maintenant.

-Il est mort ? S'alarma le maître des potions

-Je ne sais pas mais si on ne l'enlève pas, ils vont mourir tout les 2.

-Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? S'énerva le plus âgé.

-Je ne peux pas, paniqua-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais fait ça. Je n'ai jamais appris ça ! Il faut lui faire une césarienne mais ce n'est pas dans une infirmerie de collège que j'apprendrais ça. Et puis, je ne pourrais jamais faire ça seul. Il faut stabiliser papa et s'occuper du bébé en même temps. Il faut minimum deux médicomages.

Draco attrapa son visage entre ses mains.

-Tu sais comment faire, tu connais toute la procédure, ça va aller. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu vas y arriver. Tu t'occupe du bébé pendant ce temps, je m'occupe d'Harry d'accord ? J'ai quelques notions de médecine. Assez pour le maintenir en vie. Sev va chercher Pompom. BOUGE-TOI !

Le maître des potions se mit à courir sous le cri du veela. Draco et Aya préparèrent tout le matériel dont elle aurait besoin. Puis s'installèrent près d'Harry. Après avoir découvert son ventre, Aya lança un sort d'anesthésie.

Aya prit le scalpel dans sa main et le rapprocha du ventre de son père. Seulement, elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter le tremblement de ses mains.

-Calme-toi, ça va aller, la rassura Draco. Souffle un bon coup et vas-y.

Aiyana ferma les yeux et se calma avant de rouvrir les yeux. Elle réalisa une incision horizontale, sus-pubienne, d'environ 10 cm de long. Elle rompit la poche des eaux et fit sortie le liquide amniotique. Et enfin, elle extrait l'enfant. Elle laissa sa place à Draco qui allait refermer la plaie.

-C'est une fille, sourit-elle.

Mais son sourire disparu immédiatement quand elle remarqua que la petite fille ne bougeait pas.

-Elle respire pas, s'écria-t-elle. Allez ma chérie, tu dois te battre. Allez, tes papas t'attendent.

Elle rechercha un pouls mais n'en trouva pas. Elle commença à faire un massage cardiaque. Ce qui était très délicat avec un prématuré.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Pompom, Albus, Honaw, Severus et les aurors que l'enfant poussa son premier cri.

Aya souffla de soulagement. L'infirmière s'approcha d'Harry pour vérifier son état pendant qu'Aiyana s'approcha de Severus, après avoir enveloppé sa sœur dans une serviette.

-Dad, je te présente ta fille, lui dit-elle en la mettant dans ses bras. Je ne peux pas te la laisser longtemps. Il faut vérifier qu'elle va bien, c'est une très grande prématurée. On devra la placer sous couveuse magique.

-Elle est toute petite, murmura Severus en la rendant à sa fille ainée. Combien de temps devra-t-elle rester en couveuse ?

-Elle mesure 25cm pour 1kg 100, expliqua Pompom qui avait fini de s'occuper d'Harry. Pour la sortie de couveuse, tout dépend de la maturité de ses poumons, maturité atteinte normalement vers 34-35 semaines. Après, il faut qu'elle atteigne les deux kilos pour quitter l'infirmerie.

-Comment va Harry ? interrogea le maître des potions.

-Il va parfaitement bien si on tient compte du sort qu'il a reçu et la césarienne. Vous êtes intervenu à temps pour le sort, Severus. Et Aiyana et Draco ont fait un travail formidable.

-Je peux le voir.

-Allez-y mais il dort. Avant que vous ne partiez, avez-vous réfléchis à un prénom ?

-Oui, nous avons pensé à Selena. Selena Eileen Potter-Rogue.

Pompom alla dans son bureau remplir les papiers pour la naissance et Severus alla voir Harry. Aiyana quand à elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise près de la couveuse et mis ses mains sur son ventre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut rejointe par Draco.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Je suis fatiguée mais je suis contente que tout se finisse bien, souffla-t-elle.

-Moi aussi, je suis content, je suis fière de toi.

Elle l'embrassa doucement.

-Je t'aime. Au fait, je ne t'ai pas présenté ma petite sœur, Selena.

À suivre


	17. le procès

**Note de l'auteur :** je n'ai pas pu empêcher de poster ce chapitre tant attendu par beaucoup d'entre vous. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. Bisous

Miha

**Chapitre 15 : Le procès**

Le lendemain

Harry se réveilla doucement. Il avait le corps lourd comme si un camion lui avait roulé dessus. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de se trouver à l'infirmerie. Il tourna la tête sur la droite et découvrit Severus endormi sur une chaise. Il passa la main sur son ventre voulant se rassurer, savoir que son bébé allait bien. Mais il ne sentit rien, si ce n'est son ventre plat. La panique commença à l'envahir. Son bébé, où était son bébé ? Et soudain, il se rappela Ginny qui avait débarqué dans l'infirmerie, Severus voulant l'emmener chez Dumbledore, James recevant un expelliarmus et rencontrant le mur, Aiyana et lui dans le bureau, le sort du sectusempra arrivant droit sur lui. Harry gémit.

-Bonjour papa, sourit Aya en arrivant, comment tu te sens ?

-Où est mon bébé ? Où est-il ? paniqua-t-il.

-Elle va bien. Si tu me laisse vérifier que tout va bien, je te l'amènerais après.

-Elle ?

-Oui elle, c'est une petite fille, répondit-elle alors qu'elle vérifiait que toutes les plaies étaient bien fermées. Bien avant tout, tu va d'abord déjeuner et prendre tes potions. Et je vais réveiller Dad. Je pourrais ainsi vous expliquer pour Selena.

Elle déposa un plateau sur les genoux du survivant et lui donna 2 fioles à prendre immédiatement. Ensuite, elle se rapprocha du maître des potions et le secoua doucement. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit sa fille devant lui. Elle lui sourit avant de se décaler. Dès qu'il vit que son amant était réveillé, il s'approcha de lui.

-Comment te sens-tu ? chuchota-t-il.

-J'ai mal partout mais je meurs de faim, lui répondit-il sur le même ton tout en dévorant dans un croissant. Tu en veux un ?

-J'ai eu tellement peur, dit Severus, quand je t'ai vu couvert de sang. J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, je n'aurai jamais accepté de te perdre une seconde fois, de te perdre pour toujours. Mais Draco et Aiyana ont fait un magnifique boulot et ils vous ont sauvé tous les deux. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit Harry avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

-Hé, calmez vos ardeurs, déclara Aya en revenant chercher le plateau. Et je vous le dit tout de suite, c'est abstinence pendant une semaine.

-Une semaine, s'étrangla l'ex-gryffondor.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu pensais jouer à la bête à 2 dos, tout de suite ? Tu as subit une césarienne. On vit peut-être dans le monde magique mais il faut du temps. Pense aux femmes moldues qui n'ont pas de magie pour les soigner.

Draco arriva alors tenant Ael dans ses bras.

-Alors, tu les as mis au courant, demanda-t-il à sa femme.

-Non, pas encore, j'allais le faire quand tu es arrivé.

-Au courant de quoi ? questionna Harry.

-Tout d'abord, James est bien ton fils papa. La fiole pour le test de paternité n'était pas cassée donc voilà tu es papa d'un garçon de 17 ans. Maintenant, pour la seconde chose, suivez-moi.

Aiyana les conduisit dans une pièce au fond de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, Harry et Severus découvrirent qu'une chambre y avait été aménagée. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Aya et Draco pour demander des explications.

-C'est très simple, Selena ne pourra pas quitter l'infirmerie avant au minimum 1 mois comme elle est sous couveuse. Alors avec l'autorisation de Pompom et d'Albus, Aya et moi avons aménagé cette pièce pour que vous puissiez y dormir avec elle, expliqua Draco alors que son épouse avait quitté la pièce.

Elle revint quelques minutes après avec ladite couveuse.

-Papa, je vais te demander d'enlever ta chemise et de t'installer sur le lit. Dad, tu peux t'installer de l'autre côté du lit. Ce n'est pas nécessaire que tu nous fasses un striptease, plaisanta-t-elle.

Harry, intrigué, s'exécuta quand même. Une fois torse nu, il s'installa le dos contre la tête de lit, Severus à ses côtés. Aya ouvrit la couveuse et prit sa petite sœur qu'elle déposa sur le torse de son père et elle s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Elle a l'air si fragile mais elle est magnifique, souria-t-il. Tu as vu, Severus, elle est rousse.

-Elle a hérité ça de Lily, sourit à son tour le maître des potions.

-Je vais maintenant vous expliquer comment ça va se passer, dit Aiyana. Pompom a fait tout les tests et Selena est en parfaite santé mais cependant, on va continuer à surveiller pour être sûr qu'il n'y aura aucune complication. Heureusement, les enfants prématurés dans le monde magique ont plus de chance de vivre sans séquelle puisque la magie les protège. Ensuite, pour le moment, on va la nourrir par perfusion, il est trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse digérer quelque chose. Elle restera la plupart du temps dans la couveuse. Mais on la sortira 2 fois par jour, une fois au matin et une fois au soir, pour le contact peau contre peau. Ça permettra également l'échange de chaleur et l'échange de magie.

Ael gigota dans les bras de Draco se penchant en avant, voulant lui aussi voir ce qui attirait l'attention de tout le monde.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ? demanda le blond. Tu veux voir le bébé ?

Il déposa son fils, sur le lit, près d'Aya.

-Regarde, c'est un beau bébé, non ?

Aël fronça les sourcils et posa ses mains sur le ventre de sa mère.

-Bébé ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, rigola la jeune femme en passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils. Les bébés sont encore dans mon ventre. Tu te rappelle que grand-père avait aussi un bébé dans son ventre ?

-Vi. Bébé papy 'Ry ?

-Oui, c'est le bébé de papy Harry, répondit Draco. C'est une petite fille, elle s'appelle Selena.

-Petite, Sena. Jouer ?

-Oui, elle est toute petite. Tu ne peux pas jouer tout de suite avec elle. Mais tu va la protéger, n'est-ce pas ? dit Severus.

-Vi, gand fère, dit-il en se levant fièrement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les adultes rigolèrent en le voyant faire.

oOoOoOoOoOo

James se réveilla à son tour, avec un monstrueux mal de tête. Il ouvrit les yeux et les referma immédiatement, aveuglé par la lumière. Il les réouvrit doucement.

-Bonjour le beau au bois dormant, plaisanta Aya. Enfin réveillé !

James plissa les yeux afin de reconnaître qui lui parlait. Voyant son manège, Aiyana posa lui posa les lunettes sur le nez.

-Tu verras mieux comme ça !

-Merci euh …, rougit le garçon.

-Je suis bête, je ne suis pas encore présentée officiellement. Je suis Aiyana ta grande sœur, dit-elle en lui mettant une fiole devant les yeux. Tiens une potion pour ton mal de crâne. Avale tout d'un coup.

Il prit la fiole et l'avala. Une grimace apparu sur son visage.

-Je sais c'est dégueu. Tu te rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

-Je … l'homme tout en noir … mère le menaçait de sa baguette et il a sortit sa baguette à son tour. Je ne voulais pas que mère fasse une bêtise. Elle est tout ce que j'ai et … je me suis interposé entre eux deux et elle m'a envoyé un expelliarmus. Après c'est le trou noir.

-C'est bien ça, tu n'as pas de perte de mémoire. Je vais combler le vide. Après que tu ais reçu le sort, tu as été projeté sur un mur. Ce qui explique ton mal de tête. Heureusement, tu as hérité de la tête dure de papa. Bon j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Je commence par laquelle ?

-Euh, la mauvaise ? hésita le brun encore intimidé par le débit de parole de la jeune femme.

-Ginny a été emmenée par les aurors, son procès aura lieu dans 2 mois. Maintenant, la bonne. Tu es capable de te lever ?

James se leva doucement.

-Oui, ça va aller.

-Bien, alors suis-moi, je t'emmène vers la bonne nouvelle.

Tout comme ses parents un peu plus tôt, elle emmena son frère dans la pièce au fond de l'infirmerie. Il y avait 15 personnes dans la chambre. James était un peu intimidé, lui qui n'avait vu que sa mère durant 17 ans. Et là, ça faisait un peu beaucoup de monde, en même temps. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière Aiyana, bien qu'il la dépassait d'une dizaine de centimètres.

Elle lui prit la main et le mis à côté d'elle.

-Laisse-moi te présenter tout ce petit monde. Voici mon parrain Blaise Zabini, sa femme Luna et leur fils Sacha.

-Salut gamin, sourit Blaise.

-Oh, tu devrais faire attention, il y a des Joncheruines au dessus de ta tête, dit rêveusement Luna.

-Yo, salua Sacha.

- Ensuite, Théodore Nott, sa femme qui est aussi ma marraine Pansy et leur fille Latanya.

Theo lui fit un signe de tête et Pansy lui sourit.

-Sacha et Tanya sont ensemble.

-Ouais, cette magnifique déesse est à moi donc pas touche, Aie, pourquoi tu m'as frappé, mamour.

-Ne lui fait pas peur, rétorqua la fille Nott.

Aya rigola et le dirigea vers un couple où tout dans leur maintient prouvait leur appartenance à la haute société.

-Après nous avons Narcissia et Lucius Malfoy, les parents de Draco.

-Oh Harry chéri, c'est ton portrait craché, s'exclama joyeusement Narcissia.

-Espérons qu'il n'a pas hérité de ton goût pour les ennuis, commenta Lucius.

Aya se mit derrière James et le poussa vers un couple.

-Voici tes grands-parents, Arthur et Molly Weasley.

Molly s'écarta de son mari et alla prendre son petit fils dans ses bras. Au départ, le garçon se figea, il n'avait pas l'habitude de contact physique avec sa mère autre que des coups. Mais après quelques secondes, il se détendit et referma maladroitement ses bras autour de la vieille dame.

-Oh mon chéri, comme je suis désolée, si on avait été au courant sache qu'Arthur et moi t'aurions pris chez nous. Nous ne connaissions pas ton existence. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Ginny nous a caché ça. Mais ne t'inquiète pas nous avons bien l'intention de rattraper tout ce temps perdu.

Aya le repris des bras de sa grand-mère.

-Désolé Molly mais je vais finir les présentations.

-Je t'en prie, Aya, nous avons tout notre temps maintenant.

-En effet. Bon je reprends. Celui qui a l'allure d'un ours c'est le beau fils de papa, Honaw. Donc notre grand frère. Fais attention, il prend son rôle très au sérieux. Le rouquin dans ses bras, c'est Matt, ton cousin. Mais c'est aussi le fils adoptif de Dad. Honaw et lui sont en couple. Puis le beau blond sexy, c'est Draco, mon homme et le petit ange dans ses bras, notre fils Ael. Et pour finir sur le lit nous avons papa que tu connais déjà. Severus et notre petite sœur Selena qui a tout juste un jour.

-Je crois qu'il est un peu perdu là, plaisanta Dray. Tu parle beaucoup trop vite, mon amour.

Aya rougit, tout en marmonnant que « ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle était juste contente d'avoir un nouveau frère ». Le blond la prit sur ses genoux et lui embrassa la tempe.

-Toutes les personnes que tu vois dans cette pièce sont notre famille, expliqua plus simplement Harry. Alors si tu le veux bien. Même si notre famille te semble étrange.

-Ou complètement barge, rajouta Sev.

- Severus et moi aimerons beaucoup que tu fasses partie de notre famille, d'être notre fils.

Bien qu'un peu perdu et intimidé par autant de monde, James était content de rencontrer enfin sa famille.

oOoOoOoOoOo

2 mois plus tard

Le jour du procès de Ginny était enfin arrivé et le survivant était très fatigué. Ça faisait une semaine que Selena était sortie de l'infirmerie, en parfaite santé. Et Severus et lui goutaient aux joies des nuits blanches. Les Zabini, les Nott, les Weasley, Honaw, Matt, Sev, James, Lucius, Draco et Aya étaient présents. Seule Narcissia était absente, elle était restée au manoir pour s'occuper d'Ael et de Selena.

Pansy, qui était avocate, avait accepté de représenter Harry. La porte s'ouvrit, des aurors emmenèrent Ginny et l'installèrent sur la chaise équipée de chaine et y fut attachée.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, déclara Amélia Bones, vous êtes accusée d'enlèvement sur la personne d'Harry Potter, de tentative de meurtre sur la personne d'Harry Potter et Selena Potter-Rogue, de séquestration d'enfant, de brutalité sur mineur. Ainsi que d'avoir prélevé un échantillon de sperme d'Harry Potter sans son consentement. Que plaidez-vous ?

-Non coupable, déclara maître Taylor l'avocat de la rouquine.

-Bien nous allons alors commencer, maître Nott à vous.

-Merci, dit Pansy, j'appelle tout d'abord Harry Potter. Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé le 14 février 2016.

-Je suis parti sur le chemin de Traverse, j'ai profité que Severus Rogue, avec qui je suis en couple, donnait cours pour quitter sa surprotection.

-Pourquoi monsieur Rogue vous surprotégeait ? l'interrompit Amélia.

-J'étais enceint de cinq mois et demi. Severus n'a pas participé à ma première grossesse donc il était plus protecteur pour la seconde.

-Merci, reprenez, je vous en prie.

-Donc j'étais sur le chemin de Traverse pour faire des courses afin de préparer un dîner en amoureux pour la Saint Valentin. J'étais occupé à choisir les légumes quand on m'a lancé un Stupefix. Ma grossesse, me rendant plus fragile, me fit tomber dans les pommes. Lorsque j'ai repris conscience, je me suis retrouvé attaché à une chaise, face à Ginny Weasley. Elle disait qu'elle voulait passer la soirée avec moi pour la Saint Valentin. Qu'elle avait une surprise pour moi. La surprise, c'était James. Elle affirmait que c'était mon fils mais je ne la croyais pas. On avait jamais eu de relation sexuelle tous les deux alors je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais être le père de ce garçon. Ensuite, Ginny nous a laissé seuls, James et moi. Elle avait rendez-vous avec sa mère, Molly Weasley. Nous avons discuté. J'ai appris que James n'avait jamais quitté sa maison depuis sa naissance. Que ce jour là, c'était sa première sortie. Elle ne le laissait voir personne même ses grand parents. De plus, j'ai remarqué, qu'elle le battait. James m'a détaché et nous nous sommes enfuit. Nous avons fini par rejoindre Poudlard.

-Merci Monsieur Potter.

Des murmures de protestations envahirent la salle alors qu'Harry retournait à sa place.

-J'appelle maintenant Aiyana Malfoy, continua Pansy. Pouvez-vous vous présenter à la cours, s'il vous plaît ?

-Aiyana Lily Malfoy, fille d'Harry Potter et de Severus Rogue, épouse de Draco Lucius Malfoy. J'ai fait mes études et obtenu mes aspics à Salem. Je suis actuellement une formation de médicomage à Poudlard, sous la responsabilité de Poppy Pomfresh.

-Que s'est-il passé lorsque monsieur Potter est arrivé à Poudlard ?

-J'ai emmené Harry Potter et James Potter à l'infirmerie, je voulais vérifier qu'ils étaient tous en parfaite santé. Et par la même occasion réaliser le test de paternité. Severus Rogue, Draco Malfoy et Honaw Hawk nous ont suivit. J'étais occupé à leur faire passer différents tests quand miss Weasley a débarqué dans l'infirmerie, comme une furie, réclamant son homme et son fils. Car soit disant, on les lui avait enlevés. Elle a commencé à délirer et elle nous a expliqué comment elle avait fait à l'aide du docteur Russel pour tomber enceinte. Ensuite, tout c'est enchaîné très vite. Draco a eu un mauvais pressentiment et il nous a enfermés, papa et moi, dans le bureau. Dad, Severus Rogue et mademoiselle Weasley ont commencé à s'envoyer des sorts. Papa a voulu intervenir et au moment où il a voulu sortir, il a reçu un sectusempra. J'étais paniquée, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il y avait beaucoup de sang et je n'avais jamais effectué de césarienne. Mais Draco m'a calmé et ensemble, on a soigné papa et puis, j'ai effectué la césarienne dont je connaissais la procédure. Tout d'où moins théoriquement. Heureusement, tout c'est bien passé. Aujourd'hui, ça fait une semaine que Selena Potter-Rogue a quitté l'infirmerie en parfaite santé.

-C'est vous, qui avait pratiqué la césarienne sur votre père. Pourtant, selon la déontologie, il est interdit de soigner un membre de sa famille. Comment expliquez-vous cela, madame Malfoy ? demanda maitre Taylor.

-Pour un cas habituel, c'est exact, nous ne pouvons pas nous occuper d'un membre de notre famille. Mais en cas d'urgence, nous pouvons intervenir. Sauf si à ma place, vous auriez laissé votre père se vider de son sang en attendant les secours. Pour ma part, je n'ai rien à me reprocher car si j'avais attendu l'arrivée de madame Pomfresh, mon père et ma sœur seraient mort à l'heure actuelle. Et si c'était à refaire, je le referai.

-Vous avez dit avoir effectué des examens sur James Potter. Avez-vous observé quelque chose de particulier ?

-Oui, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait eu de nombreuses fractures durant son enfance. Et celle-ci n'était pas due à des accidents. Leurs positions montraient qu'elles avaient été faites par des coups.

-Merci beaucoup madame Malfoy, reprit Pansy Nott. J'aimerai interroger le médicomage John Russel. Parlez-moi de la journée où vous avez fait le prélèvement de sperme sur monsieur Potter.

-C'était quelques jours après la victoire de monsieur Potter contre Vous-savez-qui. Miss Weasley est venue me voir. Elle m'a dit qu'avant la bataille finale, elle pensait être enceinte de monsieur Potter et qu'elle le lui avait annoncé. Il avait été fou de joie et ne voulant pas le décevoir ou le rendre triste à son réveil suite à sa fausse couche durant la bataille, elle m'a demandé si je ne pouvais pas l'aider. Etant d'origine moldue, j'ai également étudié la médecine moldue. J'ai alors pensé à l'incimination artificielle. Mais que pour cela, j'avais besoin de l'accord du concerné. Sauf s'il était marié, l'accord de l'épouse était suffisant.

-Miss Weasley et mon client n'étaient pas mariés, commenta Pansy.

-Miss Wesley m'a déclaré qu'ils étaient fiancés. Elle pouvait également me donner son accord.

-Et ça ne vous a pas semblé bizarre qu'elle vous demande cela sans l'accord de monsieur Potter, demanda Bones.

-J'ai juste pensé que monsieur Potter avait droit à un peu de bonheur, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

-Ce n'était pas à vous de juger cela, médicomage Russel. Surtout qu'à cette époque, monsieur Potter était en couple avec monsieur Rogue. Donc ce n'était pas à vous à décider, ce qui était bon ou pas pour monsieur Potter. Pour finir, je voudrai interroger miss Weasley. Miss Weasley, pouvez-nous nous expliquez pourquoi vous avez fait ça à monsieur Potter ?

-Harry est à moi. Vous savez, c'est un grand timide, il ne s'est jamais déclarer mais entre nous, on a jamais eu besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Donc c'était tous ce qu'il y avait de plus normal que l'on se marie. Ensuite je suis tombée enceinte mais Harry a disparu. Je suis sur que c'est ce mangemort qu'il l'a enlevé. Alors en attendant son retour, j'ai élevé notre enfant. Mais James n'est pas aussi talentueux que son père. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu mais il n'obéit jamais. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai vu que mon amour était de retour, alors j'ai préparé une petite fête. Mais encore une fois, Rogue me la repris. Seulement Harry est à moi, je suis certaine qu'il reviendra vers moi comme toujours.

Après ce témoignage, Amélia Bones se retira pour réfléchir au verdict. Elle revint 15 minutes après

-Bien, je vais rendre mon verdict, déclara Amélia Bones. Ginevra Molly Weasley, je vous déclare coupable de toutes les charges retenue contre vous. Normalement, je vous aurai condamné à être enfermé à vie à Azkaban. Cependant, il est évident que vous n'êtes pas saine d'esprit. C'est pourquoi je vous condamne à être enfermés dans l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste. De plus, vous perdez le droit de garde sur James Lilian Potter. La séance est levée.

Deux aurors emmenèrent la rousse avec eux, qui était entrain de hurler qu'elle se vengerait. Pendant ce temps, la famille sautait de joie. Tout du moins, ceux qui montraient leurs sentiments. Harry sera Pansy dans ses bras.

-Merci, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, Pans'.

-De rien, 'Ry, ça m'a fait plaisir. Rien ne m'a fait plus plaisir que de la remettre à sa place.

Tout le monde félicita Pansy quand un gémissement les interrompit. Ils se retournèrent vers Aiyana qui se tenait le ventre. Draco entra en mode Veela protecteur et s'approcha immédiatement d'elle, complètement paniqué.

-Mon amour, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai des contractions. Elles ont commencé ce matin mais elles sont de plus en plus proches depuis le début du procès.

-Pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit plus tôt ? paniqua Dray.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment Dray, aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, cria Aya.

-Nous devons nous rendre immédiatement à l'hôpital, décida Dray en l'entrainant vers les cheminées.

- On n'aura pas le temps d'aller jusque là, souffla la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle baissa la tête pour voir qu'il y avait une flaque d'eau à ses pieds.

-Je viens de perdre les eaux, finit-elle en soufflant car une nouvelle contraction arriva.

-Elle va devoir accoucher ici, déclara Lucius.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que ma femme va accoucher dans un tribunal plutôt que dans un hôpital où il y a tout des médicomages pour la soigner.

-Dray, tout va bien se passer. Je vais chercher Pomfresh et prévenir ta mère, lui dit son père en partant vers les cheminées.

-Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, j'aimerai accoucher dans une pièce où il n'y aura pas tout ses curieux qui pourront regarder, grogna Aya.

-Tu as raison ma chérie, dit Molly en entrant dans la première pièce à proximité. Bien, il me faut des serviettes, beaucoup de serviettes et des bassines d'eau chaude.

Madame Weasley transforma une chaise en un lit confortable

-Vous savez ce que vous faites, au moins, paniqua le futur papa.

-Bien sur mon chéri, j'ai quand même mis 7 enfants au monde, je sais parfaitement quoi faire, lui répondit-elle. Bien Draco, tu as un sac avec des vêtements pour les petits. Quand ils seront là, il faudra bien les habiller.

-Oui, dit-il en sortant un sac rétrécit de sa poche et le donna à madame Weasley.

Molly plaça ensuite des serviettes sur le lit. Elle aida Aya à se placer dessus et demanda à Draco de s'asseoir derrière elle pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer. Pompom arriva ensuite suivie de Lucius qui tenait Ael et Narcissia qui tenait Selena.

-Bien maintenant que tout le monde sorte sauf Molly qui m'aidera, déclara Pompom.

-Attendez, souffla Aya, Dad, je sais que tu n'as jamais participé aux accouchements de papa. Alors j'aimerai que tu reste au mien. Enfin si tu le veux.

Severus était choqué par la proposition de sa fille. Un petit sourire apparu sur sa figure et il accepta.

-Je vais d'abord jeter un coup d'œil, dit Pompom.

Elle regarda sous la serviette qui avait placée sur les jambes d'Aya.

-Bien, Aya, tes contractions sont très rapprochées et ton col assez dilaté. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. A la prochaine contraction, tu pousse.

La contraction arriva, Aya poussa et gémit tout en serrant fortement les mains de son époux. La contraction passée, elle souffla. Severus lui épongea le front.

-C'est bien ma chérie, continue comme ça, tu débrouille très bien.

-Malfoy, si tu ne la ferme pas, c'est pas tes mains que j'écraserai à la prochaine contraction, grogna Aiyana.

Elle poussa une dernière fois et on entendit les pleurs d'un bébé.

-C'est un garçon, déclara Pompom en le donnant à Molly qui l'enveloppa dans une serviette.

Elle le posa sur le ventre de sa mère. Aya lui caressa doucement la tête.

-Il est magnifique, souffla Draco en embrassant le front de sa femme. Prête pour le deuxième, mon amour ?

-Je ne crois pas avoir le choix.

-Laissez-moi m'occuper de ce petit ange, sourit Molly en le prenant pour le laver.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Une heure plus tard, toute la famille se retrouva à Sainte Mangouste. Aiyana était confortablement installée dans un lit, Draco à ses côtés. Et dans un berceau, tous purent voir les nouveaux né.

-Oh comme ils sont mignon, gagatisa Narcissia.

-Un Malfoy n'est pas mignon, répliquèrent Lucius et Draco d'une même voix.

-Et comment s'appelle ses _mignons_ petits bébés ? demanda Narcissia, ne faisant pas attention à son mari et son fils

-Le petit ange blond s'appelle Dorian et le brun Aidan.

Fin


	18. Epilogue

Hello tout le monde, voici l'épilogue

**Epilogue**

Pov Aiyana

De nombreuses années ont passés depuis la naissance des jumeaux et de nombreux évènements se sont déroulés. A commencer par le mariage de dad et papa. Un mariage simple en famille mais magnifique. Puis celui de Draco et moi. Oui je sais, nous sommes déjà mariés mais Narcissia tenait absolument à voir son unique fils se marier. Si celui de mes parents était simple, le notre était gigantesque. Ca faisait tellement plaisir à Cissa que je l'ai laissé faire. Puis ce fut le mariage de Matthew et Honaw vite suivit par celui de Sacha et Latanya. James quand à lui s'est marié avec une moldue.

Après cela, le moment de la cérémonie des totems est arrivé, Selena est devenue une magnifique lionne. Quand aux jumeaux, je me rappelle parfaitement la tête de Draco quand il a découvert le totem de ses fils. Il lui a fallu 1 semaine pour s'en remettre. Il faut dire que voir Dorian et Aidan se transformer en deux mignonnes petites fouines avait de quoi le choquer.

Ael a finit par trouver son compagnon en la personne de Teddy Lupin, un jeune loup garou. Et honnêtement Dray a plutôt bien pris la nouvelle … Après une crise de quelques heures. Et pour prouver que chez les Potter-Malfoy, on ne jamais rien comme les autres. Les jumeaux ont la même âme sœur qui n'est autre que Raelyn Zabini, l'unique fille de Sacha et Latanya.

-A quoi tu penses, amour, me demanda Draco me sortant de mes pensées.

-Je repensais à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières années.

-De nombreuses choses ont changé mais une chose non ?

-Et quoi donc ?

-Je t'aime toujours autant et même plus, me chuchota-t-il

-Je t'aime aussi Dray, soufflai-je avant de l'embrasser.

Fin Pov Aiyana

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pov inconnu

Et nous voici en route pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard et les jumeaux sont en forme vu l'air conspirateur qu'ils ont en chuchotant. Dorian est blond aux yeux émeraudes, le teint pale et les cheveux ébouriffés. Aidan est identique à son jumeau si ce n'est que ses cheveux sont noirs.

-Enola, tu m'écoute

-Excuse-moi Selena, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

-Je l'avais remarqué, me répondit-elle.

Selena est ma meilleure amie, c'est une jeune fille rousse aux yeux noirs et je dois dire qu'elle a plus hérité du caractère de Severus Rogue que d'Harry Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

-Je te disais que j'aimerai bien avoir un petit ami cette année, j'en ai marre d'être seule. Même toi, tu as trouvé ton compagnon.

-Je dois le prendre comment le « même toi ».

-Ne le prend pas mal mais ce que je veux dire c'est que vous êtes tous en couple sauf moi. Sauf eux d'eux, c'est un trio, dit-elle en désignant les jumeaux.

-C'est parce que tu es difficile dans le choix de ton mec, répliqua Aidan.

-Je ne suis pas difficile, grogna-t-elle.

-Il faut dire que tous les garçons de votre famille sont mignons, dit Raelyn ma deuxième meilleure amie.

- On n'est pas mignon, dirent Aidan et Dorian d'une même voix. Et t'entend quoi par là ?

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que son beau-frère est sexy, ses parents sont séduisants, son frère est beau et ses neveux sont canons. Donc ça se comprend qu'elle soit difficile.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Ael, enceint de 5 mois. Il est professeur de métamorphose depuis l'année passée.

-Hello la famille, salua-t-il en souriant.

-Tu as encore grossit, dit Dorian.

-Merci pour ce commentaire petit frère, je me sens nettement mieux.

-De rien grand frère.

-Nola, papa va arriver, il a appris pour Armand et …

Ael n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et un Draco dans toute sa splendeur entra et me serra dans ses bras.

-Ma petite princesse, ne t'inquiète pas je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal. Si jamais j'attrape ce vaurien, je le découpe en morceau et …

-Draco veux-tu bien lâcher Enola, tu l'étouffe. Et ensuite, tu ne feras rien du tout, Armand est le compagnon de ta fille, de plus, c'est un garçon très charmant. Tu as intérêt à les laisser en paix.

Ah, je ne vous avez pas dit, je m'appelle Enola Malfoy, je suis la petite dernière de la famille.

-Mais il n'est pas assez bien pour lui, il pourrait lui faire du mal et …

-Tu n'auras pas le temps de t'occuper d'eux, répliqua maman alors que papa repartait dans un de ses délires.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je suis enceinte.

-C'est vrai ? Je suis tellement heureux, je vais être papa.

Merci maman, encore une fois, tu me sauve la vie. Papa est tellement lourd en mode protection.

-Que se passe-t-il, amour ? Me chuchota Armand dans mon dos en m'entourant de ses bras.

-Maman a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte.

-On sera tranquille alors ?

-Oui, soufflais-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je crois que je vais encore attendre un peu avant d'annoncer à papa qu'Armand est un vampire. Je lui dirais dans quelques années.

**FIN**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà ma fic est finie mais j'espère qu'elle vous a plus ^^

S'il y a des séquences de cette fic dont vous aurez aimer que je parle mais que je n'ai pas fait (comme un moment de l'enfance d'Aya, sur la vie d'Harry ou les Malfoy …), dites-le moi, je pourrai l'écrire en tant que chapitre bonus

Bon Week end

Bisous Miha


End file.
